A Second Chance at Love
by Karen19
Summary: Ever wonder why Harm took so long to commit to Mac. This is my take as to the reason why he took so long. Starts after the debacle of the Paraguayan mission and ends years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them

This is AU as the story will obviously show.

S**poilers from ****all seasons**.

Harm/Other, just a little bit so don't worry, mostly Harm/Mac and will be explained shortly

Thank you Kate for a great beta job with the first half of the story, a major writer's block finally conquered and the story is finished two years later. Any factual mistakes are mine, and some artistic license used.

Burnie, Tasmania, Australia

1515 local

Shannon Collins had just seen a brutal murder committed. It was bad enough she had seen the horrific act, but to her added horror, she cognized the killer as a well-known member of the syndicate. As administrative assistant to the chief of police she was well aware of who the members and suspected members of the syndicate were. Leaving town was imperative; the m.o. of the suspect was that he usually left no living witnesses. She desperately needed to get out of town, but there were only so many placed to hide in Tasmania.

Leaving Tasmania by plane was the quickest option, and about the only option other than borrowing a good-sized boat, but it would quickly get them to Sydney where they could catch a flight to anywhere in the world. She needed to get her son and herself to safety. It meant facing her past, facing a man that she had left fearing she would soon be a widow. A man who had every right to hate her for what she had done to him. She would contact, would face, a man that she had vowed never to see again.

She did not know, as they had no contact in over a decade, that in leaving him, she had emotionally crippled the man when she had not allowed contact him any contact with their son because she was afraid of being a widow.

If she could get her son to his father, he would be safe, Shannon knew that it was the only thing she could do to insure his safety and possible hers under the circumstances. It would prevent her son from being an innocent murder victim. She would have to face her worst nightmare; she would see a man with a very real excuse for hating her.

Her son would be safe with his father, Harm Rabb, Junior, who she'd known as an pilot, and from all she'd hear was a now a formidable solicitor, or attorney as they called them in the States.

Burnie, Tasmania, Australia

**Shannon Collins residence**

2000 local time** Frid****ay**

"No, Mum, I've had these tickets for months!" His mother had just informed him of a major change in his schedule, one that would affect his long awaited plans of attending a concert, the first without any parents in tow. The "unfortunate" parent that was driving them was staying at the concert arena in the "parents lounge"

"You are going with me, I know you had plans with your friends in Hobart this weekend, but the plane tickets are non-refundable. Give the ticket to the concert to someone, anyone. To make this up to you I'll let you go to any place the band is touring, I'll even pay for your plane ticket there as well. You can take Jake with you, since I know he isn't going with you to this concert, because of his leg. You know **I woul**dn**'**t do this to you if it weren't vitally important. Moreover, I met with your headmaster after work; he gave me a list of your assignments for the time you'll be gone. He said you can send them by internet just as easy as turning them in personally. Most kids would like to have a two week holiday unexpectedly from school."

"We leave in the morning; end of discussion. I'll tell you more why and where we are going, when we get to Sydney." She did not want to say anymore, she wasn't entirely sure the syndicate was listening to her plans. Therefore, she kept the rest of the info to herself for now. "It's high time, I deal with this" was all she said to her son, as they headed off to pack.

Burnett Art Gallery

LaJolla California

1415 local Tuesday

The art gallery was quiet; classical music playing in the background, most weekday afternoons seemed to be that way. Frank Burnett just returned from having a late lunch with his favorite person on the planet, his wife. She was currently in her office talking to an artist in Rome, due to have a showing of his works at the gallery. Frank was looking at his favorite picture in the gallery. The subtle door chime indicated a customer had entered. He wasn't paid staff but as the silent partner in the business, he helped when he could. A young woman, Frank thought to himself that to his nearly seventy -year old self that a forty- year old woman was young came into the gallery with a teenaged boy. The woman looked very nervous, and vaguely familiar. Frank walked over to them, trying to remember where he'd seen her before. The odd thing was the teen looked like Harm had at that age. Frank realized just who had walked in. He thought several things at once. The first was how dare you come here, simultaneously thinking, I'm glad you brought Andrew. With an impassive face, he queried, in case he was wrong. "Shannon?"

"Yes, Frank" her accent sounded Australian. The only Shannon** he knew ****with**** an Australian accent was** standing in front of him.

"Shannon, what are you doing here?" he questioned, in shock.

"I need to see Harm, You know it's important, or else I wouldn't be here."

"I figured that Shannon." **He said this with only a hint of sarcasm**** in his voice****He ****figured** it wo**uld take something drastic for **Shannon to come begging for Harm's address. "Is this Andrew?"

"Yes, it is."

**"**He sure looks like **Harm**** did at that age****"** Frank thought to himself. He sure has Harm's teenaged sullen attitude** down pat****. Harm and Frank were** no longe**r antagonistic**towards **each other. Harm**recently apologized for his **unpleasant ****attitude wh****ile** he was younger after dealing with **teenaged **Mattie Grace**. Frank did****n't**** know there**was a different reason for Andrew**'**s **surly **attitude. He**'d** wai**ted months for th****e**** concert,** he hadn't slept well on the long fligh**t****, unlike his father he didn't love to fly** and he was **bone **tired.

"I need to get a hold of Harm, I don't have any idea as to his current address, and I was hoping you would give it to me, I really need to talk to him. It's a matter of great urgency." Shannon stopped talking as Trish Burnett walked into the gallery from her office.

The smile froze on Trish's face, she immediately recognized her former daughter-in-law standing in the gallery talking to her husband.

**Frank** knew** he needed to head off a potential ****problem so he forged quickly ahead**"Shannon and Andrew are here, honey, she really needs to talk to Harm." Frank told his wife, as he went over to h**er and guided her **at**a chair** she looked**understandably,** a little shaky.** T****rish looked a little pale, and he ****wanted to make sure she was okay. **

**"Shannon, Andrew, let's go into Trish****'s office. It'll give us privacy and I'll see if I can reach Harm."**

Frank stayed in the gallery and whipped out his cell phone. So far, there was no answer and he knew the answering machine would pick up if Harm didn't answer before the next ring. The ringing stopped and he heard the sound of someone trying to put something down and answer a phone simultaneously. "Harm's there, I hope he had a good day, since it's about to be ruined and make his day at the same time." Frank thought as he waited for Harm to answer.

North of Union Station

Washington DC

**1830 local Tuesday**

His phone was ringing as Harm opened the door. He had two choices, drop the grocery bag he was holding, it had breakable items, or awkwardly pick up the phone. "Hello" was all he got out before the answering machine picked up. He glanced at the caller id and noted that it was Frank's cell. Worried that it could be something serious, Harm punched at the button on the machine, cutting off the answering machine. "Evening, Frank, I just got in," he put the groceries down on the table where the phone was located with an audible thunk Frank could hear the worry in his stepson's voice.

"Harm, your mother is okay, but I have news, Shannon just showed up at the gallery a few minutes ago, and she wants to talk with you. The aviator/lawyer paled at the mention of the name he hadn't willingly spoken of in over a decade.

"**Is she by herself?****" Harm's voice was tentative; Frank rarely heard that in Harm's voice. The only time Frank seemed to hear it was when Harm's personal life hit a snag.**

"No, Andrew is with her." Harm had to sit down. He landed on the back of the sofa, if hadn't sat down where he did, he would have fallen all the way to the floor, his legs seemed to have lost their bone structure momentarily.

"Frank, do me a big favor, and get them in Mom's office then call me back in five minutes, I want to talk with Shannon even if you have to sit on her personally."

"I've already sent them to your mom's office, and when I back I will put her on speaker phone, that way I can hear everything both of you say." Even though Frank was an executive and not an attorney he knew when there needed to be a third party listening to a conversation. This was one of those times.

Harm realized he needed to get a hold of Mac. He needed to cancel their 'working' dinner tonight because he knew he wouldn't be pleasant company. While he quickly changed out of his uniform, into jeans and a sweatshirt, he called Mac on her cell, only to reach her voicemail. A moment later, there was a knock at his door.

"I know, I'm early, my meeting at the Pentagon, didn't last nearly as long as they thought it would." Mac cheerily, walked into his loft carrying her sea bag in one hand and a large sack containing dinner from the Chinese restaurant down the street. She gave him a quick kiss as he took the bag containing the food.

He and Mac had been seeing each other, dating but not officially, since Christmas time, when Mac had seen how heartbroken Harm was when he was turned down for the guardianship of Mattie Grace Johnson.

"The bedroom's free; I'm expecting a call, so take your time," he told her. While waiting for the phone to ring he took the plates from the cupboard, the chopsticks from the drawer. Mac had brought him some fine wooden chopsticks, months ago when TAD in Japan. "As often as we eat Asian food, we might as well use decent chopsticks instead of the cheap wooden ones that you get with takeout."

"Hey flyboy, hungry Marine here, I won't take long." Mac disappeared into his bedroom.

Harm's phone rang, and he picked up the cordless. "Hello, is everybody in Mom's office? Good, Frank, in your email last week you said you were coming to the hill in a few days to testify regarding new fuel efficiency standards; could you bring Shannon and Andrew with you? Frankly, Shannon I don't trust that you'd come the rest of the way by yourself."

Frank replied, his voice much calmer than his stepson's was. "When the plane is available we can leave, hopefully tonight. I'll call you when I know, if it's too late, I'll call first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Frank. Shannon I want to speak with you, Frank I want you as my witness."

Harm wasn't aware, his tone of voice was glacial, he used this tone on recalcitrant clients and a few people under him in rank when needed. "When you get to DC, we ARE going to talk about everything, and that includes my right to see my son."

Meanwhile Mac had changed into jeans and a red tee shirt; her only focus was on eating supper and then working on her case. She had a couple of ideas she wanted to bounce off Harm and was not listening to what Harm was saying. She headed towards his dining table when he hung up the phone rather abruptly, slamming the phone down. "Harm what's going on? You look like a coiled rattler, about to bite, did you get bad news regarding your Mom or Frank, is it Sergei, did something happen to Mattie?"

They had been friends long enough that Mac knew when he was this perturbed his stepfather Frank was usually involved. Even though they were on better terms than they'd been in the past, it seemed to Mac that Frank knew what buttons to push.

Harm gave her a funny look. "Mom and Frank are okay, in fact they're coming ….tomorrow, with family I haven't seen in close to a decade."

"I thought you'd seen everyone recently?" she asked not paying any attention to Harm's face or body language because she was getting the table set for their meal. With her mind on food Harm's answer floored her.

"My son and my ex-wife and are coming with Mom and Frank" Harm told a stunned Mac.

Chapter 2

Mac turned and looked at him in shock. "My hearing just went; I didn't hear what I thought I heard, you have an ex-wife and a son?"

Harm's tone was anger filled. "My ex-wife, whose sense of timing was always impeccable, the lady who sent papers filing for divorce which arrived on board the morning after my ramp strike, the woman who has prevented me from seeing my son since 1991. She was going to visit her parents so taking Andy seemed like no problem. Andy hadn't seen his grandparents in over a year so I wasn't expecting the divorce. As soon as I was strong enough and coherent long enough to call, I called. Her parents refused to let me talk with her, said she had gone on 'holiday' and no matter how much I begged they wouldn't give me a number to get a hold of her." He slumped down in his recliner and continued.

"I had a setback with my injuries and I couldn't call for a week. When I tried calling a couple of days later, they'd changed their phone number and their new number was unpublished. I soon received papers informing me of a restraining order, I wasn't allowed to call them or see them. I have not had any contact with them since Shannon's cousin was a 'solicitor' fresh out of law school helped her: well let's just say the firm he worked for at the time really helped her. The family decided to use a little financial and political influence and made sure that the judge was in their pocket. The judge, somehow, and I don't know how, stated that I was mentally abusive, as well had abandoned them It was her fear of my being shot down, remember this was about the same time as the first Gulf War, and had abandoned her, I was on board serving my country, The jerk granted sole custody to her. I pay child support for a son I'm forbidden by law to see. Not that she needs the money." During the speech he had stood up and wandered about his living room, there were a few times that Mac was not sure the takeout boxes would go flying but he kept the tension inside, not exploding.

"Her parents had money she eventually inherited. The court decreed that if I had any contact with Andy without Shannon's express permission before he's is eighteen I would face serious jail time. With the injuries I had then, I couldn't travel to Australia. By the time, I was healthy enough to travel, her parents moved from Adelaide and I haven't seen any of them, with the exception of her cousin, since. I give them credit for one thing; it helped me choose my new career. Because of the misdiagnosed night blindness, I needed retraining, since I supposedly could no longer be a pilot. I chose the law I didn't want another injustice to happen to someone. I decided to become the best attorney I could be. I haven't heard anything from Shannon until today, not one birthday card or Christmas card; any school pictures of Andy, nothing." He paused; Mac sat there, shocked, supper forgotten. She nodded for him to continue.

"That was Frank on the phone when you got here. Either Shannon knew where Mom's gallery was or her cousin gave her the address. She and Andy showed up at Mom's gallery about half an hour ago. Frank and Mom were planning on coming for hearings on the Hill so he has use of the company plane. Frank is going to see if they can come tonight, tomorrow at the latest."

"Harm, you never once said you were married. It does explains why you never … with Renee, or anyone else for that matter. No wonder you were so understanding when Chris showed up. Just how old is Andy now?"

"His birthday was in May, he's sixteen." I haven't seen him since he was a little younger than AJ. Let's just drop this line of questioning, counselor. I've been looking forward to this meal all day. If I say any more about it I won't feel like eating or getting any work done tonight."

"Okay let's talk about the Santos case, then. It starts next Monday morning and we haven't discussed had a chance to discuss what I've found out while you were on the Henry, sailor."

"That, counselor, is acceptable dinner conversation" They proceeded to have a pleasant meal. Mac had ordered their favorites and had gotten a side of 'dead cow lo mien' for herself. They were clearing the table to put their work, when the phone rang. Harm answered it.

"Harm, it's Frank. We have mechanical difficulties on this end so we're not going to leave until after midnight. We should be getting in around eleven your time. We'll fly into Herndon."

"Frank, I have court tomorrow so come directly to JAG. Mom has the directions."

Amazingly, they were able to get some work done; Mac attributed it to Harm going into 'pilot' mode. Shortly after ten Mac closed her file and put in her briefcase. "I do believe we will get Santos acquitted, good work there flyboy since your brain is obviously in California. I am headed home. Try and get some sleep tonight, you'll be able to deal everything if you have a decent nights sleep." Mac hugged Harm tightly and reminded him again that she would be there for him, in any way she could help. Then she gave him quick kiss and headed for the door. "You sound like my mom Mac; I'll see you in the morning."

Harm followed her to the elevator, then walked back in his apartment towards the window. She tooted the horn twice, their signal that everything was safe. This was their normal ritual, and somehow tonight it was comforting to him.

Mac left Harm's apartment, realizing that Harm's acknowledgement of an early marriage and subsequent divorce and the loss of his son explained a lot of why he had not remarried and why it had taken so long for them to start dating. Mac was reeling at the new information. How had they met? Why did they marry so quickly, did they 'have' to get married? Why couldn't Harm have ever mentioned his son to her? She had sensed that she wasn't going to get any further details and had not pushed the matter further. She just hoped he would share more in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

North of Union Station  
Harm's apartment  
0530 local

The phone ringing at 0530 normally would have awakened Harm. This morning he was already dressed for work and heading out the door. It was Frank saying they'd been able to get away much earlier than planned and would be in DC by nine thirty east coast time. Because there wasn't enough room at the apartment, they would go and check into the hotel before meeting him at 1130.

Frank reminded him that the Navy's family law department could represent him if he and Shannon couldn't come to an agreement amicably. He told Frank that Mac would represent him if needed. Harm had a sinking feeling fighting for custody could easily end up in a nasty court battle. She had unlimited funds at her disposal. He hoped family court was a little more responsive to his chances for custody with a biological child. He knew that because Mattie was a teenaged female, besides not being biologically his, in no way a relative, the judge had not granted him guardianship of Mattie. She'd returned to her father, very reluctantly. His work at JAG had suffered since. He'd done his job but he knew his days of glowing reviews of his job performance were behind him. The spark was no longer there. He decided after Christmas that he would stick it out, until his twenty years were in and then he would leave. He just hadn't decided what he would do but since he still had a year and a half or so and his options were wide open.

JAG HQ  
Falls Church VA  
0758 local

Harm arrived at JAG before six. He'd given up trying to sleep about 0430 tossing and turning, thinking about the last few days he and Shannon were together. He racked his brain trying to remember if he'd seen any signs of Shannon's unhappiness. What had he ignored or not seen? He realized she had been unhappy, at the time he chalked it up to the fact he was going to be gone for nearly six months and Shannon was going to be with an energetic preschooler all the time.

He tried to reach Mac, to meet him for coffee, but she did not return his phone call until nearly seven, she'd gone for a longer than usual run that morning and was actually running a little behind schedule. She told him she would meet with him for a few minutes before the workday started. Mac was unable to meet with him, a stalled semi, delayed her arrival until the start of the workday. Mac said she would try to meet with him during the morning as she hurried to her office. Just knowing he could talk to her, as intimate close friends, made him be able to face the day.

The court martial scheduled for this morning seemed an open and shut case, his client innocent. Harm had felt sure enough about the case he had not taken the file to study while on the Patrick Henry. He hoped the court-martial would be over quickly, the upcoming meeting with Shannon was worrying him, he did not know why she was coming to him.

Chapter 4

JAG headquarters  
Courtroom  
1115 local

The grey clouds outside fit Harm's mood. He'd just completed his worst morning as an attorney. A week and a half ago he had to take lead on a case on the Henry. The case had been comparatively easy; however, during the course of his investigation, he'd had several run- ins with the CAG and the skipper over the way he was handling the case. The skipper had only recently been promoted and was, in Harm's opinion, trying too hard to run a tight ship.' The CAG had not helped matters, since he had been a close friend of Mace, Harm's RIO. He'd never forgiven or forgotten Harm was piloting the plane  
during the ramp strike over a decade earlier. It did not help both were temporary replacements while the skipper and the CAG got back from to take emergency leave. The skipper of the Henry, had been forced to take emergency family leave when his daughter had been killed by a drunk driver. His CAG, a good friend of Harm's had the misfortune of catching a particularly virulent case of the flu and had been quarantined in sickbay the entire time. Harm had used some of his courtroom tactics to get the case solved. To the acting skipper and CAG, it had seemed that Harm had gone outside the perimeters set forth in the USMJ. The case had taken much longer than anticipated to complete and he hadn't returned until very lateSunday night. Because of the supposedly minor infractions, Harm hadn't taken any notes on his current case, thinking he would be back in two days, therefore this morning he had been woefully unprepared.

He knew the admiral would talk with him about his conduct on board the Henry. The temporary CAG and skipper had informed Harm that the admiral would be advised of his conduct' while on board. The Lewis court-martial shouldn't have progressed passed an article 32 hearing according the facts as Harm saw them. His actions before a break just skirted a contempt citation. It was, easily, the worst performance as an attorney he'd done. Chegwidden stepped into the courtroom to evaluate him, something he did on a regular basis. Sturgis, the opposing counsel, easily found a hole in his prime witnesses' account as large as a football stadium. The comment Harm made to himself when this occurred was louder than it should have been and would have put him in the brig any other day, Admiral Morris, however, gave him a warning. Morris advised Harm his next outburst would result in contempt of court. Admiral Morris' wife had just called with news of a birth of a grandchild, the relaying of that information was reason for the brief recess and the magnanimous mood.

It seemed to Harm ever since Mac had been the judiciary branch was onto his tricks. Admiral Chegwidden quietly re-entered the courtroom to watch. It seemed as if the wheels came off the cart of Harm's defense. His next witness, the defendant's brother was unable to keep his story straight and the testimony discredited by Sturgis.

His client recognized the warning signs, leaned over and whispered to Harm, "I want to change my plea now; before they throw the book at me".

The court-martial over, Chegwidden stood and strode over to the commander. Harm inwardly gulped. "My office Rabb, now" he growled.

Turner gave him a look of sympathy; the admiral had been like a bear for a while, the staff knew he had broken his engagement to the professor and apparently, Rabb had broken the straw on the camels back. The last time the admiral had appeared that livid at someone on staff it was an unfortunate Tiner.

When they reached the office, AJ ordered Coates to hold all calls short of another attack on Washington'. What followed was without a doubt the worst dressing-down Harm ever had. This included the lecture his mother gave after his return from Vietnam at sixteen. Harm swore to himself never to get in a situation so the admiral was that livid at him ever again. While he stood there at attention there were a few times Harm was sure the admiral was going to burst a blood vessel. The admiral told him he was sorry that he'd asked Harm to return because with a few exceptions he had not been the same attorney the admiral had known less than a year ago. Harm was in the woodshed. To summarize the admiral he was informed that any possibility of promotion to captain most likely would not happen when he was eligible for it. For one thing, he had lost nearly six months of eligibility when he was with the CIA. The admiral told him one more major screw-up and he would find himself a very large black mark on his record.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Mac's morning had proceeded much more calmly. She'd spent the morning over at the Washington Naval Yards interviewing for a case which would begin next week and so had missed the fireworks. Sturgis filled her in on how court had gone. He had just reached the part where Harm was invited' to Chegwidden's office when she saw Harm's mom exit the elevator. She walked over, Sturgis followed he knew the Burnett's from Academy days, he knew he'd met the other woman in the group somewhere before.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burnett it's nice to see you again" Sturgis could see the teen with them was undoubtedly related to Harm.

"Mrs. Burnett, I'm Colonel Mackenzie. I'm glad to finally meet you. Harm is currently in with the admiral. I don't think it should be much longer. He'll be out shortly so why don't we wait in my office?"

The group followed Mac to her office.

Sturgis went to get his cover. He was meeting his girlfriend, Verese Chestnut, who was back in town, for lunch. He knew he'd seen the woman with the Burnett's before and he was trying to remember where. He was still in his desk when he remembered the very brief encounter with the woman in Mac's office.

Flashback  
1989  
Honolulu, Hawaii, Waikiki Beach  
1130 local

Ensign Sturgis Turner had the morning off, he and his bunkmate Ensign Wilson, were going to take in Waikiki Beach. They'd just been settled in when a beach ball landed nearby. A toddler was coming forit. "Mine" the toddler said. He gave the ball back to the toddler.

"Andy, say thank you." The young woman, obviously the boy's mother, prodded.

"Tank oo" the little boy sped off, as fast as he could, towards someone familiar. Sturgis stood up. "Harm, buddy, what are you doing these neck of the woods, I thought you were in stationed at Pensacola?"

Harm responded. "I'm here on leave, you?"

"No, I'm stationed at Pearl, have the afternoon off, could be a worse duty station." Sturgis replied smiling.

Harm's next words surprised the submariner. "Sturgis, I'd like you to meet Shannon and the little guy with the good aim is Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, Shannon, Harm and I roomed at the Academy."

Harm was about to tell Sturgis this was his wife and child when Wilson who was waving somewhat frantically, interrupted by yelling at Sturgis.

"Hey, Turner, we got to go, trouble back on board, we need to go back to Pearl ASAP".

Sturgis quickly shook Harm's hand. "Nice seeing you, Harm, I'll try to get a hold of you before you head home." The reunion never did materialized and the roommates didn't see each other for nearly a decade, before they were working together at JAG. When Sturgis asked Harm about the woman he'd met at Waikiki after his arrival, Harm tersely informed Sturgis that they'd broken up years ago. Sturgis had not brought up that long ago meeting since.

Chapter 6

JAG headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
1122 local

Harm left the admirals office heading towards his cubbyhole office the echoes of the admiral's wrath in his head. He hoped his family would be running late even if leaving a message at the gate for them stating he was to be off the grounds for the rest of the day would be embarrassing. He needed at least a couple of minutes to decompress. After the worst dressing down in his career, if not his life the admiral had given him a choice – non-judicial punishment of suspension for the rest of the day plus the next ten working days or an Article 32 hearing for several counts of dereliction of duty. Harm knew if he went with the article 32 he would likely be ending two careers, his Navy and his law career.

The suspension along with everything that had occurred in the past year was career stalling but he at least he still had a job, Harm knew from his experience with Mattie few family court judges would look favorably at a someone who'd just torpedoed his career. Therefore, he took the suspension it was the lesser of two evils. The admiral informed him a permanent letter of reprimand was going into his file. Annual reviews were coming up--- Harm was looking at a review that would most likely see him leave the Navy as a Commander, recommending that he not be promoted even though he was due to go before a promotions board.

Harm would be persona- non-grata at headquarters by noon. For the duration of his suspension, he'd have to have a legitimate reason, such as an appointment, to be on the grounds or find himself in the brig.

"Bud, Mac, my off—." He saw this mother and stepfather, ex-wife and son walking towards him. "Bud, Mac, my office NOW." To the visitors "Let me take care of this--- then we can go." Mac and Bud quickly walked into his office. "Bud, the Admiral will call you in to take over, I'm not TAD. The admiral gave me a choice: ten days suspension or being brought up on charges."

"Yes sir." Bud then went back to his office. Harm had seemed out of sorts since Christmas. Bud had learned when to lay low. This was definitely one of those times.

"Mac, before you start, the admiral said it was an accumulation of several of my 'brilliant actions' in court plus disregarding CAG's orders at Christmas, the 'appropriation' of the Humvee while he was ejected and the whole fiasco with my trial, and then the resignation. He said since Christmas my work, with the exception of the SecNav's case, has been deplorable. The one bit of good news is I now have a lot of time to get everything worked out in my personal life. The admiral said if I get my six in trouble once more in the next year that I'll be doing a three-year tour in Diego Garcia." He stopped his tirade and then asked "Mac if you don't have lunch plans please come with us, with the mood I'm in I am likely to kill. Let's get out of here."

With that, they left his office, Harm and Mac walking towards the small group waiting for him. "Let's go," he said gesturing his visitors towards the elevator"

"Harm" his mother started to say before Harm interrupted somewhat harshly.

"Let's discuss this elsewhere Mom," his tone rather abrupt. They got to the parking lot. "Harmon David, I raised you better than that" his mother turned on him when he got to his vehicle.

"Mom, I'm not having a good day, I'll explain later, just not here."

Mac interjected because she was trying to calm him down before the guards had to come over. "Flyboy, why don't you drive my Corvette? I'll drive everybody else in your Lexus."

He smiled for the first time that day. "It's a deal."

The smile disappeared with Shannon's request. "Harm, I would really like to talk to you alone."

"Shannon, we need to talk and this would be a good time for it without anyone to interrupt us". After exchanging keys with Mac, Harm took Shannon in Mac's corvette. Mac guided everybody else over to the Lexus.

Chapter 7

On the Beltway

Between Falls Church Virginia and Union Station in DC

Washington DC

1202 local

Andy finally broke the silence that had been in the car since leaving JAG headquarters "So you work with my dad?" Mac nodded Andy asked another question "Why did you call him flyboy?

Mac chuckled, "He's a pilot."

Andy had a questioning look on his face. "He flies? What's he doing at JAG then?"

Mac answered, taking the time to look directly at him as they were stopped at a red light. "He is one of the senior lawyers. He's has even been on the bench, once which is he was the judge. About twelve years ago was flying at night and he had a mishap they found out he had night blindness which grounded him from flying for the navy."

"Your accent sounds Australia, but different than Sydney. Mac queried of her teenaged passenger.

"I should, we live in Tasmania."

"So do I call you Andrew or Andy, or do you go by Drew?"

"I go by Andy; I know I'm in trouble she calls me Andrew John Rabb. Mum said they decided I wouldn't be Harmon Rabb the third. I didn't know the truth about my dad til I turned thirteen and I found their divorce decree, while I was looking for something in mum's records. It was about that time I saw Dad on TV. He was in Australia at the time."

Mac knew exactly what case that was since she'd been in Australia for part of that case. She also found it interesting Harm had an AJ of his own. She was going to give Harm a bad time about that for sure. She would wait until he was in a better mood however.

Trish and Frank were listening intently to the conversation in the front seat. The couple had been together for many years and could carry on a conversation with their eyes. Franks' said "Don't interrupt we'll find out more this way. Trish's' responded, "Mac's the closest thing to an impartial observer here."

Andy continued. "The story she told me about my dad when I was little was just a load of bull. She'd said my dad left when I was little. When I found the birth certificate, she was forced to tell me the truth. They had married six weeks after they met, and had me a just under a year later. Since Dad was serving on a carrier, he was gone several months at a time. About the time of the first Gulf War, she freaked and left for home, Mum was from Australia. She sent dad divorce papers with a solicitor here in the states. She told the Australian court with dad's job being dangerous she wanted sole custody. She told her solicitor not to give her forwarding address, soon after Mum and I left for Tasmania. Other than two trips to Sydney I hadn't been out of Tasmania since then, until this weekend. You know, I just remembered, Mum's cousin live here in DC, he almost married a couple of years ago but they broke it off after postponing the ceremony at the last minute."

Mac paled for just a second, a thought just came to her and to her credit, her voice didn't waver when she asked the teen "this might seem a very odd question but is your mother related to a Michael Brumby?"

Chapter 8

"Mum and Mic are cousins; they grew up together after his parents' death and he calls my grandparents mum and dad."

"Just what's so funny?" Andy said after he quit laughing. The car before them had stalled so they had to stay for the light to cycle around again.

When Mac stopped laughing "It explains a whole lot; no wonder Harm hated his guts."

Dad hated whose guts?" Andy was thoroughly confused. However, he could tell his father was not a happy camper. Harm's body language telegraphed that clearly, while they were walking to the car back at JAG Headquarters.

"Mic Brumby." Andy looked quite confused so she added. "When your dad went back to being a full-time pilot JAG had an exchange officer from the Australian Navy. He stayed here for a while after your Dad returned to JAG. They both showed an interest in me, Mic showed more interest, to make a long story short I chose Mic. As you know, I didn't marry him. Just before my wedding your dad had his quals, which he needs to keep his flying current. He finished. While flying back they developed mechanical problems. Your dad and Skates, his RIO, had to eject. Harm was missing for hours. To make a long story short I postponed the wedding. Mic, to his credit realized I wasn't really in love with him and he called everything off and returned to Australia. The woman your dad was seeing broke up with him, in fact she married her high school sweetheart, a mortician of all things very shortly after."

The brief look of humor on Andy's face when she mentioned the mortician soon dimmed with worry.

"You said dad hated Mic's guts; why?" the teen was spoken to like an adult and so he answered in kind, being honest in his words and feelings.

Mac shrugged. "I don't know. I just know they never liked each other in fact they barely tolerated each other at work much less when they had to be together socially."

They reached Harm's apartment, several minutes before Harm, who'd managed to hit every light red, worsening his already sour mood.. Staying in Harm's vehicle, they listened to a CD Mattie had put in before her court ordered return to her father. Harm hadn't been able to take the CD out yet even though his problems at JAG had coincided with her court ordered return to her father.

Chapter 9

The tension between Harm and Shannon was so evident a blind person would have seen it. The portion of the conversation Mac, the Burnett's and Andy heard as they drove up was contentious. It was obvious the two needed to get festered emotional wounds drained.

"Harm, I need to get back, I don't need trouble with the Admiral, I'll be back, and bring any forms you need" She told him as she gave him her keys.

Harm gave her back her set of keys and she got into her car. "I'll grab lunch on the way back. It was nice meeting all of you. See you tonight. "

"Let's go upstairs." Harm led everyone inside and went to his apartment.

As soon as they were in the apartment, his mother asked, "Why didn't Mac stay?"

"She has to go to back to work--- I don't." He said this as he took his coat and cover off and put them on the desk for the time being.

Trish looked concerned if not downright worried.

"Lately all I can do is to manage to tick the admiral off. This morning was just the icing on the cake. I've the rest of today and all through all next week to get my 'act together'. I'm skating on extremely thin ice with the admiral right now. He told me one more stunt in the near future and I will be doing a three year tour in Diego Garcia and that's if I'm not shown the door."

"Isn't Diego Garcia in the Indian Ocean?" Andy queried.

"Yes it is" Frank told his grandson.

"I take it would not be a promotion." Andy asked no one in particular. His grandmother nodded in the affirmative to his statement.

Harm went over to the kitchen "No, it wouldn't. You may not be hungry, but I'm going to make myself a bite to eat. Help yourself."

"Harm, did you get called on the carpet because of our visit." Shannon asked. She'd been very quiet to this point, realizing that from words spoken earlier her former spouse was still irate. The conversation in the car gave her an idea of how unhappy he was about her past actions.

Harm sighed. "No, I've been skating on thin ice with the admiral for awhile. The trial, my resignation, add to that my time away from the Navy. I think I came back to JAG because of Mattie. Then her father came back. To tell the truth, I've had more than a few cases that I should've handled differently the past few years. The admiral told me to reassess my priorities while I'm off."

Frank noticed the blinking light on the answering machine indicating messages left. "Harm you have a couple of messages. Do you want to listen to them now or later?"

"Now, there's a pad on the table next to it. Get the numbers I need to call them back." The first one was his dentist reminding him of his appointment next week. The second was from Sergei.

"Older brother, wanted to tell you I got married today. We decide to have small wedding. Galina and I went to what you call justice of peace. We see you in summer on vacation."

"Sounds like a wrong number". Shannon volunteered as she had never heard of Harm's brother. The look on Trish Burnett's face told her otherwise.

Trish asked Harm, "Who's Galina?" She figured it was someone special to her son's brother but hadn't really understood the Russian accented voice of the man who was her husband's son.

"His fiancée, I guess I should I say wife I've met her. She is very pretty, a flight attendant for Aeroflot." Trish relaxed a little. Galina's a little too flaky for my tastes but Sergei loves her."

"Who was on the phone Dad?" Andy had been in the bathroom during most of the phone call.

Before Harm could reply Trish answered her grandson, considering the topic, a sensitive subject to her, her voice was amazingly objective. "He's your uncle Sergei; your dad's half brother. Harm learned his dad was taken to the Soviet Union. Your grandfather somehow escaped the KGB around 1980. Apparently, he was protecting Sergei's mother from being raped by soldiers when he was shot and killed. Your uncle, his mother was carrying him at that time; your grandfather saved both their lives. Isn't that right Harm?" He nodded.

Harm took the story from there. "I met Sergei's mother while I researched the possibility dad was still alive. She said he died protecting her. A year later I was sent to Russia on assignment; Sergei was in the Russian army as a helicopter pilot. As his brother, I tried to bring him come back to the states with me but he stayed. He was in Chechnya and was shot down. A year later he was brought to the states as part of an exchange." Andy and Shannon were listening to the story in amazement. "I tried to help get him citizenship but the DNA proof was not conclusive enough for the INS which is a lot stricter since 9/11. Sergei thought the immigration process was taking too long. He said he was 'lonely', but I think he was homesick. He went back to Russia. He's visited me here since."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10- 11 - 12

Frank stood up "if you don't' mind, Trish and I are going to head back to the hotel. I've got several calls I need to make before the end of business today, I never sleep well on red-eye flights, even if they are on company planes. I need to have a little bit of shut-eye, if I'm going to be any good tonight."

Shannon shook her head. "Harm I'd like to get some running in, after two days of flying, I just want to get the kinks out. Do you know of any good trails?"

"Sure I do, I could do with a run myself this afternoon."

"Andy, you interested in running, getting the kinks out after all that traveling?" his mother asked.

"No, I have schoolwork to do, the sooner I'm done the sooner I can enjoy this extra break" the teen said with a smile.

"I have a computer, so you can do it right here, if you have any questions or problems call. I'll give you my cell number." Harm grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the number on it.

"Harm we've already checked in, I'll give you the hotel information," his mother said, getting a piece of paper out of her purse and putting it on the dining table. She and Frank hailed a cab, and in a matter of minutes, they were headed to their hotel.

To tell the truth Andy really wanted to run, but he also wanted to get school assignments done and wanted it done as soon as possible. Besides, if his parents went for a run they could talk before others got involved. By the look on his fathers face, Andy knew his mother had a lot to answer for and in Andy's opinion rightfully so. He should have been able to see his father occasionally while growing up. He had friends that had divorced parents, and even if it meant only a short time a year with the other parent, his friends at least had been able to see both parents some each year. He hadn't, and told his mother many times is was the one thing he would have liked as a child she had not given him.

Harm told Andy when he was ready to eat to either fix something or order it in. He gave him his extra key in case he went out. He changed out of his uniform and put on sweats.

Chapter 11

Stu's Café

Montgomery County, Maryland

1515 local

Harm and Shannon finished their runs, at the same park just at different paces. They stopped at a diner to get coffee and talk. Things stayed remarkably civil between them even when Harm asked her if she remembered the address of the firm that had handled the divorce. He'd remembered Mic telling him once saying once in passing that he'd clerked at the firm, at the time of the divorce. The talk had happened during a drive to Norfolk while they were doing a JAG man investigation shortly after Harm's return from active duty flying.

This time Harm and Shannon actually talked and listened to each other, getting past the hurtful words of before. They knew they would not reconcile, too many years had passed, Harm was hurt by her actions. He told her how her leaving had devastated him, how he was wary of committing his heart to anyone because of her actions. He also reminded her he knew how it was to grow up without a father. Harm also listened to Shannon, better than he had during their marriage. During this time, they came to an understanding regarding Andy's future.

They compromised, as both wanted Andrew with them, he was old enough to decide for himself, the final decision they would leave up to their son. Andy would decide if he wanted to finish high school in Tasmania or in DC. He would spend the remaining summer vacations until college with his father if he stayed in Tasmania. He would go to Tasmania for the summer if he spent the year with Harm. They worked out a schedule of visitation, leaving the decision of where he would stay until graduation up to Andy. Walking back to the car Harm leaned over to give her a hug, she reciprocated, giving him a tight hug in return. The one thing in their relationship that had never been cool was their physical relationship. Shannon brought Harm closer to her to take it to the next level but Harm shook his head. "I'm sorry Shannon, I can't, I'm seeing Mac, I want to stay faithful to her." Shannon realized knew in her heart it had been a long shot to seduce her former husband and smiled, a bit ruefully.

The ride back to the apartment went well, the earlier animosity gone. As they entered the apartment, Andy was concentrating on finishing one of the assigned papers. He'd worked on his schoolwork all afternoon, so as soon as the assignments were completed he could enjoy his time in the States.

"Andy, we're back, you need to get ready to leave. We're going the hotel.Since it's_ a nice place_ we need to change," Shannon told her son as he was saving the assignment to a floppy disc.

Harm took his former wife and his son back to the hotel, he then gave the concierge a note for Frank, giving directions to meet him at DeLaRosa's at seven.

DeLaRosa's Washington DC 1845 local

Harm drove them back to the hotel so they could change. Then he went home, after a quick shower he put on a pair of black slacks, a blue and white striped shirt and a black jacket. He knew he didn't need a tie for DeLaRosa's but he wore one anyway. It was one little AJ had given him for his birthday months before. He always felt good when he wore it, and wanted the same tonight. He made good time arriving about ten minutes before the others who it turned out got lost. Mac declined a phoned invitation to join them citing her workload, since Harm's suspension made it impossible for her to get out of the office early for the next few days.

While they ate, the topics were kept neutral. Trish and Frank talked about a trip they had made to Europe that had been a working vacation for Trish. She'd visited the galleries where several up and coming artists were displaying their work. Andy asked his father if he had been to Europe. Harm said he had been recently, pleading a case before the world court. Andy said it must be nice to travel and asked his father where he'd been in the past year. Harm told him this past year had been much different from years past. Andy asked why. Harm said other than a trip to Paraguay and the trial before the World Court at The Hague; he couldn't say where he'd been. Andy asked him why. Harm replied that he'd worked for several months for the CIA where he'd been remained classified. Trish interjected that she knew he'd been in the Mediterranean – she'd seen the newscast. Harm told the group that newscast caused him his career at CIA. He'd been identified, on international television no less, and that was frowned upon at the company.

Harm told the group that after his dismissal by the CIA he'd worked for a short time as a crop-duster, and his boss was younger than Andy. For some reason struck both his son and Frank as very amusing. The both laughed heartily at that news, Trish and Shannon were laughing more demurely, but both of their eyes were dancing at the thought. The adults just couldn't see Harm taking orders from someone young enough to be his daughter. Harm told them he'd found out Mattie had been living her and running a business by herself since her dad's disappearance. He let them know he'd tried to get guardianship but her father's return changed that. The court decided Mattie was to live with her father. Mattie was unhappy with the decision, but Harm had been allowed to keep in contact she had acquiesced albeit reluctantly. As they were eating dessert, they decided what to do while everyone was in town visiting; Frank had to work preparing for the committee hearing. The others decided on sightseeing. After all, they had a long time local resident as a tour guide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13

Harm drove Andy and Shannon to the Vietnam Veterans Memorial, Andy had told him he would like to go, and if it would be okay to go tonight. Shannon said she wanted to go as well. It mattered to her son, so she went, to get insight into her ex. They spent several minutes there together and then Andy asked if he could be by himself for a few minutes. Harm and Shannon walked down further, giving Andy time alone with his grandfather. Harm then returned them to their hotel, telling them he would be by about nine thirty, the time decided upon at the restaurant.

Harm called Mac on his cell phone. "Can I stop by? I need to talk...I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." She could sense he wanted to talk and needed a shoulder to lean on.

When Harm arrived, Mac had a cup of coffee ready, decaf, as she knew he hadn't much sleep the night before. She poured a cup for herself. She gave him a quick kiss and then they sat together on the couch in the living room.

"Andy told me about Mic, once I got over that shock, it made a lot of sense why you two never got along, I knew there was something he was holding back about his family. He said he had a cousin he'd had a falling out with years before, I realize now it was Shannon. Harm, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to this morning, before work, that is why I wanted to go and get coffee and talk, I might have prevented the suspension if I had been able to talk with you, maybe not, I haven't had my head on real straight at work for a couple of months. In fact, I would have to say that you and I finally getting together is the best thing that happened to me in the past year. Otherwise, I could write the past year off as the worst in my life."

"You told me you'd give me more details. Tell me about Shannon, how did you two meet? I want the details, if we're to be a couple. You know my history, its time learn about yours."

After taking a long sip Harm set his cup down and then took Mac's hands in his. "We met at Pensacola; she was in Florida on an extended vacation. We met; you could say it was love at second sight, the first time we ran into each other she was with Jack Keeter as his date. The next night we ran into each other at the same restaurant, she said she had gone with Jack only as a favor for a girlfriend that could not make it to dinner. We were inseparable from then one, well as inseparable as I could be while at flight school. We eloped six weeks later, she said she was going to have to return to Australia and I didn't want her that far away, in case someone else would have caught her fancy. We were only married three months when we found out she was pregnant, I was ecstatic, and with the length of flight school I was there for Andy's birth, not at sea like a lot of my friends when their firstborn came. We had what I thought was a good marriage, sure we had our share of arguments, and considering I spend close to half of my marriage at sea I thought we were doing better than some, boy was I in for a rude awakening."

Mac gave him a hug, she could see the next part of the story was going to be rough and she was right, as he told her what happened after the ramp strike.

"Shannon said she wanted to go home for a visit, and I didn't mind, she hadn't seen most of them since they came to Pensacola when Andy was two I didn't think anything of it. She had every right to go visit her family and take her son with her. She filed for divorce, and the papers arrived on board ship, the same day I crashed." He stopped for a moment gathering his emotions and continued. "Because of her family connections she was able to get a quick divorce and custody settlement in her favor. By the time I was healthy enough to travel, I had been given a restraining order. I do have to give Shannon credit."

"What's that?" Mac queried.

"I don't know that I would have become an attorney if I had been able to contest the divorce properly. It's one reason I've strived to make sure things are done by the book, knowing when to bend, but not break them. That everyone, no matter how much of a scum bucket, deserves a fair hearing and trial."

"I agree, the Navy missed out on a great aeronautical engineer. Instead they have one of the best NAVY attorneys in you."

"Just one of the best?" He said puzzled and a little hurt.

"I said, Navy; attorney" flyboy." She gave him a kiss and a hug, which turned into a few more hugs and kisses. They'd decided early in their dating to keep their relationship out of the bedroom for the time being. Harm pushed Mac away, reluctantly. "I've got to be going. You have to be up early tomorrow morning. I don't have to be anywhere until nine thirty. I'm going to be tour guide, show Mom, Shannon and Andy some of the sights. I took Andy and Shannon to the Wall tonight."

"You and Shannon talk, and if you need a mediator, I'm here for both of you. Let me know if I need to bring any papers with me. I can quickly run over to Family Law and get them." She gave him a goodbye kiss and hug and he left her apartment.

Chapter 14

Friday  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
1000 local

Shannon and Andy planned to leave that evening to return to Tasmania. Her boss, the chief of police, had contacted Shannon. He told her the man she witnessed committing murder had been apprehended and they needed her official statement.

On Thursday, after long discussions with Shannon and with Andy, it was agreed Andy would stay during the school year with Harm. Andy would return to Tasmania where he could say good-bye to friends and classmates, and get clothing and other paraphernalia he'd need until summer. Since Harm was available and Andy wanted him to meet his friends, Harm agreed to go, he was taking other flights, and would join up with them in Melbourne.

Harm agreed, in a compromise with Shannon, that Andy would finish his schooling at Shaw Academy, a private school used by many of the diplomatic corps. Shannon would pay Harm support; in fact, she told him she was returning the money he had sent as support to him. They decided to put the money in trust, for Andy to use in college for various expenses. Shannon would pay all tuition expenses for Shaw. Father and son would return to DC in a week.

Thursday Mac arranged a meeting with Commander Mattoni in family law for Harm and Shannon to sign papers; and brought over a copy Thursday night to explain to Shannon what exactly would take place. Mac explained to Shannon exactly what each of the terms entailed.

Since all the terms were agreed upon with Mac serving as Shannon's attorney, Harm had represented himself so all they needed to do at JAG was to sign and file the documents.

Harm didn't go in uniform, since he did not want to further antagonize Chegwidden. He timed it with so they could slip in and out. Harm wanted Mattoni, who was a senior attorney to witness. Harm knew the officer would not ask too many questions. He promised to explain his story to Mattoni when he returned from the suspension. After signing all the required paperwork for the custody agreement, Harm put Andy on his insurance, as it would be easier for him to have American insurance while in the states.

Because of the hour, most of the staff Harm worked with was in court. Due to this, they finished the signing and made it all the way back to the visitor's parking lot before being hailed. Harm heard Harriet's. voice calling him.

"Harriet since I'm suspended Im going out of town, I'll see you when I get back, give my love to the boys."

"May I ask where you are going?" the inquisitive lieutenant asked.

"Australia. I'll tell Mic you said hello." He smiled as he said this last part getting into his car and leaving Harriet standing there flabbergasted.

Andy and Shannon were already in the Lexus. Harm had told them, while at DeLaRosa's that Bud, Harriet's husband, had been the unfortunate recipient of two fists when he had been in Australia. It was the footage of that "spat" with Brumby Andy had seen on TV years before.

Shannon had also seen the scuffle on television and always wondered who the poor soul was.

Chapter 15

Burnie Tasmania  
1900 local

Shannon had phoned Mic while in DC to inform him she'd agreed to Andy staying with Harm. This way there was time for Mic to filed papers lifting any restrictions Harm might have had regarding his proximity to both of them. Mic was glad that Shannon had finally come to her senses about Harm. Mic had talked with her several times over the past few years trying to get her to allow Andy to see his father. Harm's flight was a more direct flight to Sydney; he left for the Dulles airport after going to JAG headquarters and arrived in Melbourne about 4 hours earlier than they had. Mic met him at the airport and told Harm the restraining order had been lifted.

Harm along with Mic, met Shannon and Andy just outside of customs. They had just enough time to get to their flight to Burnie.

It was Saturday; Police Chief Petrie met them at the airport. After all, Shannon was his administrative assistant and, to tell the truth, he thought of her as a daughter. He greeted Harm warmly. The chief had worked with Shannon in getting her to realize just how much of a mistake her running away had been all those years ago. "Shannon, I know you've had a long flight, but if we can get your statement, it would be greatly appreciated.

"While I was in DC, Harm took me to the Australian Embassy and I gave my statement there; I have a copy with me. I have the video and the transcription with me." Harm then opened his briefcase, took a large brown envelope out, and gave it to the chief.

"Good, this should suffice, if we have any questions, I know where to reach you, see you Monday morning".

Shannon drove, especially after hearing about Harm's driving in Sydney four years earlier, as they went to the house, which mother and son had lived in since their arrival on the island years before. Harm would sleep in the guest room. He was just grateful he was along for this trip and able to see where his son had spent his formative years.

Harm sent a quick voice mail to Mac, telling her they'd arrived safely and telling her how much he missed her. As he signed off he said to himself, "Boy do you have it bad, you are really in love with Sarah."

Sunday morning was lazy, they all slept in and everybody felt much better after a needed rest, traveling half way around the world could make anyone tired.. Harm went online to check his email and IM'd Mac for several minutes. It was definitely cheaper than calling her. His phone bill was going to be large enough this month, IM was definitely the way to have a long conversation and he understood why Bud and Harriet had done so much of it while he was stationed on the Seahawk. Andy called his friends and had they would come over late in the afternoon. "I have big news" enticed a large gaggle of his friends.

Harm knew, from his own experience as a teen how much several boys could consume. He knew the easiest way to feed the group was pizza.

When the pizza parlor that was located only a few blocks away finally opened, Shannon called in the large order telling them to have delivered at four p.m.

Andy's friends were happy to see him; they had wondered why he'd disappeared for nearly a week. The only information at school they'd received was there was a family emergency.

Before all had arrived, the pizza came. Harm stayed in the background wanting to observe his son with his friends, friends Andy would soon be leaving. When they all were there, Andy finally told them his news. As you can see, there's someone new here. I'd like for you all to meet my dad Harmon Rabb." This news was a surprise to all his  
friends. "A little over a week ago, something happened to my mum that scared the, well the daylights out of her. She realized for my safety she needed to make contact with my dad. She did. That's the good news. The bad news is for all of you. On Thursday I leave to go to live with my dad."

"That's not so bad Andy. We'll be able to see you on long weekends and on holiday." His friend Travis said, not comprehending just how far away Andy was moving. Somehow Travis thought Andy's father was in Sydney.

Andy shook his head. "What I didn't tell you is Dad lives in DC."

"He lives in DC, is he with the Embassy?" This question came from Melinda Soriano, the next-door neighbor girl who'd grown up with Andy

"No, he's with the Navy" Andy said, "The US Navy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 16

"Your dad is an American?" Travis asked, obviously the dim bulb of the batch.

"He is," Harm nodded and was about to speak, but Shannon spoke first. She surprised everyone with what she had to say. "In 1991 I ran away, leaving the country I thought I had adopted, and I bolted from my marriage, taking Andy because I couldn't handle being a military wife. This was very immature of me. I've not allowed Andy any contact with his father until a week ago. When we were in DC Harm and I decided it was up to Andy where he wanted to live. It was Andy's decision to go to DC and get to know his father." Andy's friends had always liked how she treated them with dignity. They returned the favor now by not denigrating her past actions.

The teens then introduced themselves to Harm, many questions asked about what he did and what he had done during the war on terrorism. They were impressed that he was a lawyer and a pilot. The teens were finally sent home when parents started to call inquiring after their whereabouts. Andy's friends had quickly taken a shine to Harm.

Monday morning Harm dropped Andy off at his school. Harm went out to pick up several pieces of luggage and boxes to ship Andy's belongings. At lunchtime, he met Shannon and they went to the high school to meet with Andy's headmaster. The headmaster would send Andy's transcripts, school records and medical records to Shaw Academy to complete his enrollment.

Since Andy was leaving his teachers told him he didn't have to do any of the assigned homework, this greatly freed up his time after school to say his goodbyes and to pack. He would take most of his clothing, what he wasn't taking he had decided to donate to Goodwill. He'd gone through most of his belongings on Sunday, putting things into piles for packing or donating. Harm offered to pack what was to be shipped. The boxes going with Andy were set aside. With the extra luggage, they wanted to keep the weight to a minimum.

Chapter 17

Burnie Airport, Tasmania, Australia  
1020 local time

Wednesday morning Harm had the "fun" and responsibility of taking Andy's boxes to the airport for shipment. He used his home address but his JAG cell phone number as the contact number, with all the items being shipped it would be easier to pick them up at the airport. He had just finished up at the counter when a police cruiser stopped in front of the building and a young constable entered and came up to him.

"Commander Rabb?"

"I'm Commander Rabb." He felt a pit in his stomach and though it did not show on his face, he was terrified.

The constable continued, ushering him towards the door. There's been an incident in Burnie; you need to come with me."

Harm froze for a second, "Is my son all right? What happened to my son?" he said his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Andy's fine; however, you are needed the hospital. Ms Collins was shot and seriously wounded."

As they went from the airport with sirens blaring towards the school, the baby-faced constable explained to Harm that Shannon had gone during her break to the chemists (pharmacy for us Yanks). While there, the chemist was robbed and both Shannon, and the chemist, had been shot point-blank. The constable said that the chemist had died at the scene.

The police cruiser reached the school quickly. The school had been notified and the headmaster was waiting with Andy at the front door.

The sergeant told the headmaster he could call the hospital to keep him informed of Shannon's condition. Andy was near tears and just wanted comfort by his father. It didn't matter that Andy was almost as tall as his father he hugged his father and broke into tears once they were in the car.

City Hospital  
Burnie, Tasmania, Australia  
1040 local

When they got to the hospital the police chief was there waiting for them. "Let's go in here." They followed him into what was a conference room just outside of the emergency department. "We've caught the shooters. They'll rot in jail, if I have anything to say about it. They were friends' of the guy she saw a couple of weeks ago."

The doctor entered the room. "Mr. Rabb?" Harm nodded. Andy came close and put his hand on his fathers arm, he desperately needed the support. The look on the doctor's face gave Andy a sinking feeling.

"Chief Petrie, Mr. Rabb, the wounds Ms Collins received are life threatening, she is critical right now. She needs surgery and I will tell you right now, there is a good possibility that she will not survive the surgery. She is conscious and would like to speak with you, if you all would follow me."

Petrie and Andy followed Harm into the cubicle were Shannon lay; shewas attached to numerous machines. She motioned for Harm to come over. He did. "Harm, I might not make it and I want you to do one thing." Shannon said barely above a whisper but all in the room heard her.

"What's that?"

"Harm, marry me. I'll die easier knowing he's with you."

Chapter 18

Harm, and Andy as well, were both stunned. So were all in the room. One of the older sisters had seen this request happen before but the others hadn't.

Harm knew Mac would be hurt, but would also understand why he had to say yes. He flashed back to Paraguay and the kiss Mac had given Webb. He now completely understood why Mac had kissed Webb in Paraguay.

"I will" Harm said, gently taking her hand. Harm had seen critical injuries enough to know Shannon did not look good. If she survived, they'd annul the marriage before he left. Shannon told him after the long flight back to Tasmania she didn't plan on making the trip again unless it was for a graduation, a wedding, or births of her grandchildren. She really didn't like flying.

The police chief left the room as soon as he heard Harm's response to page the chaplain. The current chaplain of the hospital was his pastor and the chief knew today's schedule, he was visiting patients. The young pastor was in the waiting room with another parishioner. After a quick discussion between all concerned, the pastor went to Shannon.

"Let's proceed." This was directed to everyone in the room.

The chaplain knew most of the story between Shannon and Harm as Shannon had attended his church for the past few years. He knew there wasn't time for a full ceremony so he pared it down to the essentials.

After the briefest of ceremonies, Shannon signed the certificate. It wasn't very legible but she signed it, Petrie had called over to the courthouse, which fortunately was only a block away, one of the clerks ran over to the hospital with the license. Petrie told the registrar he'd pay personally as soon as he got there. Shannon was rushed into surgery. Harm signed the certificate, the chief and the sergeant followed as witnesses.

It seemed like days; in fact, it was just two hours later when the surgeon came back. "She made it through the surgery, if she survives the first twenty four hours she should survive."

Harm called Mac, who was at home; all he got was the answering machine. "With the time difference, she should be home from work the night before. I think" he thought wishing he had her sense of time.

He left a brief message, telling her Shannon had been shot and wasn't doing well, he also told Mac he had something to tell her and would call with an update.

Several hours passed. To the people in the waiting room it seemed like decades. Police Chief Petrie called Mic, who was Shannon's emergency contact and informed him what had very recently occurred. Andy's friends came after school to comfort him, they'd been informed of the shooting by the headmaster.

Harm took this opportunity to call Mac again; he'd awakened her only an hour after she had gone to bed. The shooting naturally horrified Mac. Then Harm dropped the bombshell. "Mac, Shannon asked me in the ER to remarry her. It was a brief ceremony."

The news naturally **floored** Mac, "Are you okay with it, and what will you do if she manages to pulls **through?"** **_They_****_ had finally gotten serious, and now Harm was married._****_ Married to someone else, and that someone was his son's mother._**

"We didn't have time to talk about it. I'll ask for an annulment, I'm seeing a Marine, back in DC, I want spend the rest of my days with, not Shannon."

Harm was understandably distracted enough by all of the events in the past week and the current crisis and didn't realized he'd unintentionally proposed to Mac, while he was married to someone else, no less. Not exactly the proposal every girl dreams of but Mac was sure Harm would soon make the proposal in a more romantic, more traditional way.

Mac muttered a few minutes later after they finished the call, "I'm going to hold you to that Harm". She drifted back to sleep reminding herself to take her cell phone with her to work so Harm could keep in contact and keep in on while she was in her office. With the time zone differential she doubted it but didn't wanted to miss any of his calls if she could help it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 19

Just before midnight, Shannon's condition changed and one of her, doctors came into the waiting room." Harm's stomach again felt like someone had just punched him; the look on the doctor's faces was not encouraging. He felt somewhat as he had when he and Mac waited during Bud's surgery nearly two years ago. "I'm sorry, Shannon died five minutes ago, without regaining consciousness." Harm was understandably upset at the news, but others in the room who had known her in recent years were devastated. Harm comforted his son, letting him cry and express his grief in a way Harm had not been in 1969. Harm was the one who was strong; he'd had the least emotional contact with Shannon recently and therefore he comforted not only his son but the other friends of his wife.

Harm cried as well, for the missed years with his son and the tragic death of a woman he had once loved . Harm knew that with the time difference he should catch Mac in her office getting ready for the workday. He called her direct line. "Mac, Shannon died a few minutes ago, I don't know if I'll be back on Monday or not, I need to check with the admiral, but I'll do it in awhile. I'm still here at the hospital. Call me, on my cell when you have time to talk. I miss you."

Mac told Harm she was sorry Shannon had died, she told Harm to give her condolences to Andy and the rest of his family, including the Brumby, she had to keep the call short because she was due in court shortly.

Harm was all too aware he had a week left on his suspension and irrationally didn't want to call the admiral. He really didn't feel the admiral would give him the extra time, even though as spouse he was entitled. It seemed to Harm that since his arrest the closeness between the two men was missing

Mic and his wife Lydia arrived early Thursday morning from Sydney. They'd been planning to take the early morning flight and informed of Shannon's death soon after those in Burnie. To those who were unaware of the strained history between Mic and Harm they wouldn't have been aware of it by their greeting as the two former colleagues- and at times adversaries -greeted each other with a comforting hug. Mic was Shannon's solicitor of record; he quickly stated the remarriage made things much easier for all concerned. Lydia was named executor of the estate, as a tax attorney with an accounting degree she was the obvious choice to handle her 'sister'-in-law's estate—everything would go to Andy.

Most of Shannon's considerable estate would go into trust for Andy; he wouldn't full access to it until after he was finished with his schooling. If he didn't attend beyond a bachelor's degree, Andy would have access to the estate w the age of 25. Shannon's will stipulate tuition, room and board and books would come out of the estate. As Harm was Andy's biological father, together with Andy's age custody was a moot point which made Andy leaving with Harm much easier than it would have been otherwise. Harm needed to stay in Tasmania for the funeral, Lydia set in motion the closing the house and dealing with Shannon's belongings. When Harm was told how long he needed to stay he told Mic he needed to be back in DC by Wednesday or be AWOL. The police chief took over. "I'll call your c.o. and let him know you're needed here for a few days longer."

Harm hesitated for a second. "The admiral doesn't know I'm here in Tasmania."

"I'll tell him you are needed here on a legal matter and you will discuss the matter when you return."

"If he agrees to that, I'll stay; otherwise I have no choice but to leave by Monday. Andy can come later."

Moments later

JAG headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Admiral, I have a Chief Walter Petrie of the Burnie Police Department on the line." Jennifer Coates told the admiral who was just come back from meetings on the Hill and in a bad mood.

"Admiral Chegwidden, I'm sorry to bother you, I am Chief Walter Petrie and I'm the Chief of Police here in Burnie and I need you to grant emergency leave for one of your officers. I need him to stay here for a week. The officer is Commander Rabb."

"You have my attention, may I ask why you need Commander Rabb." Chegwidden said tersely. His mood had deteriorated, what had "Harmful Rabb" as SecNav Nelson called him done now.

"There was a murder here, the victim was my secretary, Rabb has been very valuable in helping us, My secretary had a son. I would like for Harm to stay until the boy can go to live with his father; Rabb should be back in DC by next Wednesday." Petrie was well aware Rabb had not yet told his commanding officer of the actual family connection.

"I can do that, I'll give him the rest of that week, but he will be AWOL if he does not report that following Monday morning."

"That should work, and Admiral thanks for your help."

Chapter 20

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Monday

0755 local

Harm was 'early' and already hard at work at his desk. He'd arrived well before the starting time. This was not his normal schedule. Most of the staff figured that he wanted to try to get back into the admiral's good graces. They didn't realize he'd met the headmaster of Shaw Academy at 0700. Shannon and Harm had met with Mr. Perkins before leaving for Tasmania, getting everything squared away for Andy's enrollment. He'd be there for the remainder of the school year, before a decision for his senior year.

The school had an interesting uniform policy. Most of week the students were required to wear pants and a dress shirt and tie, except on specifically designated days; Fridays they could wear "street" clothing. Andy was used to this; the school he attended in Burnie had uniforms, so this was a more relaxed atmosphere for him. Harm realized he had missed many first days for Andy, with an early arrival had persuaded his son to pose for a picture. The bane of all first day of school pictures all kids face. Harm was just doing this a decade later than he would've liked to. Harm decided to get a cup of coffee before the day officially started and he left his small office for the break room.

"The traveler returns.' A tired Mac teased Harm as she reached for her coffee mug. They were in the break room. "Harriet said you went to Australia? Then you're gone an extra week? Did you have another run in with Mic?" she asked impishly. She actually knew the reason he'd gone to Tasmania and knew he didn't want the rest to know just yet. She'd gone up to Vermont for the weekend to see Chloe and she had not gotten back into DC until late Sunday night. She had a message to call Harm, no matter what time she got in. They talked for over an hour, Harm told her in detail what all had transpired while he was in Tasmania. He apologized repeatedly to Mac for his marriage, albeit only a few hours long, he told her he understood now, completely, why she kissed Clay while in Paraguay. Mac told him she was hurt, but she understood he was honoring a dying woman's request.

"We got back Saturday. We spent yesterday getting the apartment arranged so Andy and I don't kill each other. This morning I took Andy to Shaw. Man that was rough."

"Andy? You have a roommate?" Harm stopped stirring his coffee and gulped because the question came from the admiral.

"I was just telling Mac, while I was suspended; I went Down Under, Tasmania actually. I ran into Brumby while I was there."

"You went to Tasmania, why there?" This question again from the admiral who seemed to be seconds from ordering him to his office. "And why would you purposely see Brumby of all people?" The admiral wondered if he finally needed to write up transfer papers for his 'problem child' or maybe commitment papers.

"I went to help Andy get his things. I saw Mic while I was there—he's Shannon's cousin. It's going be a tight fit in the apartment, Sergei and I made it work. We'll have to move, but I should wait until the estate is through probate. Andy goes off to college in less than a year and a half. Shannon agreed Andy could be with me if he attended Shaw. She didn't want him going to a public school here in DC. She said she would pay the tuition."

"Commander, just who is Andy and what does Mic Brumby have to with this."

Chegwidden was teetering on signing transfer order forms as soon as he was back in his office. Rabb managed to get involved in a murder while he was on suspension and he'd gone so far away during the suspension.

"Admiral, Andy is my son, and Mic Brumby, he's technically he's Andy's cousin once removed, when Shannon's parents died Mic's parents raised her. Andy considers Mic his uncle." Rabb explained. Harm's responses seemed to both surprise and calm the admiral.

"You said you dropped him off at Shaw? That's the private high school near here, correct?" the admiral queried. When Harm nodded affirmatively, he asked a final question. What year?"

"He's a junior; he's sixteen and will turn seventeen in a few months." I have my digital camera in my office. I have several pictures of him from the past few weeks. I can show you several pictures."

"You keep mentioning Shannon, Commander. Who exactly is she?"

"Shannon was Andy's mother, and my ex-wife. my wife"

Chapter 21

This news came out of left field for the admiral; to cover his shock he filled his coffee cup and then ordered Harm to follow him.

"Commander_ we need_ finish this conversation in my office._" _

Harm had seen during the visit a few weeks earlier, that Andy and Frank were kindred spirits he was not about to crush that. He realized Frank was the only grandfather in Andy's life. He did not want to damage that. He had just over a year before his son would be in college, or university as Shannon and Andy put it. Harm spent his time in Tasmania and the return trip coaching his son on the differences in English between the two countries. Certain expressions could get you into trouble with the wrong person. Harm told his son about a visit in Australia shortly after their marriage when a family friend had asked Harm if he wanted a fag—which meant a cigarette. The man realized Harm was an American by the look of shock on his face and Harm had sputtered out an emphatic red faced "no thanks" before the guy handed Harm a pack of cigarettes." Harm also told Andy when he went somewhere that served cotton candy, not to call it fairy floss, what were called icy poles in Australia were called popsicles in the states. The food differences of calling fries, chips and ketchup, tomato sauce weren't as embarrassing, but Andy should be prepared with the obvious differences. (A.N. Thank all of you who gave me Australian terms, it helped. :)

Harm followed the admiral into his office and shut the door. The admiral didn't sit down nor did he ask Harm to sit. Not a good sign Harm thought. He came nose to nose with the junior officer. "I do hope you took time to consider your future while you were off Commander. I suppose now that you have the responsibilities of a parent you'll be more focused on your job. I expect your performance to improve. Work piled up in your absence; especially since you were gone longer than your suspension, we are still short-handed. I expect the new junior officer to be here in a week, she's been on maternity leave. Until then I'll have you covering her cases."

"When Major Cueva arrives, I expect you to show her the ropes, you cannot pawn her off to Bud, he's on leave next week, you will cover for him. I will try not to send you on many out of town cases for a while. You need to spend time with your son while he is still growing up. Commander, tell me why you got involved in a case in Burnie, Tasmania of all places when you were on suspension?"

"Admiral, my ex wife was shot and killed. She was the primary witness in a major case and after her death I stay for my wife's funeral and to be there for Andy."

"You said ex wife and wife, which one is she Commander?" The astonished admiral was back in Harm's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 22

"My ex wife, Shannon, knew she would likely die, and she wanted to make things easier, legally, for me and Andy after her death. When she asked me I was shocked, I said yes, we were married in a brief ceremony just before her surgery. She initially survived the surgery, but she succumbed to her injuries."

The admiral thought about what he'd heard in the break room. "Andy, your son's name is Andy, short for Andrew I take it." Harm nodded.

"We decided early on he wouldn't be Harmon Rabb the third. Andy's full name is Andrew John Rabb." He gave the admiral a quick grin knowing what the admiral was thinking when he heard the name.

"So you have your own AJ?" AJ Chegwidden couldn't help but grin in return.

Harm knew exactly what his son's initials were; Andy had been named after his maternal grandfathers. When Bud and Harriet had named their son after the admiral, albeit just his initials, Harm had been ecstatic, he'd get to know at least one young AJ, even if wasn't his own son.

"Yes sir, I do."

"Commander, you're dismissed." Harm left before the admiral could change his mind.

Chapter 23

Harm left the admiral's office feeling a great sense of relief. He sauntered to his office where Petty Officer Coates had just placed three large stacks of files. His good mood dipped when he saw them. The stacks, combined with the size of his 'new' office made the room even smaller.

"Somebody looks like they're going to be busy." Mac quipped a few minutes later from the doorway of his office. "I don't think I'll be seeing you any evening this week by the look of those stacks."

"I think I'll be busy 'til Andy leaves for college. The admiral wants me taking these files along with whatever else he assigns me. When Major Cueva joins us next month--- I know Major means Marine."

Mac just smiled, she'd been very glad to hear from the admiral she would no longer be the only Marine officer on their floor.

"I'm to show her the ropes. I think the admiral would have had you show her the ropes, her being a Marine, but I think it's punishment for me because he wants me to do everything she would have for the next couple of weeks. As long as I keep my six out of too much trouble, I might be out of the admiral's doghouse by this summer. By the way, how did the Santos case go I forgot to ask before I left for Tasmania?"

"Acquittal, your hunch about Santos's Chief Warrant Officer was what clinched it; the CWO was the guilty party. I'll admit I wouldn't have made the connection quite so easily. We ended up not having to go through with the court-martial." Changing the topic, "So Andy is coming here after school?"

"Not today, he's going to see what after school activities he's interested in. I'll pick him up after work. It will mean taking work home but I need to get out of here on time until we work out a schedule or a ride for him. He wants to get his license, the only problem, and it's a big one, is he has experience driving." Harm had a slight shudder when he said driving.

Mac looked oddly at Harm until comprehension dawned. "Australians drive on the other side of the road. We're going to Gram's for Easter; there are plenty of roads to practice on which don't have much traffic." Harm continued. "Andy really wants to go to Beltway Burger, he's already complaining about my meatless meals. The last few days in Burnie many of the neighbors brought meals in so I didn't have to cook. How one strict vegetarian and one almost vegetarian managed to have a dead cow lover is beyond me."

"Hey, at least one Rabb that knows a good thing when he sees it" she chuckled as she turned to go back to her office.

Chapter 24

It took Harm and Andy just days to realize the apartment was no longer the best place to live. The main reason things had worked with Sergei living there was that Sergei had only brought himself. Andy had several boxes that would be arriving shortly. Harm realized it was now time to look for a larger apartment if not a house. He knew there were always fixer uppers that went for more reasonable prices than houses that didn't need work. He decided to table any get-togethers until he had a larger residence. Besides, if he had anything to say about it there would be a third person to consider.

Beltway Burger

Falls Church VA

1830 local Thursday

"Mac, these are much better than Dad described". Mac met Andy at school and had taken him out for supper.

"What did you expect; your dad hasn't ever eaten a hamburger from here. In fact, I don't think, in the time I've known him, he's only had 'dead cow' twice. Both of those times he literally had no choice in the matter."

Harm had been forced stay late, taking a teleconference call from overseas; it was the only time the witness was able to teleconference. Since it was still his first week Andy didn't have a large group of friends yet and gladly accepted Mac's invitation to dinner. Mac reminded Harm that Andy was sixteen, not six, and needed some space. Mac offered to take him back to the apartment after dinner, when Andy was arrived he was to call Harm or Harm would call him. Mac asked Andy how things were going at a new school.

He told her about the differences from his school in Burnie. He was used to wearing a uniform so he liked the idea of wearing what he wanted on Fridays. There weren't many Australians at the school; he quickly had made friends with a brother and sister from Melbourne. Stacey and Steve Douglas, their father was legal attaché for the Australian Embassy. Andy had been invited to their house that weekend to watch rugby on cable. The one major flaw staying with Harm, as far as Andy was concerned, was the severe lack of cable. Mac told him he was lucky to have a TV in the apartment. A friend had given Harm the TV only recently. Andy was amazed his father did not own a television for years.

Chapter 25

Friday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

1442 local

The weekly staff meeting was over and they were all heading towards their respective offices, when Harm spied a now familiar face. "Lydia, what are you doing here?" He gave the stranger a hug, to the astonishment of most of the staff. Mac had seen pictures of Mic and Lydia in Andy's wallet. Therefore, she was aware of the woman's identity. She was however, wondering why Lydia was here in the states.

"There's a conference in New York, for your information "Lydia hit Harm softly in the arm. "It was scheduled months ago, my boss was scheduled to go she had a family emergency. I was asked to go in his place. I decided to come to here to DC first; I came with Andy's things. I have two suitcases in the car. This must be Mac?" she asked seeing the Navy and Marine personnel in the bullpen..

"Yes. I'm Sarah Mackenzie. And you are?"

"Lydia Metcalf, I go by Metcalf professionally, it's Lydia Brumby otherwise."

Sturgis, Bud and Harriet were standing there wondering how and why Mac was on such friendly terms with her former fiancé's apparent wife. Also why Harm was acquainted with Mrs. Michael Brumby. They were dying of curiosity, but didn't ask.

Mac introduced Lydia to the small group that had gathered. They were naturally curious why she was here to see Harm. Lydia turned to Harm, "I stopped by for three reasons; foremost, I wanted to see how Andrew is doing in his new school. However, the main reason I'm here is I need to fulfill my job as executor of Shannon's estate. Harm, you need to sign several papers. Could you be notary Sarah?"

"Yes I can. Let's go to my office." Harm and Lydia followed.. Mac stopped and turned, "I don't have a notary seal with me."

"You said three things, what's the third?" Sturgis asked.

"Family Law does." Harm said to Mac trying to get the conversation headed into a different direction.

They turned and headed towards the elevators. Lydia stopped and told the others the third reason was she had several suitcases with Andy's things for Harm.

"Let's go up there, I told Mattoni I'd explain why I'd need his services a couple of weeks ago."

To his obviously curious colleagues Harm just said. "I'll tell you all about it after work; pizza my place."

Harriet and Bud knew it must be big news since Harm would not say anything about it at work. Sturgis was adding things and coming up with five. After all, he'd seen Shannon and Andy twice before, once years ago, at Pearl, and again a couple of weeks ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 26

Five o'clock could not come fast enough for Bud, Harriet and Sturgis. Harm was the only one who was glad the afternoon seemed to go by slowly.

"All right buddy, you said after work. Sturgis' stance told Harm he'd figured it out. Bud and Harriet were clearly curious. Mac was privy to most of what Harm would to tell his friends.

"Why don't the three of you go home and change clothes, get your boys, let's meet at my place for pizza. "I'll explain everything and frankly it'll be easier to do elsewhere." They agreed, knowing it was the only way Harm would tell them.

"Mac, why don't you join us for pizza?" Mac came over to the group. His eyes pleaded for her to say yes. He knew he needed the emotional support she'd give him to tell his story.

"Why not, as long as it's not veggie pizza." Mac was razzing Harm. "I'll walk with you to the car."

"Mac, if you have a change of clothes with you, why don't you just come with me now. Please." He begged as soon as the others left.

"Sounds good sailor, Andy going to be there?"

"No, Lydia dropped his stuff off at the apartment and then she's going to take him out for supper. She has a flight at eight so she'll bring him home before she leaves. I think I'll break the news to people before we eat, if I'm going to tell them before Andy gets home."

They got in their respective cars and drove to Harm's apartment. Mac noted a flaw in Harm's plan while driving over. She told him this while they were taking the notoriously slow elevator to the apartment.

"I think doing all the extra paperwork has fried my brain," Harm chuckled ruefully." I need to get his stuff into my bedroom. We're going to have to find a bigger place. He has several boxes coming next week. It's just too small a place for two people."

There were several indications of another person residing in Harm's apartment. Moving the suitcases into his bedroom cleared most. "Harm, Harriet will likely want to put Jimmy down, so we need to keep some room free on your bed."

"Good idea." They rearranged the boxes and suitcases to keep a clear path to for the infant.

Harm let Mac change first; while she was changing, he cleaned up some of the mess from breakfast missed in the morning. The only obvious thing left out was Andy's skateboard. It was lying below the table next to the front door. He hoped no one would see it. Mac came out of his room with her sea bag, looking more relaxed now that she was out of her uniform.

Harm quickly changed into jeans and a short-sleeved chambray shirt. From his bedroom he called his favorite pizza place, since it delivered free of charge, they had what he thought was the best vegetarian pizza in town. He knew from experience who liked what on their pizza so he ordered accordingly. He ordered a small Hawaiian hold the pineapple for AJ. For the rest he ordered a giant pizza with the works. He had the feeling that Andy would probably want to eat a few slices for a snack and for breakfast so he added a medium to the order. They said they would deliver in about 45 minutes to an hour. Sturgis arrived shortly, he didn't live far from headquarters so it didn't take him long to go home and change.

"Harm, is Andy that Ms. Metcalf talked about the same Andy I met years ago in Pearl?"

"Can't get anything passed you, can I Sturgis." Harm quipped. The light dawned on Sturgis face and he asked to confirm his suspicions.

"He wasn't just Shannon's son. He's yours isn't he?" Sturgis grilled his friend.

Chapter 27

Harm nodded, he was going to say more but the doorbell rang. It was the Roberts. They'd decided to change clothes at Harm's when they arrived to speed up the process.

"Hiya, Uncle Harm." AJ came at Harm wanting a hug; it had been nearly a month since he had seen him.

"AJ, I think you're taller than when I saw you last. You're getting to be a big boy." AJ just beamed. To the preschooler it seemed Jimmy got all the attention. He missed being the focal point of attention of the grown-ups in his life. Harm noticed Bud and Harriet were still in uniform; Bud was carrying a bag that obviously had changes of clothing.

"Bud, Harriet, come on in. Change in my room. The pizza should be here in about 45 minutes."

"Commander, I mean Harm; there are a lot of boxes and suitcases in your room. It looks like you are getting ready to move." Harriet asked Harm after she had changed, knowing his apartment, she opted to change in the bathroom. Bud was in the bedroom, changing Jimmy's diaper.

"Harriet, we're going to move, there's not enough room in this apartment for all our things."

"Our things, you have someone living with you now?" Harriet looked disappointed, she wanted Harm and Mac to get together, but Mac was here…"Are you two?" She asked this her face looking a happy and puzzled at the same time.

"No, we're not living together" Harm burst Harriet's bubble, and looking at Mac he continued. "We are seeing each other though. We're keeping it under the radar at this point so please keep this to yourselves."

"For us it's a major improvement. If we back were in high school, I could almost say we're going steady. Right now, Harm needs to concentrate on things here so we can't say steady." Mac said taking a sip of cola.

"Why do you have to concentrate on things here?" Harriet asked

The door opened at this point, surprising most of the room. To most, the only person besides Harm who would just walk in was Sergei, or so they thought. To their even greater surprise, the young man that had entered the room was the same young man they had briefly seen in the bullpen a few weeks previous.

"You got back early, Andy." Mac said. "How was dinner with your aunt Lydia?"

"Pretty good, but we went to a salad bar --- I'm still hungry." He then noticed the amount of people in the room. "Dad, sorry about the mess, I didn't know we were having company tonight. I just wanted to get some of the stuff Aunt Lydia brought."

"We weren't ---this was kind of last minute get together, pizza should be here shortly." Andy just grinned, he'd not had pizza yet, so far his father was a stickler for healthy meals

"Dad, I hope you got something besides veggie," he groaned."

Harriet and Bud and for that matter AJ were astonished to hear the teen call Harm dad. Sturgis just looked satisfied, he was right. Andy was Harm's.

Chapter 28

"Andy there's several people I would like for you to meet. You know, Mac. This is Sturgis Turner; he is a commander in the Navy and was my unit mate at Annapolis."

"I have a few stories I could tell you about Harm that he would probably pay me not to tell." Sturgis told his good friend's son, his eyes twinkling. Harm just smiled at the commander's comments. The look on Andy's face said he'd get together with Turner later.

"Here are the Roberts. Bud's a lieutenant in the Navy, like the rest, he's a lawyer. He lost part of his leg while in Afghanistan. Harriet's also a lieutenant at JAG, but she's actually with the Inspector General. You can see that they have two little boys. This is their youngest Jimmy, and the young man with them is AJ. He's named after Admiral Chegwidden."

"It's nice to meet all of you; Dad told me all about you AJ"

"Yes" he was curious why this teenager was talking directly to him.

"My initials are the same exact as yours AJR. But I bet yours don't stand for Andrew John Rabb." I was named after my mum's granddads.

"No, I was named after the admiral. Uncle Harm really your daddy?" AJ thought it was cool there was someone else with his initials and young enough to play some of the games he liked. The admiral didn't play with him very often. He was really old.

"Yep, he is."

The doorbell rang at this point with the delivery of the pizzas. Harm paid for the pizzas giving the college student who delivered them a nice tip. "Let's eat."

While they ate, Harm, with Andy's help, explained Andy's history. AJ had taken a real shine to the teen and after they had eaten, Andy took AJ into the bedroom to play one of his hand-held video games. This Andy knew, would give the adults a chance to talk, with a bit more privacy. Andy had wanted a little brother, and for the time being AJ would fit the bill.

Harm and Andy left the following morning for a quick trip to Beallsville to see Sarah Rabb. Mac said this visit to the farm would be better without her. Harm allowed Andy to drive part way, once they were off the Interstate. Harm agreed before they left DC Andy could drive, until Harm felt comfortable with Andy's driving he wanted Andy to drive in isolated areas. Since he had a driver's license from Tasmania Harm would let him apply for a driving permit.

Andy found a rugby team he could join. It took him a couple of weeks to get his permission, until he took his father to a rugby match. To his amazement, Andy found people at JAG often took the time to come to his games. He missed his mother and keeping busy helped. He started seeing Stacy Douglas, it was more as friends than dating but it was still early in their friendship.

Spring break came quickly; Andy spent the time in LaJolla, getting to know his grandparents. Because of his resignation, Harm lost all his accrued leave. Besides, he wanted to take time off when they moved.. Harm had seen that Frank and Andy developed an instant rapport and was glad his son was not going to be bored. Andy didn't know many people in DC so he quickly took his grandparents up on their offer.

Mac and Harm continued to date. They talked about the future. Harm knew with his resignation he'd likely never advance beyond captain, if he actually reached captain. He decided to put his twenty years in, and then decide what to do. Harm would gladly move wherever Mac was. A law school classmate Harm ran into had made partner in a small firm and had told Harm when he left the military to give him a ring. Harm was considering the offer, but that would work only while Mac was in the DC area. Harm made an appointment to see the admiral, stating he was going to propose to Mac, if she said yes, it would cause chain of command issues.

Chapter 29

The admiral looked into several options, one would have Mac on the judiciary, taking her out of the admiral's chain of command and clearing either of any conflicts of interest. The main sticking point with that was Harm couldn't face his wife in court. Congresswoman Bobbie Latham, even though she and Sturgis had stopped dating nearly a year before, reminded Harm they still needed a liaison between Congress and the military. It would keep Harm in town, when he wanted to resign from the military; he'd have all that many more people to network for an opening in a firm. The third option had Harm working with the Joint Chiefs of Staff at the White House as military advisor. With this option his legal acumen and aviator experience would be an asset, it would also be a way for the black marks on his record to be erased. After a great deal of thought and long talks with Mac, he decided to take the military advisor position. He would start the job June 1.

May 7th, 2004

Callahan's

Washington DC

1830 local

It was nearing the end of the school year, the first few weeks at Shaw Academy were tougher than Andy expected and he'd had to put his nose to the grindstone to keep up his grade point average. Andy still had plans to attend medical school. He knew he had to keep his grades up, if he wanted to have any hope of getting into the school of his choice.

With Mother's day just around the corner, Harm decided to take his son out to dinner, it would be a tough day on Sunday, the first since Shannon's death. Andy didn't have a date that night; he did, have plans with Stacy the next day. Mac ribbed Harm many times during her frequent visits to the apartment that his son had a more active social life than he did. Harm countered his social life was with her. Mac planned to join them for dinner but had been sent to Norfolk earlier in the week and wasn't expected back until late that evening.

They ordered and while waiting for their food, they talked over plans for Andy's trip back to Tasmania. He planned to leave for Tasmania for a couple of weeks of seeing friends and the few remaining family members, like Mic who lived in Australia. After what seemed like months of searching, they'd finally found a home in their price range. Escrow had closed and Harm and Andy planned to move into the house the next weekend. Harm signed the papers just that that afternoon. There was room for everyone, and if Harm had his way, room for a growing family.

"Harm, I didn't expect to see you here." A blast from the past. Harm looked up to see Renee and her husband Cyrus Fortney standing there. Renee had appeared to put on about ten pounds, but Harm wasn't about to say anything about that.

"Renee, Cyrus, I could say the same thing, what brings you two to DC?"

"Cyrus is here for a convention. I thought I'd show him the sights and get away for a few without the twins. You're looking good. Last time I heard about you was a blurb on the news a few months ago. They had their information wrong, said you were former Navy.""

"It's been a crazy year." Harm said coolly. He didn't want to have this conversation with his ex go down the tubes; as he knew how Renee could be when things didn't go well in her personal life.

Andy was watching this conversation with interest, Mac had filled him in on the "video princess" and he just couldn't see what his father had ever seen in the woman standing in front of him. Mac was much better suited to his father. Even Uncle Mic was better suited for his father. Not that he'd ever tell his father that particular thought.

"Andy, I'd like for you to meet an old friend. Renee and her husband Cyrus the Fortney's". Andy shook their hands like the polite young man he was.

"Cyrus, Renee, I would like for you to meet my son, Andy."

Andy had heard of the term 'you could have knocked me over with a feather' but until that instant never had seen the look in person.

"Your son y-y-you never said you had a son" Renee squeaked, she looked as if she might faint. She gripped the chair in front of her so that she wouldn't.

"Nice to meet you both" Andy said smoothly, the innate Rabb charm coming to assist him once again. Privately he wished he could've talked to Renee, telling her the way she had broken up with his father was greatly unappreciated. He decided to be an imp. "Uncle Mic told me about you, Mrs. Fortney."

"Uncle Mic?" the light dawned as she realized she only knew one person who went by Mic. "Mic Brumby is your uncle? How's that possible?" Renee sat down hard on a chair next to the table. She'd had one too many surprises in the span of two minutes.

"It's quite possible Renee. Shannon and Mic were cousins. Andy has always called Mic Uncle since Shannon and he grew up together. Shannon was Andy's mom and my wife. Mic and I didn't get along when Shannon and I were married, which was mainly why Mic and I never got along when we were assigned to JAG or later. It wasn't just because we both wanted Sarah." Harm used the same voice he did in court pleading his case.

With that information, Cyrus led his dazed wife to their table, she was clearly in shock, and Andy could barely contain his laughter but managed to keep the merriment to his eyes. "This is not the time or the place, let's enjoy our meal and we can go somewhere where you can split your gut." Harm told his son while looking as he might he might be having some trouble containing his own laughter.

Their food soon arrived and they started eating, Harm seemed to be picking at his. "Dad, aren't you hungry? It wasn't like Harm to pick at his food from what Andy knew."

"I am, I have something to ask you, and honestly, I'm nervous."

Andy had the feeling what was coming.

"I'm going to ask Mac to marry me, and I want your blessing. I know I was only married briefly to your mother a few months ago."

"Mom told me there was no chance for the two of you to get back together, what happened in February was done for my benefit. So you could take me out of the country easier. You have my blessing, I've seen you two together and you're perfect for each other, Uncle Mic told me that he could see that and it was why he didn't try to reschedule the wedding. Besides I think Lydia is good for him."

Harm relaxed and started to eat with zest. He wasn't sure how Andy would take the news. Andy realized his dad hadn't gone into the relationship with Mac lightly, after all, it had taken them close to a decade before starting to start to date, and he missed his mom but knew his father had finally found happiness.

The prom was the next evening; Harm knew he needed to talk to his son about how he expected his son to conduct himself. He knew Shannon had raised Andy but there were things Andy needed to hear from a father's perspective. Andy knew his father and Mac hadn't slept together yet, and his father, as his mother had, was urging abstinence. Andy liked Stacy and asked her out only two weeks before when she and her long time boyfriend had broken up. Besides his best friend was Steve, Stacy's twin brother. Steve had told Andy if he tried anything with his sister, and it got back to him that Andy would be beaten to a pulp,; kicked from DC to Sydney and back. Andy knew Steve could and would be true to his word. Stacy's former boyfriend had come to school with a shiner soon after the break-up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 30

Andy's vantage point allowed him to see Mac walk into the room first. "Dad, you'll never guess who just walked in." He saw his father's eyes light up as he saw Mac. "It looks like she made good time getting here from Norfolk." She had arranged it with Andy to join them for dinner if she could make it on time.

They both stood when Mac reached their table; she'd changed out of her uniform at a rest stop. Mac was wearing a black dress, but this dress fit her as it were designed for her alone. "You look hot," Andy said. That prompted a look from his father Andy instinctively knew was a warning about addressing women in general and his future stepmother in particular.

Mac just chuckled as she sat down. "Thank you Andy. I'm glad somebody noticed." She gave a saucy smile to Harm. To Andy she added, "I like your direct approach."

"Very funny, just because it took us eight years to get together, albeit with a few curves we both threw at each other." Harm said a bit ruefully and then leaned over and kissed his Mac.

Andy excused himself and went to the restroom, he wanted to give them a few minutes alone, besides he needed to call Stacy and make sure what time he was to be there to take her to the Prom the next evening.

Mac looked around as she waited for a menu. She noticed Renee sitting at a table nearby.. "Isn't that the Video Princess, or should I say Mrs. Mortician?" she whispered.

"It is, they came over to the table a few minutes before you arrived, I never told her about Andy. That should have been a clue we weren't meant for each other."

The waiter came over with a menu, she told him she wanted the same thing Andy had, only with new potatoes and salad.

Chapter 31

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They decided not have dessert and went to an arcade. AJ Roberts had disappeared from the same arcade in a few months earlier. Mac beat the pants off both Rabb's when they played certain games. "The advantage of a misspent youth" was all she had said. To no ones surprise, Harm did well at the simulation aerial combat they claimed unfair advantage. Harm just gave them him his flyboy grin. The weather forecasted to be clear tomorrow and Mac persuaded Harm to take them both up in _Sarah_. She easily bribed the Rabb men with the promise of a picnic lunch.

Saturday, May 8, 2004

Blacksburg, VA

0845 local

Andy still hadn't had the chance to go up in the restored Steerman, so Mac let him go first. After the flight, she wondered if the world had just lost a future doctor because the look of sheer joy she saw in Harm's eyes after flying she saw in his son. She was glad when Andy told Harm that though he liked flying he would leave the actual piloting to others.

Harm took Mac for a spin; Andy was enjoying the country air, and doing some reading for his literature class while the adults were flying. A few minutes later, a teenaged girl drove up with her father. She looked familiar to Andy. He knew he hadn't met her before, but she looked familiar. Apparently, she worked here because she strode over to the small office and started talking with the pilot.

About an hour later, the gal was working in the office- her father had started working on one of the planes. Andy saw the Steerman come in for a landing, the girls face just lit up. "That must be Mattie, the gal Harm tried to help" Andy muttered as she flew out of the office.

"Harm, I've missed you." She said as she ran up to the now stopped bi-plane.

"I've missed you too, kiddo." He gave her a fatherly hug.

"You remember Mac,"

"Yea, she tried to help you with the custody but the judge was only looking at the facts." Mattie's face looked like she'd sucked a lemon.

"How are things with your dad?" Harm climbed out of the plane and gave her a big hug. Mac had as well.

"So-so, I can't wait until I'm eighteen, I am out of here the day I turn eighteen and Tom knows it."

"Is he still drinking?" Mac asked, she was going to have another talk with Mattie's father, maybe with time he might listen to her this time.

"He's been drinking a couple of times, which is why I'm out of here as soon as I'm old enough."

Mattie then noticed a hottie—he looked a lot like Harm. Maybe it was a cousin of his or some sort of relation like that. She wanted to get to know him.

"Andy, I'd like you to meet Mattie, I told you about her."

"Its nice to meet you", he had an Australian accent. "Dad has told me a lot about you, I know how family courts can screw things up."

"Dad?" Mattie's stance and the tone of her voice reminded Harm of the time she'd had to chew out one of the other pilots for a foolhardy maneuver. as boss/owner of a crop dusting business.

Chapter 32

Harm was in trouble. Mac took one look at Mattie and told Harm. "It's your story, you tell her. Andy and I are going to set things out for lunch plus I want to speak with your father, Mattie."

"He's over there." Mattie gestured towards the plane he was working on.

Andy and Mac walked quickly away, they didn't want to be in the path of Hurricane Mattie.

Mac went over to the plane where Tom Johnson was working on the plane and talked with him asking him why he was still drinking. He didn't give a reason.

She reminded him the court was going to keep an eye on them and they wouldn't necessarily announce their visits. He needed to stay completely off alcohol.

Mac told Tom Harm's life had changed since Christmas time. He had a new job he was about to start that would keep him in town, he was practically engaged, and he had a son close to Mattie in age he was the sole support of. Mac told him she'd talk with him again. If Tom really wanted to help both himself and his daughter, he'd let his daughter spend time with Harm. Tom said he'd think about it and call her in a few days. She gave him a card that had her number at JAG.

Meanwhile, Mattie was giving Harm the third degree about Andy. She was appeased when he told her no one other than his parents had known of the young man's existence. Andy had been a part of his life he kept hidden. "No wonder Harm fell apart after he didn't get guardianship of me. History was repeating itself." Mattie thought to herself. Mattie asked how things were going with Mac. She sensed whatever problems they'd had when she had first met Harm they were gone, the two were now very close.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me, I love her, and if heaven forbid something happens to your dad, I'll be in a much better position to get custody of you."

Mac and Tom walked over to the Steerman.

"I made enough to feed an army, why don't you two join us?" Mac asked the John sons. This was a good way for all to interact, in an informal setting.

Tom didn't eat much; he had a lot to chew over with what Mac had said. The battle to resist the bottle was very hard and no matter how hard he tried, he seemed unable to resist. He knew Mattie resented his presence and she'd told him repeatedly the day she was old enough to be out of his care she was gone.

He could see Mac would be a good influence; because she knew how it was to grow up with an alcoholic parent. Tom had thought long and hard over the past few weeks about his daughter's future; seeing Mattie interact with Harm and Mac clinched it for him. He decided he'd get Harm and Mac alone and inform them that once the school year was over he was going to give them custody of Mattie. All he wanted in return was contact with his daughter. He had the feeling they would agree.

Chapter 33

After eating, Andy and Mattie got up and walked away from the adults. They both had sensed it was best if they made themselves scarce.

"This is as good a time as any," Tom thought and he started to say. "Harm, Mac," but his voice came out like an adolescent boy it cracked.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'd like to talk to both of you, and since the 'kids' have conveniently vamoosed on us I can get this done."

Both looked at him with more than a little trepidation, "Go on" Mac said. Harm was glad she said something; he wanted nothing to do with Tom.

"Mac, what you said at Christmas time, you were right, it's hard to stay away from alcohol, I haven't done as well as I thought. I've given in a couple of times. Mattie hates me and has told me on more than one occasion the day she's old enough not to be sent back here or she is old enough to enlist, without parental permission she's outta here." This statement brought looks of concern to both Harm and Mac.

"Harm, all I ask of you is I'm allowed contact with Mattie. I'd rather see her with you than someone else." Harm and Mac were surprised they definitely didn't expect this. They could see Tom needed to talk this through without interruption. "If Mattie runs away, I'm afraid I'll be stripped of my rights. I want to do this legally, in front of a judge. Harm, you didn't get custody of her in December because of where you lived. I know you're moving into a house and I can sense things are serious between you two." They nodded. "Mattie needs a mothers hand and Mac you'll be a good mother to my little girl."

Tom Johnson had tears running down his face. He wasn't the only one. Mac's Marine resolve dissolved and tears were running down her face. As an alcoholic, she knew just how hard it was to admit failure to stay sober. Harm was not far behind in tears. Because of what he had gone through with Andy Harm had to admire what Tom was doing, giving his daughter up voluntarily.

"I 'm going to talk with my attorney on Monday, as far as I'm concerned Mattie could go with you today but I think the commonwealth would prefer she finish out the school year here. This should be done completely by the book as far as the commonwealth of Virginia goes."

Harm and Mac looked at each other; this was more than Harm could have dreamed not five months ago. "If you let me know when you're to see the judge, we can be there; I think they'll be more than willing to grant your request. My situation is much more stable since December, I have my son, we're moving into a house next weekend and in Mac I have a positive female role model, she is in my life, just ask Andy." Mac took Harm's hand in hers. "I'll have a new job starting the beginning of the month it should keep me in town most of the time. If for some reason, we get transferred of the area, or even overseas, I'll make sure you'll see her."

Tom stood up, "I'll go and call my lawyer, to get the ball rolling on this." He walked over to the office and made the call. In a few minutes he was back with a sorrowful smile, "Luckily, he was in, I fully expected to get his service. He'll be here in about ten minutes."

Andy and Mattie had returned from their walk around the small airfield. When they sat down at the picnic table, the teens noticed the adults seemed very emotional. It looked as if Mattie was going to have a fight with her dad, as she didn't have all the facts. Harm saw that look and before Mattie could say anything; he started talking. "Mattie, Andy, this affects you as well. Tom just talked with us while you two were walking. He's going to let you come live with us," motioning towards Andy and including Mac in the gesture.

"Legally, Harm will have custody of you; all I asked him was that you and me keep in contact, regular contact." Tom told his daughter. There were tears in his eyes. Truthfully, all five in the group had glistening eyes.

"Really?" Mattie could not believe her ears. What had been her dream last fall and shattered at Christmas was going to become a reality. With a brother and mother figure added to the picture

Mac broke in, as she could see Mattie was ready to leave and pack her belongings. "We are going to do this legally, my guess is it will take us until the end of the school year. Your dad's lawyer is going to stop by in a few minutes."

They could see a silver sports car make its way to the airfield. "Mr. Montgomery is early, must have just been leaving the office when I called." Tom said offhandedly.

Harm and his group gave Tom a chance to talk privately with his attorney. A few minutes later, the two walked over. Mr. Montgomery was introduced to everyone. "I told Mr. Montgomery what I'll tell the judge, recovery is harder than I thought, most of the reasons why you didn't get Mattie at Christmas time are gone now."

"I can call Judge Priest this afternoon and get the ball rolling. I do agree waiting until the end of the school year will make a favorable impression on the judge, since Mattie missed a large portion of the year. I understand the only reason she isn't going to have to repeat this school year is she has managed to make up the work she missed from the first semester. If you all can wait a few minutes I'll see if I can get a hold of her." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out his cell phone. He walked towards a parked Cessna for privacy.

Less than two minutes later he returned. "I talked with the judge; she's willing to talk with us, in chambers in half an hour. Even with it being a Saturday This is a good sign."

Mr. Montgomery got back into his sports car and left. Mattie looked at Harm and at Tom. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to go with my dad; I'd like to talk with him." Mattie queried.

"It's a good idea; we'll follow you in your car since you know the way." Harm said as they were quickly putting the picnic material away. They arrived in two vehicles because Andy would need to leave shortly to get ready for the prom. He figured he could delay his return for a half hour but then he would have to leave if he wanted to get ready in time. Fortunately the tuxedo, shirt and shoes, were in the trunk, so he could change at his friends if needed.

The judge was just pulling into the parking lot when they got there. "Mr. Montgomery, are these the two gentlemen, Mr. Johnson and Mr. Rabb?" Please follow me to the judge's chambers?"

They followed the judge to her office. Judge Priest had known Michael Montgomery for years; they had gone to high school together decades before. Tom sat with his attorney, Harm and Mac sat in the other chairs. Mattie and Andy stood in the back of the room, trying to be inconspicuous.

Judge Priest let Montgomery speak for Tom Johnson. "My client, Thomas Johnson, wishes to relinquish his parental rights, he has thought about this long and hard. He's willing to give custody of the minor Matilda Grace Johnson to Harmon Rabb Junior. All he asks in return is he keeps contact with his daughter."

The judge pondered the statement. "Mr. Rabb, you were denied guardianship last December in large part to your living situation, has that changed.

"It has your honor, since December I've had several important changes in my life."

"Go on."

"Your honor, I have made other living arrangements, as of this coming Friday we're moving into a house near my son's school. I have my son, my former wife and I agreed to his living with me before her death. Also, I've transferred to a position which will keep me in town, this job will start at the beginning of next month, until then I am still with the Judge Advocate General's office."

"Will you have a positive female role model for Matilda?" The judge was impressed with all the positive changes Harm had made.

"I have several; this includes Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie who is with me today. Also there is Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, and Congresswoman Bobbi Latham, my mother Patricia Burnett and my grandmother, Sarah Rabb."

"What exactly may I ask is your relationship between Mr. Rabb and yourself?" Judge Priest asked Mac. The judge could see the two were in love.

"We've been best friends for close to eight years, and we've been in a dating relationship for that past five months. Since we're still are in the same chain of command, we cannot go further in the relationship without the possibility of fraternization charges brought on us. This is why the Commander is taking the advisory position at the White House; at that point we'll no longer be in the same chain of command and charges cannot be brought against us."

The judge was used to having people at each other's throats in custody issues; it was a refreshing change to see all the parties involved acting in a sane manner. She figured most of it was because Rabb was himself an attorney and knew what would be acceptable behavior. Judge Priest also knew a great deal of the lack of animosity was because Mr. Johnson was voluntarily giving custody to Commander Rabb. "I'd feel better about this if Matilda finishes out the school year before moving, especially since there are only a few weeks left in the school year. Matilda, you're a fifteen and old enough to have some say in this matter. Do you mind waiting until the end of the school year?"

Mattie thought for only a second before speaking "Your honor, I don't mind. This way I have a chance to say goodbye to my friends and decide what I want to take."

"Mattie, I am considering this request, I want you to realize that by granting this request I require you to keep in contact with Mr. Johnson." Mattie nodded her head. It would be a fair trade off.

"Yes, your honor."

"Mr. Johnson, if I honor this request, I would like you to have the courtesy of arranging to see Mattie on a regular basis until she is of age. I'll order contact be made on a monthly basis for the first year; if you're arrested for DUI or drunk and disorderly, all contact with your daughter, will be restricted for a period of one year. A second arrest will result in the loss of any contact with your daughter until she is of age and then it will be her choice.

"I understand your honor," Mr. Johnson said, tears in his eyes.

"Give me fifteen minutes, and I will let you know what I decide."

They walked into the corridor. Andy looked at his watch and than at his father, he wanted to stay and find out how things went, this would definitely affect him but if he didn't leave soon he would make five other people late to the prom. He and his date were going to dinner with two other couples. He was torn. Mattie could see he was torn about staying. It made her love him as a brother at that moment.

"Andy, go, Ham will let you know, I really appreciate that you want to be here. Now get." She had quickly gotten into little sister mode. The adults, including Mr. Montgomery, thought her words and gestures, as she was practically throwing him out the door, were hilarious.

"You, my friend are in for it if the judge Okays it. You'll be dealing with not one teen, but two." Mac smiled as she said this to Harm. Montgomery, now an empty nester of five, could see Mac would be a good influence on the teens. With a parent in the military, he was sure they would have discipline in their life, discipline and love.

It seemed like eternity but in reality, it was less than ten minutes later when the judge called them in, "I have agreed to this custody agreement. I will file all the papers on Monday, as of the end of the school year, Harmon Rabb you will have custody of the minor, Matilda."

Mattie hugged her father and thanked him; she was beginning to realize what a great gift Tom was giving her in allowing Harm to raise her. In the end, her father would be stronger for doing this.

She knew she couldn't go with Harm right away, but just knowing she would made the remaining time bearable. She'd lost most of her friends when she had spent the summer and the fall concentrating on saving her mother's company Grace Aviation instead of school. When she had gone back to school, she'd poured herself into her studies. Her teachers had been amazed; she managed to do all the work required for the first semester, when she had missed most of the semester. Her grade point average looked to be a full point higher than it had been at the end of the school year last May. She was going to be able to move up to the next grade and not repeat the school year.

Harm talked with Tom and his attorney, Mike Montgomery, they would need to sign papers in front of Judge Priest. The attorney took Harm's cell phone number and his number at JAG, promising to call on Monday with a date and time.

Both Harm and Mac gave Mattie a hug; they needed to get back to see Andy off for the prom. The parents had agreed to meet at one house, since there were two from the group of teens that lived in there. It helped that it was also the most centrally located residence.

Before they left Blacksburg, Harm called Andy to tell him the good news. Andy kept it short telling his father he had always wanted a little brother or sister, and this way he could still be a teen and have a little sister, reminding his father that by the time any future Rabb's were teens he would be almost if not in his thirties.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 34

Harm and Mac stopped by the apartment to get the camera; they had taken the video camera with them so Harm grabbed a blank tape. He grabbed his suit and a box from his top drawer. "I thought we'd go out for dinner, at DeLaRosa's after we see Andy and his friends off. Do you mind my showering over at your place? Otherwise give me ten minutes here." "We could save time and shower together at your place," Harm said grinning, knowing that Mac would not take him up on it.

"I think I can handle it, this one time, I'll take a quick shower—alone—and get dressed as well. How dressy, should I be?" Mac was already running through a few options for what to wear and with only ten minutes to get ready, she needed to know to narrow her choices down fast.

They went to her apartment, fortunately, the traffic lights were cooperating and they made good time. Mac took a quick shower, toweled off put her robe on, she then grabbed her travel bag and told Harm the shower was free and that he could change in there until she was ready for him to be in her room. She waited until she heard the water running before taking her robe off. She decided to wear a dress she had bought last fall in a boutique in Georgetown, but hadn't worn it yet. She'd bought it while Harm was employed with the CIA, and for months the dress had stayed in her closet with the price tag still attached. It was a black silk slip dress, with a black lace with red roses red roses in the bodice, the neckline was heart shaped, not cut too low, but showing enough décolletage to show off her femininity. It was scooped low in the back, but not too low.

She took the dress and everything else she needed for the evening and went into her guest bedroom. She quickly dressed and put her makeup on. She knew she didn't have a long time to do her hair and so decided she would just blow- dry it. She pulled her hair up in a barrette, which the same shade of red as her dress. Normally Mac just blow-dried her hair; tonight she wanted to do something special.

When she was decent, while putting on her necklace and earrings, she told Harm she was about ready to go. To her surprise, all he needed he was to finish tying his tie and retrieve his shoes, which he had taken off in the living room. Within a couple of minutes, they were out the door.

They reached the house where the teens were to congregate, and were happy to realize that all the teens weren't there yet. The other parents weren't dressed up as Harm and Mac, but the duo were underdressed compared to the teens. The boys's, excuse me, young men, were in black tuxedos, the girls, excuse me young women, were all in formal dresses. The last family arrived three moments after Harm and Mac, to his relief and Mac's amusement.

Not all the parents had met each other so the next few minutes were spent in introductions. Pictures were taken and videos as well. The limo the boys had pooled their money for arrived to take the teens to the restaurant that conveniently was adjacent to the location of the prom.

Harm and Mac left minutes after the prom goers had departed since their reservations for DeLaRosa's was in half an hour. Mac was pleasantly surprised when the maitre d escorted them to the balcony seating; which took advanced reservations, and a little pull. All of a sudden, she had butterflies in her stomach, not that it would spoil her appetite. Harm must have planned this evening for several weeks now, and getting the balcony on a holiday weekend, he must have called in a few markers.

When they arrived at their table, there was an ice bucket, with a cooling bottle of sparkling white grape juice. From a distance no one would be the wiser that it wasn't champagne, Mac appreciated that when she and Harm were dining alone or with Andy he did not drink alcohol out of respect for her.

Mac ordered a filet mignon with the wild rice pilaf that the restaurant had become renowned for in the six months it had been on the menu. The house salad dressing was raspberry vinaigrette. Harm surprised her by actually ordering the steak and shrimp. DeLaRosa's was unusual for upscale DC area restaurants, you could specify if you wanted more steak and less shrimp or vice verse. He asked for the petite steak and broiled, not fried shrimp. He also had the wild rice pilaf and house salad.

They talked about how things would be different with Mattie coming to live with Harm and Andy. It was a good thing they had just bought the house with four bedrooms. Harm planned to use the fourth bedroom as an office, since it was downstairs away from the other bedrooms. With the right furniture, it could work as a guest bedroom. Harm realized that his mother and Frank were likely to be the most frequent guests. They had never stayed with Harm in the past since he did not have the room. He thought it was possible they might prefer the privacy of a hotel.

Earlier, during the drive back to DC Harm checked with Tom to see if he would allow Mattie to travel, she would need it if she traveled with Andy to Tasmania or with the Burnett's to Europe. He knew there was just enough time for her to get a passport if she didn't already have one. Harm knew it was a good idea to keep Tom Johnson in the loop on matters dealing with Mattie. If Mattie didn't have a passport, and Harm had the feeling she didn't it would be expensive to expedite the process but it would be worth it for both teens to make the trip. It was a long flight and having someone to talk to would help. Andy could show Mattie around and introduce her to teens who spoke the same language but were from an entirely different country and mindset in some ways. It would give her a chance to see the world, and have freedom and adult supervision as well. The original plan had been for Andy to go for the summer. After Shannon was murdered, Harm revised it to three weeks as soon as the school year ended. Andy would spend two weeks with various friends and then a week in Sydney with his Uncle Mic. Harm called Tom Johnson from his cell phone, and left a message to call him the next afternoon.

Chapter 35

Harm contemplated furnishing the new house. He wanted to include Mac's things, but he wanted to be subtle about it. "Mac, I want your input when it comes to getting furnishing the house. There are pieces which will arrive in a few weeks, they were in Shannon's family for generations, I thought I was going to have to store them, but we'll be in the house by the date the ship is due at Norfolk. I realize Andy needs some of his childhood in this house, the pieces Andy and I chose, I know you'll like, you've commented that you've like similar pieces. I really like how you've decorated your apartment, and I really need a woman's point of view for Mattie's room. I probably should wait and get her opinion but I want it to be ready for her when she comes to live with us. You have better understanding of the teenaged female mind."

Mac responded to Harm, "I'd be happy to help you out. You might want to ask Mattie if she wants to bring furniture from her mother's house for her room. She might have some things she wants. Otherwise I suggest we get some basic things and make it clear that we will help her decorate it like she wants." She took his hand in hers. "A teenaged girl's room is very personal to her."

Harm seemed pensive to her and Mac realized he was coming to grips with the idea of being the parent of not one but two teenagers. Besides, he had just had a very eventful year. He had been in the brig accused of a murder he did not commit. He had had resigned his commission, fought terrorists, found himself unemployed, and joined the CIA. In Mac's opinion, the CIA was the last place on the planet for Harm to work at. Harm was wired differently, he may not have been a SEAL in name but he was in spirit, you don't leave men behind, you do what is right, even at the cost of your own life if necessary. It might be an idealistic point of view, but it was Harm's, Mac though to herself 'I think it's one of the reasons why it took us so long to get together, he sees the idealist point of view because of my history I can see the cynical point of view—even when the cynic is myself.' The months away from each other hurt Mac as well as Harm's seeming indifference to her.

Mac continued thinking about the goings on of the past few months.

It was only after the disastrous family court verdict Mac realized Harm needed a true friend. She'd seen despair occasionally on others but when she'd seen his face after court, and again at the Christmas eve service she had never seen anything like it on Harm's. He 'dsat in the rear of the chapel; it was only because he had been hemmed in that he hadn't been able to make a quick getaway he'd wanted.

She'd told him she needed a ride home, although Clayton Webb brought her to the service, he'd left early to attend his mothers Christmas party. Webb had finally recovered from his injuries he'd incurred in Paraguay and was leaving the day after Christmas for Tokyo. He'd resigned from the CIA, partly due to his health, partly because his mother requested it. His uncle had a firm which had an office in Tokyo Clayton would go to Tokyo as a company vice-president, and then take the reins from his uncle in a year and half when the older man planned to retire.

She'd seen the only real smile on Harm's face for several months, when she told him Clayton had left for Japan, and would very likely be out of their lives since he was no longer 'undersecretary of state'. She went with Harm to the Wall, giving him a lot of privacy, after several minutes he gestured for her to come over and stand with him. "Dad, I'm really glad Sarah is here tonight, I'm not doing too well, I thought I had an"... He choked back the threatening tears," a chance at being a dad, but like before, it wasn't meant to be. I don't know what to do dad. Sarah and I aren't as close as we used to be, but Dad; right now her being here is the only thing keeping me going." Mac now knew the reference to Mattie had also been meant Andy. With that, Mac steered Harm towards his car.

"Harm, I'm going to pull rank on you, even if we're off duty. I don't want you to spend Christmas by yourself," said Mac. "We don't need to be over to Bud and Harriet's until late tomorrow afternoon. We are going to stop by your loft and you get whatever you need for tonight and tomorrow. You are spending the night over at Casa McKenzie. I don't care if we spend all night talking or just sitting together staring at the fire in the fireplace. I had the guest room ready for Chloe, but her dad had leave, so she's staying home."

After reaching her apartment, they'd talked for only a little while, Harm normally was emotionally spent, on Christmas Eve, but this year he'd suffered another loss, which made this year worse, and Mac sensed he wanted to be alone. She literally shooed him off to bed in the guest room at about 11:30. "Harm, there is no way you will be able to move tomorrow if you fall asleep on the couch and stay there. I'll tell you now, AJ will want you to help him play with a couple of the presents I got him, and you'll be sorry if you don't get a decent amount of sleep. You'll feel better, trust me."

Christmas morning Harm had awakened before Mac. To repay her for her kindness and thoughtfulness the night before and to show her how much he appreciated that she made sure he wasn't alone he made her breakfast, served it to her in bed. As he was positioning the tray he told her that on Christmas mornings before his mom had remarried he'd made his mom breakfast in bed, of course back then the closest thing to something hot for breakfast had been the toast. Mac had been deeply touched; no one had ever made her breakfast in bed, just as a treat. Harm told her he was willing to talk, if she was willing to listen. After getting dressed for the day and everything was ready to go over the Roberts' they went into the living room and talked.

Christmas Day was the beginning of their relationship on a deeper level. Sure, they'd been best of friends, but this was a closer relationship. It wasn't physical, except for some wonderful hugs and kisses. Harm told her before they left for the Roberts' he didn't want to screw up their friendship by adding sex into the equation. "What I'm trying to say counselor, and saying it badly is, I want to do this right and if it means cold showers for the foreseeable future, then cold showers it is. I really want to wait for us to make love, until we make a legal commitment."

Mac was deeply touched to an even greater degree than she had been by his serving her breakfast in bed. In finally declaring his intentions he was honoring her, in a way no one she'd ever been with had. With happy tears in her eyes, she told him "I agree, we should wait, after eight years of friendship, I don't want to lose our friendship, we nearly did this past year and I don't want to go through that again."

It took nearly two months for them to officially start to date, mainly because both were too busy to date, either Mac or Harm out of town for several days at a stretch. They used emails to keep in contact with each other when out of town. The preparation for and the trial of the SecNav, in front of the world court, took up a great deal of their time and energy and while they ate together they kept it strictly business, at least until the end of the trial. The night before their return to the states, they went out for dinner. They started the dinner rehashing the trial and then wondered what had gotten into AJ Roberts head when he wandered away from his uncle. They both knew little AJ felt he needed more attention, and was having a severe case of new sibling jealousy. Since both Mac and Harm had grown up as only children, they could only guess what this was like. They both resolved to spend more time with their godson.

That night at the restaurant at the Hague Mac heard words she thought she might never hear. "Mac, I would like to start to see you. You know, for someone who makes his living being eloquent, I can't get the words out the way I want to. What I'm trying to say is I would like to start dating you, exclusively."

Harm and Mac had only been dating a few weeks when Harm's past—Andy and Shannon—had shown up. If they hadn't had a few frank talks before their arrival, it might have broken their relationship for good. Harm told Mac the night they started dating there was something from his past he hadn't shared with anyone but his mother, stepfather and grandmother. He told her Annie knew, but it was only because of the long-term friendship between Luke and Harm Annie had even been there during that time. None of the other women Harm had been in long term relationships were aware of his son.

Andy's presence kept Harm and Mac to their personal resolution of not consummating their relationship. Harm didn't want to be a hypocrite with Andy telling him one thing while doing the very thing he was advising. The Rabb men often went over to her apartment, it helped that she had cable and therefore the teen was able to watch shows that his father was unaware of Andy liked the Sci-fi channel as well as Spike. Mac teased Harm about his lack of knowledge about what was on TV. If Harm were at Mac's Andy, would often would stop there, after being out and ride home with his father. When Harm had to go away, he stayed in the spare bedroom at Mac's or with his friends the Douglas' if it was near a weekend.

Chapter 36

Delarosa's

Washington DC

Back to the present

Harm took Mac's hand interrupting her thoughts. "Would you like to dance before we have dessert?" he said. The restaurants piano was near the French doors to the patio. The pianist was playing a jazzy ballad and they swayed to the music. Harm was grateful, not for the first time, his mother had insisted on several years of dance lessons. Being so close to Sarah was intoxicating. The idea of spending forever with her filled him with longing. The music ended and they kept swaying to the music of their hearts, lingering on their own little dance floor.

"Sarah, when I decided to make you a major part of my life on Valentine's Day, when I asked you to see only me. I couldn't hope to have Andy in my life much less Mattie. Now I have them in my life, and my life is rich, but there is still a part of my life that is incomplete. That missing part is you. I need you Sarah to be in my life, to be the woman I love the rest of my life. I want to finish raising Andy and Mattie with you by my side, and to mother to any future children we might have together. I would like for us to create a little Sarah or little Harm, or whoever."

He then put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a ring. He then went down on one knee. "Sarah Marie McKenzie would you me the honor of completing my life and become my wife?" Mac was crying, she tried to say yes, but nothing was coming out. She could only smile. She nodded her head. Looking into his eyes, eyes reflecting a deep love she tried again. "Yes, I will marry you, Harmon Rabb, I love you. I want to be your wife." The moment she thought would never come had finally happened.

He then slid the ring on her finger; it was an emerald-cut one-carat ruby ring, with a half-carat diamond baguette on either side. The ruby was from his great-grandmother's ring. "The ruby was given to my great grandmother when she was engaged". The other stones are from Grandma Sarah's ring and Mom's ring. I had one of mom's artists who does jewelry design this from my description. That's why I've been talking to Lisa so much on the phone lately."

He stood up and they kissed, deeply. They danced for a few more minutes. "After this past year, there is no way Chegwidden could use admiral's privilege and have me stay at JAG. Your record is better and this way, it will be easy for me to put my twenty in and get out. Your chances are good you'll get your own command, and be a full colonel. When I resigned, I knew when I came back I'll likely top out at Captain, if I make that, and I want to be there with you. 'Wither thou goest' Mac."

Mac was smiling, not trusting herself to speak; her eyes were glistening like diamonds with tears that were welling up with joy. "Harm, I want to get married as soon as possible, we can wait on a honeymoon until August when you have leave."

Harm nodded in agreement. I want to married soon too. If we elope then Mom, Grandma, and Harriet will kill me, not necessarily in that order." He was a little contrite when he said this.

Mac chuckled. "I want Chaplain Turner to perform the ceremony; maybe he'll know what's available in June. I've always wanted to be a June bride. It's traditional and I like that idea. I want this wedding to be traditional, since both of us didn't have that the first time around."

"I like that, I think we should go now, and call your Uncle Matt and my mom."

"I like that, as long as we call from near the Wall. We need to let your dad know." He signaled the waiter and asked for the check.

Harm guided her through the French doors into the main room of the restaurant. "Congratulations" heard from many of the other patrons who'd seen the proposal take place. When they got to the Lexus Harm opened her car door, after she was sitting, before he closed her door he handed her his cell phone. He said "Call Leavenworth and see if you can get a hold of him" by the time he had walked around to the drivers side and sat down Mac was already talking to the assistant warden. Mac did not abuse the fact she had telephone access to the officials at Leavenworth. "Colonel Callahan, this is Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie and I'm calling to see if it's possible to talk with my uncle Matt O'Hara tonight…The reason…I just got engaged…Thank you I'll hold."

"That sounds promising." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. While they were on hold Harm set it up so he could use the phone hands free. This way he could hear Matt's response. Harm and Mac were not aware that one reason this was so easy was that the Admiral had called the superintendent at Leavenworth on Friday on another issue and AJ mentioned to him that Matt O'Hara's niece would be calling in the near future to announce her engagement. AJ asked the superintendent to allow to her talk with her uncle, who had been more of a father to her than her own father had. When the superintendent had heard the story of how O'Hara had been responsible for her turn-around as a teen and guided her into the corps the superintendent had acquiesced. He'd always admired Sarah McKenzie. In his opinion, she personified the woman marine and besides, O'Hara was a model prisoner. He e-mailed the captains who had the weekend shifts and told them to allow the call to go through.

"

Uncle Matt, its Sarah"

"What's going on? Are you all right? Have you heard from Deanne?" There were only two reasons his niece would use her pull to call on a Saturday evening.

"I have no idea where Mom is." Mac told her uncle, matter-of-factly, as far as she was concerned, until her mother made contact with her, her mother was not part of her life.

"Uncle Matt, the reason I'm calling is Harm asked me to marry him ten minutes ago."

Matt O'Hara smiled at the guard who was hearing the phone call. He thought to himself that it took those two long enough and if he had been out of prison; he'd have knocked some sense into them a few years ago. If that occurred, he might have a great-niece or nephew already. "That's great news Sarah; I won't be able to make it to your wedding, unless you two want to wait another eleven years."

Harm and Sarah looked at each other and burst out laughing. "No, I don't think we want to wait that long Uncle Matt. I do have an idea. Make an audio tape or if you can arrange it, a video, and we can play it so you can give me away. I'll call the superintendent on Monday and thank him."

"I'd be honored kiddo. I'll figure out what I want to say, and at worst I can write something and have Admiral Chegwidden say something. I gotta go, and you made my weekend. I love you Sarah."

"Bye Uncle Matt". She pressed the disconnect button ending the phone call. They then left the parking lot of DeLaRosa's and headed to the Mall where the Vietnam Memorial was.

They found a parking space and then walked over to the section of the wall where Harm Sr. was located. "Dad, I thought you should be the second to know. Mac's Uncle was first to know. We're engaged. I know Dad; we should be married for years now. My little brother got married before I'm going to and that's not all that happened today. Mattie is going to be living with us come the end of the month. This way she gets to say goodbye to her friends and to her father." Mac was listening to Harm and thinking to herself that no matter how bad a father Joe McKenzie had been, he was her father, she had silently told her dad the same thing Harm had, that she and Harm were finally, finally on the right track and were engaged. She listened to Harm talk quietly to his father. In a few minutes, they walked away from the wall. When they both had walked to the Lincoln Memorial, Harm took out his cell phone. "Frank, this is Harm, is Mom there? Yes, I'll wait, and Frank, I'd like you to stay on the line."

Three thousand miles away in LaJolla, California, Frank Burnett was smiling, the sound in his stepson's voice was joyful and it could only mean one thing. He walked from the bedroom, where he was changing into his suit; for a dinner out, into the room that Trish laughingly called her sewing room. Yes, it had an old sewing machine but the last time she had used the thing Harm had been in high school. Since it was Mothers Day weekend, she was missing her son and most of the photo albums were in this room, she was sitting on the couch in this room where most of the photo albums were looking at pictures from his senior year. Frank handed her the cordless telephone. "Harm is on the phone." He then guided his wife off the couch into their bedroom so he could use the speaker feature.

"Hi Harm, I didn't expect you to call tonight. Or are you calling tonight because you can't call tomorrow?"

"Mom, I wanted to call you tonight, I have something to tell you" Harm heard the speakerphone going on and knew Frank was listening, then heard his mother click off the cordless she was using. "Mom, I finally got my head out of the sand, and I asked Sarah.

Trish was excited but decided on playing dumb. "What did you ask Sarah?"

"Mo-om" he sounded like a put upon teenager, making the one syllable word last for three. Frank kept the laughter in but his eyes showed he thought it very funny. Back in DC, Mac wondered what Trish had said to get that reaction. "Mom, Frank, I asked Sarah to marry me, and she said yes!"

"That's the best news I've heard in years. Have you two set a date?" Harm and Mac could tell by her voice that she had tears running down her face. That and they heard Frank say to his wife 'take it' and then a very unladylike sniffle. They gave each a look of silent laughter they could picture the scene in LaJolla.

The scene was playing itself out in DC. Harm reached into his pants pocket and gave Mac his handkerchief. She dried her tears, her happy tears.

"No, but we want it soon. We'll get back to you."

"Harm, the fourth of July is on a Sunday, so why not the third?" Trish had glanced at the Navy calendar that was on her nightstand.

"That sounds good, let me ask Mac."

"Mac, mom has an idea for when the wedding should be, she reminded me the fourth is on a Sunday this year, so why not the third of July. This will give you and her enough time to plan a big wedding and we don't have to wait forever. I have time off in August and we can take our honeymoon then. We can get away for the weekend for our honeymoon."

"Harm that sounds good, even though I'd like to be a June bride but finding a place at this late date I'll settle for whenever we can get it. "

"Mom, that's a great idea, you'll be the first, or should I say, third, to know, when we decide." He disconnected the cell phone.

"Harm, we need to tell the Admiral, He's going to need to know." Mac knew this was putting a damper on the romance.

"Mac, I hope you don't mind, but I already talked with the admiral. After the past year I think its best if I transfer out of JAG, my chances for advancement much further than captain are pretty much shot. The admiral looked into a few options and I decided on one which should keep me in town and have some semblance of a family life. Its at the White House, I'll be a liaison with the government, and to quote the admiral, 'You can explain things from both the aviator point of view and the legal point of view.' I might have a new boss in a few months, depending on the outcome of the election, if I don't like this position, I'll stay until I have my twenty in and retire. That is a given. I'll be putting a kid through college soon and that's going to cost a pretty penny unless Mattie goes to one of the service academies. Shannon took care of Andy's schooling in her will, but four years is not enough time to get college tuition together if Mattie decides not to go to Annapolis. Besides, if we have a little child or two in the family by then I could be a stay at home dad, and work part time."

Mac started to protest that Harm had unilaterally decided he would leave JAG but then thought about it. The White House post would be a position that could advance his career; if he left, when his twenty years was up having a posting at the White House wouldn't hurt a resume and the contacts he would make would be very valuable. "Let's call him tomorrow afternoon."

They drove back in to Georgetown to drop Mac off at her apartment.

"We're going to have to wait a few weeks to work on the baby deal even though the time is now up." AJ's birthday had been on Friday and the party planned for the next Saturday. This baby deal starts on the honeymoon. She told him unequivocally.

"Its hard to believe it took us five years to get together." He kissed her and then kissed her again.

"I know, so much wasted time on both our counts," Mac said as she returned his kisses. They decided while they were still at The Hague, just starting to date they would keep it to kissing only, and she could tell Harm wanted to go further. "Yellow light Harm" and she stepped out of the embrace.

"It's going to be a long summer if the wedding ends up in August." Harm groaned. "I don't want to wait any longer than that."

"I'll let my building manager know that I'll be out by June 30th."

"Makes sense, where'll you stay, Mac?"

"I don't know yet, likely a hotel."

"I'd better go, I'm taking Andy for a drive tomorrow, it'll be his first mothers day without his mom and keeping busy will help."

Chapter 37

Andy arrived home shortly after midnight. The look on his fathers face told him the good news.

"Dad, congratulations, I know I haven't been around, but why did it take you two so long to get to this point? You two seem perfect for each other."

"Thanks Andy, why it took us so long is the million dollar question. Two stubborn people with baggage I suppose. So what do you want to do tomorrow, before we start packing?"

"I don't know, I do know the soon we get the packing done the less stressed you'll be."

Harm started to look affronted until he saw the twinkle in his son's eyes. "I guess I was wondering if you wanted to something special since it's the first Mothers day since your mom's gone."

"I think keeping busy will help with that, and seeing the things Mum got me will help."

Sunday May 9, 2004

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

0830 local

Harm went for his run and on the way had stopped and got boxes. He hadn't moved for nearly ten years and knew he'd accumulated more than a few boxes of items in the intervening time. Fortunately, in his storage unit they had most of Andy's things still in boxes. He'd kept the boxes to several of his appliances and stereo equipment so that simplified things. While he was getting the boxes, he had reserved a truck to move his belongings.

Andy was eating breakfast when his father returned.

"We'll have to rough it for a few nights but I think we should try to pack as much as possible today." They started in Harm's bedroom, Harm kept back two summer uniforms and a couple of changes of clothing. He suggested Andy do the same, keep a couple of changes of clothing out and pack the rest. To keep the confusion low on what required for the week they put those into the bathroom. Andy was glad the bathroom was devoid of many feminine accoutrements, it had been embarrassing to deal with when he and his mother had shared a bathroom. "Hey, dad, I have a question? When Mattie comes to live with us, will we have to share a bathroom?"

Harm could see what his son was thinking. "Unless you want her to have the guestroom, yes, you will have to share a bathroom, but don't worry, Mattie's not a frou-frou type of girl, believe me." The look on his face gave Andy a feeling his father wasn't telling him the whole story. "Andy there were times when you shared a bathroom with your mother when you were on vacation, right?" Andy nodded his head "Girls have their products and I've learned the hard way, don't mess with them."

"So who was miss frou-frou?" he asked his dad with his eyebrows raised.

"Renee, end of story." Which told Andy a lot about his father's relationship with Renee without having said much, and having only briefly met the woman, he was glad his father had not been serious about her.

"Oh." Mac apparently was on the money on her description of the one-time inamorata of his father. The tone of his Andy's voice told Harm Andy had heard more than one person's side of the story.

They stripped the bed, packing the bedding. In one of their many trips, downstairs to storage Harm grabbed the sleeping bags. It would only be for one week.

They tackled the living room next, Harm was glad he had kept the boxes to the stereo and to the computer because it would make packing easier. Because Andy was using the computer for school, it would stay out until the morning of the move.

They kept the kitchen for last and they packed what was not going to be needed for the next week. To Andy's surprise, they were as done as they could be and still live there by four in the afternoon.

During the afternoon Harm asked Andy how he felt about Mattie going to Tasmania with him on his visit. Andy thought about it and decided that the long trip would either bond the two or they would hate each others guts. He had a paper due the next day so he declined Harm's invitation to go out for dinner. "You spent the entire day with me, spend the rest of it with your fiancée."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 38

Before he left to go have dinner with Mac Harm called Tom Johnson to ask about the passport, besides if nothing else Harm would need Mattie's birth certificate to get her passport and registered at school. Tom answered the phone and sounded content on the phone. "Tom I was wondering if this summer when Andy goes to visit his friends and family in Australia if Mattie could go." Harm knew it was one point he needed to smooth over with Tom. He didn't need an international kidnapping charge. "She'll need an up to date passport, did you or her mother get her one?" Tom explained that two years ago he had taken his wife and Mattie to the Bahamas on vacation. They'd all gotten passports for that.

"Harm, I don't make much, but I'd like to send Mattie with some spending money." Harm agreed to that. The two fathers decided Harm would call Mattie on Tuesday and ask if she wanted to go. Monday, she went to her Ala-teen meeting and was usually exhausted afterwards. Harm made a note to himself to talk to Andy about Ala-teen and attending a few meetings.

Harm called AJ Chegwidden to see if he and Mac could stop by. Because the admiral had an idea of what was going to occur, he told them to be there at 1930 for coffee.

Harm and Mac ate dinner at her place, she told him she had contacted the manager of the building and had given her a months notice. She would be out by the end of June. "I guess this means we'd better not have the wedding any later than July third." Mac said this as she took the plates into the kitchen.

"Like I said, we can always use the backyard if we can't find a church at this late date. Harm I don't want a large wedding, and to keep hurt feelings to a minimum I think we should just have Andy, Mattie, Chloe and Sergei in the wedding party."

"I like that, if Sergei can't make it I'll ask Frank. I'll call Sergei when I get home, I'll have a better chance of getting him home."

"We should probably pin down a date first."

They arrived at the McLean, Virginia home of Admiral Chegwidden. Harm was inexplicably nervous though, "Admiral, I think you know why we're here. I asked Sarah last night."

"And she said yes." Sarah McKenzie said with a grin that wouldn't quit.

"So have you two set a date?" Chegwidden felt like a proud father.

"No, but we want it as soon as possible, we both want a small wedding so that helps. In fact, we're not going to have a military wedding. I asked Uncle Matt to give me away. I know since he's in Leavenworth. I asked him to send either an audio tape or video tape and he'll do it. If that falls through, he's going to write out something and he'd like you to do it."

"I'd be honored to do whatever you want me to do."

"That's not all the news from this weekend, sir." You remember Mattie, my boss at Grace Aviation?" The admiral chuckled, the girl was a real pistol, a pint sized version of Harm

"You know I tried to get custody in December but her dad showed up. Well when we were at Blacksburg this weekend flying Sarah, we ran into Mattie and her dad. To make a long story short, Tom is struggling to stay sober and he'd rather Mattie be happy and with someone he know loves her than someone in the system and have no contact with his daughter. One of the advantages to small town living; we were able to talk with Tom's lawyer, the judge saw us Saturday afternoon, she Okayed it. Mattie comes to live with me at the end of the school year."

"That's great news, she's going to give you a run for your money, and I have the feeling you were a lot like her at that age."

Mac thought that assessment was probably right on the nose and she started to laugh,

"Not funny, Mac" Harm said grinning.

"But this will give you some experience when we have a child together."

"Heaven help us, I think I'll retire or whatever hair on my head will be gone completely when that kid hits the terrible twos." He laughed and the two subordinate officers felt comfortable laughing, after all, it was at their expense.

"We want it before July fourth." Harm declared

"That's just a few days after the coalition turnover in Iraq, with your new job, do you think that's wise?"

"We can't really do it much later; Andy and likely Mattie going to go to Tasmania in July. We won't do it while the kids are gone. That much is non-negotiable." Otherwise I'm up to just about anything," the future groom said.

"Well, my next door neighbor is on the board at the Botanical Gardens, they occasionally do allow weddings there. I'll call her, give her your name, Mac, and have her call you. If you will excuse me for a minute" with that the admiral stood up and walked over to the side table where he had his address book and phone. He opened the small address book and looked it up, and then punched the numbers on his phone and waited. "Sharon, this is AJ, I have a favor of you, I know you are on the board of the Botanical Garden's, two of my officers are getting married, and they need a place, they want to get married soon, no they aren't headed off for Iraq. Sharon I was wondering if you can check and see if they could use the gardens in June. Yes, they are here, I'll hand the phone to Colonel McKenzie. That sounds even better see you soon." He hung up the phone.

"Admiral, is she coming over here?" Mac queried. This neighbor sounded like a handful.

"No, she's laid up with a broken ankle. She'd like us to come over 'straight away'." Harm and Mac stood and followed the admiral. They walked out the back door and through the woods for a short distance and came up to the back door. "Sharon, its AJ." He said after he knocked.

"Come on in," the voice belonged to a much younger than they expected woman. She was in her mid-fifties.

"Sharon Alexander, I would like for you to meet Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb, they just have gotten engaged."

Sharon greeted them and told them all to sit down. "I don't need a stiff neck to go with this ankle" her comment was wry. "Congratulations. May I be direct, how long do you want the engagement."

"Not too long, we don't want it in July because Harm's son Andy is going to be visiting family in Australia and will be gone for three weeks. Other than that we are pretty flexible."

Sharon opened her lap top computer that was on the table next to her. She opened the file which contained the reservations for the gardens. She was glad she'd bought a wireless computer. "I have two dates, one on the 21st of August and the other is short notice, but it's on a Friday, June 18th, in the evening."

Harm and Mac both liked the botanical gardens, they hadn't thought of that as a location to get married. "Can we get everything done in five weeks?" Harm asked.

"I'm a Marine, we can." Mac stated. It helped the dress she was thinking about fit her like a glove and would not need any altering. She tried the dress on a few months earlier when she had gone shopping with one of the civilian JAG employees who's mother was overbearing and needed help not being pushed around.(AN: This woman made Harriet's mother look like a pussy cat.)

"The eighteenth of June is fine with us."

"That settles it, the eighteenth of June it is."

"As far as the cost of the rental of the gardens, AJ here has talked about you two for what seems like forever consider it my present to you two." Sharon Alexander said in a tone that told them that arguing would get them nowhere.

They talked for a few minutes more, finalizing the times and then the three left and walked back to the Chegwidden home.

Chapter 39

"I'll announce your transfer tomorrow at staff meeting, and then I'll let you announce the engagement then.

"I'll also try to keep your caseload as light as I can, easier said than done because of the mess in Baghdad, Mac."

"Thanks Admiral for everything." Harm and Mac then got into the car and left. Mac was rummaging around in her purse; she pulled out her cell phone. "Harm, what's your mom's number, we need to let her and Frank know." Harm took the phone and punched in the numbers giving the phone back to her. "Hello Mrs. Burnett, this is Mac…Hi, Mom, this is Mac" Harm smiled, Mac was told to call her future mother in law Mom. "We set a date, it's the eighteenth of June…I've got the dress in mind…I'll email you tonight. Here's Harm." She held the phone so Harm could drive with both hands.

After a few minutes of Trish talking Harm finally got a word in edgewise. "I'll talk with Mac and she'll let you know by no later than tomorrow."

"What does Mom want?" Mac had not been able to hear both sides of the conversation because of traffic.

"She was asking if we were going to have a military wedding."

"You in a tux, or you in your dress whites? I'll have to think about it." Mac said pretending to think about it. Even though it was a great idea, they decided to go with a civilian wedding; Harm would wear a white tux.

She decided the girls could decide which wanted to wear marine green and which wanted to wear Navy blue but she had an idea Chloe would wear the green and Mattie the blue. She had seen the dresses at the boutique. They could be used for special occasions and not just as a bridesmaid dress. She decided whatever Sergei would wear Andy would wear the other color. Fortunately, tuxes at short notice was easier, especially in a metropolitan area.

Harm drove Mac home, walking her to her door. "You call Chloe and let her know."

On the drive back to his nearly empty loft Harm called Sergei, thankful the cell company had an international plan. To his surprise, Harm actually reached Sergei on the first ring. "Sergei its Harm…No, grandma is fine…Mac and I are getting married…what do you mean finally…June eighteenth…yes this year…Do you think you and Galena could make it…Great…Sergei I would like for you to be my best man…Great, see you soon." Harm had caught his brother going out the door, leaving for work so the call had to stay brief. Sergei said he'd would let him know when they were coming.

Chapter 40

Monday May 10, 2004

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia

0925 local

The staff meeting was just about over. The new cases handed out and it seemed to Sturgis Harm had been handed cases which seemed beneath a senior attorney. Either Rabb was in the doghouse again or something big was up.

"Two more things before we wrap. Commander Rabb is transferring to another duty station his last day here is the twenty-eighth. He'll be a legal military liaison at the White House. The second, Commander Rabb" he yielded the meeting to the newly engaged Commander.

Everybody in the room, with the exception of Chegwidden and Colonel McKenzie, were surprised at the first announcement. However, a transfer meant one thing; they all had a feeling what the second announcement would be. "I'm transferring to the White House because Mac and I are getting married. I asked her on Saturday and…"

"I said yes." Mac beamingly told the group as they headed back to their offices.

As expected, everyone gave his or her congratulations. Ever the romantic, Harriet asked if they set a date.

"June eighteenth. We want a small wedding, and the wedding will be at the Botanical Gardens. "But that's about a month away." Harriet wailed.

"We're only going to have family standing with us. Chloe is Mac's maid of honor Sergei is my best man. Andy and Mattie will also be standing with us.

Mac told Harriet "I called Chloe last night I think I heard her scream in DC. She's going to email me her measurements so if any alterations are needed they can be done."

"I'm calling Mattie tomorrow and I'll ask her then. That reminds me Mac, I need to call Judge Priest and let her know."

"Commander, who is Judge Priest" Harriet questioned.

Mac intervened. "She's the judge that gave Harm custody of Mattie on Saturday."

"Who's Mattie? Harm got custody, how old is she?" Harriet was confused.

"Mattie was my boss while I was crop dusting, she's fifteen, I found she was living by herself and tried to get guardianship of her. Her dad managed to come back in time for the hearing in December. The fact I was single along with the fact the loft didn't pass inspection doomed me. The court decided to give her father custody. On Saturday, Andy, Mac and I were down at Blacksburg and ran into Mattie and her father. He told me he's having a harder time staying sober than he thought he would. He realized he could very easily lose Mattie if he screws up. All he asks is regular contact with Mattie. I think Mattie, deep down, doesn't want to lose her father. We were able to see the judge on Saturday, the advantage of small town living, and she'll come to live with us at the end of the school year."

"I'll tell you more at lunch Harriet; I have court in nine minutes" Mac told Harriet. They left to do their respective duties.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 41

Bride Boutique

Near JAG Headquarters

Falls Church VA

1220 local

"Mac, it's gorgeous" Harriet was viewing Mac in her wedding dress. It would look better when she didn't have black pumps on. The dress was tea-length and the shoes weren't exactly the nicest pair she owned, they were Marine issue. It just happened that these shoes were the same height heel that she needed for the dress. Mac then told the sales attendant, a perky college student named Britta, she would get the dress; it needed only a minimum of altering since Mac was close to being perfect for her size. The dress would look better if taken in half an inch at the waist. Mac thought the dress was fine before the suggestions by Britta, when the attendant had shown her what difference it made she quickly agreed. Mac told her she would be getting the bridesmaid dresses ordered on Wednesday. She just needed the measurements from Chloe and Mattie, first.

After paying for the wedding dress Mac and Harriet went to Beltway Burgers for lunch.

With Harm's apartment all but packed, Mac invited Harm and Andy for supper Monday night. That night the couple discussed whom they wanted to invite. With the short time-frame before the wedding, it would likely preclude many people from attending. "Why don't you have a second reception, later, for those that can't come?" Andy commented off-handedly. "Mum had a friend from work that got married in Canberra, the bride and groom had two receptions, one at the time of the wedding, the other after their honeymoon and they had settled into their home."

"That's a great idea; we can have it Labor Day weekend." Mac said after thinking only a few seconds on the idea.

"You'll need to get invitations out, pronto," Andy commented. Harm and Mac had been working on who to invite, and Andy hadn't heard anything regarding invitations. His best friend in Tasmania had gone through the 'agony' of all the preparations for his older sisters wedding and he remembered the arguments over the style and color of invitations.

"I hadn't thought of that, whatever we choose, the printer needs to do them quickly or the wedding will have happened before they're sent out." Mac said, looking at Harm with a hint of panic.

"Tonight we need to decide what we want on it. Tomorrow during lunch, we'll go to that print shop that's near JAG. Coates said they're good about rush orders from JAG" and with a minimum of wrangling it was decided what they wanted to say and what colors they wanted to use.

The next day during lunch they went over to the print shop and ordered the invitations paying extra for a rush job. They decided on crème colored invitations with a marine green border. They had decided against embossing the print because of the time constraint. The print was in navy blue. The invitations read as follows.

Sarah Marie McKenzie and Harmon David Rabb

Request your presence at the Botanical Gardens

June eighteenth, two thousand and four

At nineteen thirty hours For you that are civilian that is seven thirty in the evening

When, at last, finally, they will unite in marriage.

The printer told them they would be available at noon on Thursday. There were people that Mac needed to phone as well as Harm, people with the short notice would not likely be able to attend. There were some that they both knew wouldn't be able to attend since they were deployed overseas.

Chapter 42

Tuesday

Harms apartment

North of Union Station

1730 local

"Mattie, this is Harm, How are you doing?" Harm listened to Mattie tell how the past few days had gone since his unexpected visit. Compared to the infrequent calls in the past months, she seemed much more at peace, knowing she would be in a friendlier environment shortly was helping her immensely. "We're fine here, things are busy here, and you know that Andy and I are moving on Saturday. We decided to wait until you are here to get anything. Mattie, the one thing I want to ask is what color you want for your room. Yellow? Okay, I'll check my email later. Listen, Mattie, Mac and I are getting married…June 18, I know that it's just after you come, we didn't want a long engagement. Mattie, Mac and I would like you to be a bridesmaid. Mattie I was wondering if you were interested in going to Australia with Andy in July?" Harm had to hold his phone away from his ear or he would have gone deaf." He wasn't sure which shriek was louder, about the wedding or about the trip. "I take it I need to make reservations?" "Mattie, when you send me the color you want for your room, can you send your measurements, Mac needs them for the dress, she wants you in a navy blue dress… I'll give you her number, it would probably be easier." He gave the teen Mac's phone number. "Talk to you soon, all right, next Tuesday night.

Mattie told Harm she'd send a short email with the color she wanted. Harm told her Andy would send her an email with what she needed for Australia. It seemed to Harm his son and soon-to- be daughter were on friendly terms. He hoped that they were still on friendly terms after their trip.

It was only a few minutes later when Mattie and Mac talked for only the third time. They talked for a short time when Mac was introduced to her after the disastrous custody hearing. They'd had a longer chance to talk on Saturday at the airport.

"Mac, this is Mattie Grace, Harm told me the good news. I'm so stoked. I'm honored to be a bridesmaid. Especially since you don't really know me. Is there anything I'm supposed to do? I've never been a bridesmaid before." Having a teenaged girl in the house was going to be interesting and the mixture of Rabb testosterone with McKenzie and Grace Femaleness would make for interesting times ahead even if the females in question weren't girly –girls.

Mac thought to herself, "Harm and Andy have no idea what they are in for.'

"Mattie, you're part of the family, why wouldn't you be my bridesmaid. You'll meet Chloe Madison, she's not much older than you and she's my 'little sister'. I'm sure Harm told you about her. She'll be my maid of honor, only because I've known her longer. Basically only family will be in the wedding."

"Why navy blue, because I want Chloe to wear the green—and Harm is Navy, therefore Navy. I need your measurements so I can order the dresses tomorrow. The dress I chose for both of you is tea-length, just like mine, except mine will have a lace overlay and its longer in the back. Since I know neither of you can com up with the money for the dresses on such short notice we're paying for the dresses, I think you'll be able to wear them for other events, the attendant at the boutique said several girls have come in there to get their prom dresses."

Mattie asked if Mac had ever been to Australia. Mac laughed, more than a little ruefully. "Yes, I have, Harm and I were there in 2000 for a case, and my former fiancé was Australian. It turns out to be a real small world because he's Andy's uncle."

"Bugme?"

"I see Harm told you about that." Mac said dryly.

"Yep, when Harm was working for me, one day he was working on the plane and the part was not moving he was muttering something about Bugme. I asked him about that, he said, for one thing I was too young to know all the details, but he did say that a former co-worker he had named Bugme and the airplane part was reminding of him. Crop dusters can be an odd breed so I didn't ask him anything more." Mattie laughed and Mac joined in, somehow it fit that Harm had enjoyed his short stint as a crop duster.

"Saturday I'm helping Harm and Andy move in and then we'll paint your room. We both think it will be better if you get to chose what you want in your room so when you get here we'll go shopping. It'll be a little bare the first few days. Bring as much as you want from your dads."

They talked awhile longer, about the wedding plans, and other things, Mattie hadn't had a mother figure in her life since her mother's death and so she discussed things woman to woman.

Chapter 43

Saturday

Harms new house

Falls Church

1330 local

They were finished bringing everything from Harm's loft and some of the larger items from Mac's apartment. It would be more than an few days before they were completely unpacked. With the exception of Mattie's room, none of the rooms were needing to be painted. Because Mac would be moving in shortly, it was a team effort deciding what would go where. Andy's room was somewhat bare, the furniture had arrived, finally, from Tasmania; he would get several items that he had left in Hobart in July. Other than a few smaller pieces that had been in Shannon's family for generations, the majority of the furniture he'd had shipped was for his bedroom.

The next week at work went smoothly, considering Harm's last day was on Friday. As the week progressed, his workload was lighter and lighter. Thursday and most of Friday he was doing work that was more an ensign, just out of law school. Harm would receive his transfer orders at the end of the workday on Friday. One advantage to the small office he'd had since his return was the ease of packing up. The admiral had told them to secure the office at 1600 and a combination farewell party, and wedding shower took place. There were few items that Mac and Harm needed since they were combining two apartments. The staff, however, had gone together and had a gift certificate for a barbeque, along with all the accoutrements one needs for a barbeque. Major Cueva, who was an excellent tailor, made an apron that had everyone laughing, especially Mac. It said, Kiss the Marine, cook! It had a couple of ships on it that were obviously to portray the Navy, but they looked more like something AJ Roberts would have in his bathtub. She found herself making more for the other marines in the building, minus the little boats.

Memorial Day weekend Harm, Mac and Andy spent mostly between getting things unpacked and at the dedication of the World War II veteran's memorial. It was especially poignant for Harm whose grandfather was among the thousands whom had perished in that war. Monday morning they left bright and early to go and see Mattie, who had another week and a half of school before she could leave. They were only able to be there for a few hours before returning to Falls Church, amidst the heavy traffic.

Chapter 44

Harm had to be at the White House bright and early, there were things he needed to do as it was his first day on his new job. The scandal with the prisoners had not made his new job any easier, he spent most of the first few days on the job dealing with that with high-level officials. His primary duties were to be a legal advisor, dealing with the various aspects of the law. He'd been briefed that his experience as a pilot would be called upon, he was the only military advisor who was still qualified as a pilot. He came home from work that first week exhausted. He hadn't been this tired at the end of the day since, he didn't know when. It was one thing to be in charge of someone else's life or several some else's life as a pilot or an attorney. Now he was giving advice and options that affected the country if not the world. And that was mind numbing to him.

When Trish realized just how busy her son and soon to be daughter in law were, she told them to leave most of the planning of both the rehearsal dinner and the reception to her. She'd helped her good friend with enough weddings to know what to do. She asked what they wanted and what their budget was and went from there. Both Harm and Mac were very glad she had offered to do this. This helped them keep their sanity as the wedding drew near. Frank was on a long business trip, one that Trish would have normally gone with him; instead, she came to stay with Harm and Andy. She used the guest bedroom. Frank would join the family on the sixteenth.

Washington DC

June 11, 2004

Friday

The day came when Mattie would legally join the Rabb family.

Because of the death of Ronald Reagan, the former president, Harm's schedule for the day was different; he was given the day off. It was a good thing it was a Friday since there would have almost no way Harm could take the time off to drive all the way to Blacksburg and back and still get any sleep. They would be getting into Blacksburg late in the day so the judge told them to call when they got into town, she would then tell them where to meet her.

Tom Johnson was able to spend one last day with his daughter; they had spent the morning together packing, and then watched the funeral on television, school had finished for the year the day before. It had been an emotional day for both father and daughter, Mattie realized her father wasn't the complete ogre she had made him out to be. The judge talked to her personally, telling Mattie her father wasn't abandoning her, but putting her needs first. Tom privately told his attorney and the judge he'd been diagnosed with cancer, and it was inoperable. His doctor told him he had between six months to two years to live. To him it was a relief that Mattie's guardianship was arranged before the diagnosis. He decided he would give her the summer free of the knowledge of his impending death before telling her and Harm and Mac the news, if he was failing quickly he'd told his attorney to let them know. He wanted to hear about Mattie's upcoming trip, he'd always wanted to travel but never had been able to.

Mac, Harm, Trish and Andy driven over to Harm's former apartment and parked the car. They'd then walked over to where they could see the presidential motorcade pass by. Mac and Harm were in uniform for this. They had the historic funeral on the radio while they went and changed into civilian clothing. They proceeded southwest to Blacksburg. Andy made himself useful and had sandwiches for a light supper. Just before they entered, the city limits of Blacksburg. Mac called the judge who told to meet her at the park at the city center. It was a nice early summer evening, technically still spring, and the judge had decided to have dinner in the park. When Harm called, she then phoned Montgomery, Tom Johnson's attorney who then phoned Tom Johnson.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews. Here is more of the story. The big day is fast approaching.

Chapter 45

1750 local

City Centre Park

Blacksburg, VA

Judge Priest's husband was a notary as well as her eldest daughter, they would be the witnesses for this somewhat unorthodox way to end one family and begin another. The Judge was sorry to hear about the father's illness to hear him say to her he was glad to see she was with someone who loved her like he did, if not more, she wouldn't have to be around him while he was slowly dying. Tom was giving his daughter one last gift, the freedom to fulfill dreams before she'd lose both her birth parents.

Tom and Mattie had arrived a few minutes before; both were uncharacteristically quiet, knowing their lives would never be the same. Tom, especially, as he knew his time on earth was short. He had a letter written out, and a tape made, he would send to Harm, once the teens were on their way to Australia, which informed them of his precarious health. The doctors told him he'd be bedfast for the last part and Tom was glad Mattie would not have to care for him. He had caused her to lose much of her adolescence and didn't want his illness to rob her of her remaining childhood.

Mattie was coming to realize her father wasn't the complete ogre she'd made him out to be, but a man who'd made serious mistakes in his life and was trying to rehabilitate himself and she realized in allowing Harm to have custody her father was preserving the relationship between them.

Mattie was the only one who recognized the Lexus and she walked quickly over the vehicle when Harm parked it. She gave Harm and Mac a hug, and after some prodding, gave Andy a quick hug. She was introduced to Trish. The five then walked over to where the judge and her family were located. After introductions, Judge Priest stated. "This isn't the first time I've held court here; it's more peaceful out here. My father and my uncles planted these trees at the end of the Second World War." She encompassed the air and the trees they were sitting under. "I've found at times like this, that the fewer words the better, so all I'll say is let's just sign the papers and do this. Is this okay with everyone?" Tom Johnson nodded his head and said yes. Harm and Mac were waiting in case Tom changed his mind at the last moment. They quickly nodded and Harm said .Yes, ma'am."

The papers were signed somberly; Tom gave Mattie a hug and a kiss, and then quietly walked away. "Take care, Matilda Grace, listen to Harm and Mac, they'll be your parents, I want you to do your mother proud. Goodbye." Those last words w said with much emotion, Tom had tears in his eyes, and he walked away. Each person in the group followed him with their eyes to his car. His attorney took the copy for Tom. Harm took his copy. Andy took the suitcases, boxes, along with the small pieces of furniture Mattie was taking which were temporarily placed by the picnic table and went over to the Lexus to pack. Harm tossed Andy the keys and the teen put the items into the vehicle. He had told Harm as they drove into Blacksburg "Dad, I'll drive back; it'll give you more of a chance to talk. Besides, since I'm on summer break, I slept in. I have the feeling things have been crazy at the White House with the state funeral added to the mix."

"Thanks Andy, you're right about work, it's been an interesting start to a job that's for sure, Hard to believe by this time next week we'll be getting married." He leaned over and kissed Mac. Harm then gave Mattie a hug. "We'd better get going; it'll be after midnight when we get back to Falls Church as it is." To give Mattie and Harm a chance to talk as privately as they could in the car Mac took the front seat. The weary travelers were home shortly before 1 am.

"We decided to wait to get everything other than a mattress and bed frame until you came, this way you have the style of furniture you want, and the bedding. We'll go shopping later this morning. I'll see you guys at 1100." Harm led Mac out to her car, which Bud Roberts had dropped by earlier in the evening. He kissed her goodbye and she drove off.

Chapter 46

Crystal City Mall

1130 local

Sunday afternoon

Harm was getting a good idea of what it would be like with three like-minded females in his life. Trish was along for the ride, she was going to stay out of any decisions, and she was going to pay for the items she'd made that very clear to her son and soon to be daughter in law.. Harm did not know this, he was surprised at how quiet his mother was during the discussions. He'd planned to go to a department store and get the needed furniture, bedding, and then leave. Mac and Mattie had other ideas. They were now entering their third department store, the first two hadn't had what Mattie wanted, and they wound their way to the furniture section. To his relief he heard sighs of contentment from his young charge and fiancée. He looked at the price on the set she had her eyes on, and to his great relief it in his price range and even better it was on sale. While he was talking with the salesperson to discuss delivery, the other two went on to the linens section where they found a bed-in-a-bag set that Mattie loved. It had geometric patterns and was in bold, almost fluorescent colors, Mac could see that with the color of the room it would be a cheerful room. A room to go to for sanctuary and yet perk up on those days that Mattie would need cheering.

Harm set delivery for the next day, and headed over to the linens, when his cell rang. It was Andy, his friends had called, inviting him for the afternoon to go swimming and play tennis. Harm agreed with the stipulation he call at five o'clock. Harm was not paying attention to his surroundings as he was hanging up the phone and he bumped into a shopper. To his surprise, it was Annie Pendry. "Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going, Annie?"

"Harm, what are you doing here?"

"We're shopping, getting things for Mattie's room. She and Mac are over in the linen department."

"So you and Mac are together, for how long?" Annie had seen signs years ago that there were sparks between the two, it was one of the reasons she had broke things off with Harm.

"For almost six months, we're getting married next Friday."

"Congratulations why did it take you two so long? I could see sparks between the two of you years ago; I just didn't want to admit it. Who's Mattie, your daughter?"

"Yes, I have custody of her, her mom's dead and her father gave me custody because he's having to much trouble staying sober, he said he'd rather not have Mattie with him and still have love for him than her completely hating him. I have to give him credit. How's Josh doing?" Annie told Harm Josh wanted to be in Washington for Reagan's funeral and they had driven from Baltimore.

Harm and Annie walked over to where Mattie and Mac were, the two were deep into discussion as to what color curtains to get for the room, knowing Harm was to meet them there before going to that section of the floor. Mac was trying to persuade her to get lacy white curtains. Mattie wanted to get something else; in fact, she wanted to get curtains that matched the comforter. "We'll have to see if they even have that, Mattie. Here's Harm ---with Annie, what is she doing here?" Mac had a puzzled look on her face, as did Mattie, who'd only heard about Annie.

"Look who I found wandering around the store, Annie, you know Mac, this is my daughter Mattie."

"It's nice to meet you Mattie, Harm's told me a little bit about you."

A young, good-looking teenaged male walked up to them. "Mom, I found the…Hi, Harm, its nice to see you sir, its been years."

"Josh, I ran into Harm over in the furniture, he's here with his family. You remember Major McKenzie?"

Harm interrupted Annie. She's a Lt. Colonel now." Josh nodded that he remembered Mac.

"They're getting married next weekend." His mother informed him

"Congratulations to you two". Josh had resigned himself to the fact Harm and his mother would not get back together a couple of years ago.

"Josh, I'd like for you to meet my daughter Mattie, Mattie, I'd like for you to meet Josh, I went to the Academy with his dad."

The two teens looked at each other. Harm's fatherly instincts kicked in to high gear. He hadn't really seen Mattie with many people her age. Mattie and Josh were the same age. Mac—and Annie--- saw the look on Harm's face they both snickered, "I don't have to deal with this, this is one of the times I'm glad Josh isn't a girl" Annie whispered to Mac, when she saw the look of amusement of Mac's face.

"I don't think Harm's going to let her date until she's thirty with the look he just gave Josh". Mac whispered back.

"Dad, chill," commented Andy, who'd been in another part of the store. He most definitely wasn't wanting to be involved in furniture buying. He'd gone to the clothing department with his grandmother who was determined to make up for years of not having her grandson to buy for. He'd had his eye on a few things that were out of his clothing budget and Trish had bought them for him, Harm had andy on a smaller clothes budget than his mother had given him so he didn't mind his grandmother buying the items for him. Trish was looking at china right now and Andy didn't want to be in that department, he was afraid he'd bump into something fragile and expensive. He'd followed his father and Annie, curious about the identity of the woman his father had greeted so warmly. He'd walked behind them and seen the look on his dad's face.

"Dad?" Annie was surprised. Harm had two teenagers…how was that possible?

"Annie, you remember Andy? He's a few inches taller than the last time you saw him," giving the woman a hint as to the identity of the young man before her.

"I'd say more than a few, just how long?" She was now very confused, before Harm had taken Josh on that ill-fated Tiger cruise, he'd bemoaned the fact it'd been close to five years since Shannon left and taken their son.

"The last time you and I talked Harm, you hadn't had any contact with Shannon for close to five years." Annie wanted this cleared up for her and the not the abbreviated version.

"Earlier this year, Shannon showed up at Mom's gallery, with Andy. They came here. She and I talked, we agreed Andy would live with me and soon after, Shannon was murdered. That's the short version, one of these days I'll give you the longer version."

"So other than that how have you been the past few years." Annie was curious.

"The short, concise version is that Harm's life has been interesting the past few years." Mac said, giving her fiancé a hug, enjoying any chance to be physically demonstrative with Harm. One of these days, you'll need to come over to the house and I'll tell you all the gory details."

"House, You've really changed, I thought you'd never give up that loft." Annie noted.

"Annie, I hate to cut this reunion short, but we have to meet with the wedding coordinator and we still have a lot of shopping to do. Call me at JAG early in the week and we'll set up a time to get together." Mac knew the time they'd allotted for shopping was quickly ending and there were still many things to acquire. She was trying to extend an olive branch to an old girlfriend of Harm's besides, she might have some good dirt on Harm, since she'd' known him off and on for years.

"Harm, are you still with JAG?" Annie queried, knowing about fraternization rules.

"No, one of us has to transfer. After the past few years, I'll be lucky to make Captain, much less Admiral. I burnt more than a few bridges last year when I… I'll tell you about when you come over for a visit. I'm at the White House as an advisor on military issues, a junior advisor." He smiled a bit ruefully, it had been a long time since he had been in so junior a position and truthfully, it was an exercise in humility.

They talked a few minutes longer; Mattie wondered what the connection was to this Annie person. A quick cell phone call and Trish was with them. Trish told Mattie that they'd have a chance to go shopping, just us girls, On the way to the wedding coordinator, Harm filled her in. Yes, Annie was a former girl friend, but she was also the widow of Luke Pendry.

Chapter 47

Thursday

June 17th, 2004

1800 local

It was hard to believe it was the day before his wedding and everything so far that week had gone as smoothly as he could have prayed for.

Frank as well as Chloe arrived earlier in the week. The two girls hit it off immediately to Harm and Mac's relief. They were two peas in a pod Harm was privately glad there was a couple of hundred miles between their residences. The two together for an extended period would give him grey hair. Actually more grey hairs, he'd found the first grey hair while with the CIA and kept plucking them out. Andy caught him doing that one morning, and had snickered loudly when he saw his father using the tweezers to remove the offending strand of grey hair. His son blackmailed Harm into secrecy, the cost was minimal, if the subject came up in a group conversation, Andy would say his father had no grey hairs, and Harm would pony up the money for either a DVD or a CD whatever Andy was wanting that particular day. So far, the cost had only been one CD and one DVD. Harm told Andy that arrangement was off whenever Mac found him with a grey hair after the marriage.

To Harm's everlasting relief the initial meeting between Sergei and Trish went smoothly. Harm found out, during dinner the evening before, that Trish had gotten Sergei's address and phone number from Sarah Rabb and had written, then called him, this, however, was their first face-to-face meeting. Sergei told Harm, privately, he was glad he'd talked with Trish before actually meeting her. It made their meeting at the airport much less stressful. Sergei had been surprised to see his brother was now the parent to two teens. Maybe now Harm would treat him more as a brother and an equal instead of being a surrogate father, the unconscious treatment of Harm to his younger brother had been the driving force of his return to Russia.

They had a short rehearsal at the garden, going over who stood where, when, and with whom. After that, they went to the newly retired Chegwidden's home for a very relaxed bbq/rehearsal dinner. He'd dropped the bomb on the staff the day after Memorial Day. Admiral Morris took the reins on Monday. It was a hectic time at JAG, between the prison scandal in Iraq, Harm's transfer, and the admiral's retirement. It meant Turner and Roberts were extremely busy, Bud was still getting used to being called Commander. (AJ promoted him to Lieutenant Commander, but kept it secret from all concerned until his retirement announcement. To the staff at JAG, it helped lessen the sting of losing a beloved commanding officer, which was AJ's reasoning behind the way he'd promoted Bud.)

Mac had a very light workweek due of the wedding, since they were going to take their honeymoon in August, she'd take her leave then, as already scheduled. She knew they'd stay close by, because of the limited time constraints, she just didn't know where. Because the next day being a workday plus the threat of dismemberment by the bride the men gone out to an all night diner. Andy's age helped them determine where they were able to go. It also kept the group sober. They didn't want to face Mac if any were arrested.

Friday, June 18th, 2004

Washington Botanical Gardens Conference Room B

Washington DC

1839 local

Chaplain Turner was smiling; it was a typical pre-wedding scene in front of him, one very nervous groom, and his attendants less so. Harm was in a white tuxedo, trying to strangle his self with a tie. Andy was in a matching tux, with the exception his tie was the same color as Mattie's dress. Andy was trying unsuccessfully to get his father to let him tie the recalcitrant tie. Frank was looking on in bemusement, as was Sergei. They'd been down the road of matrimony and enjoying watching the normally non-flustered Harm turning into one bundle of nerves Frank was sure was registering at the nearest earthquake recording facility.

When he and Trish had married it had taken Trish most of the day to get her son into dress clothes, ultimately the threat of going on the honeymoon with them and not staying with his grandmother Sarah forced the sullen teen into changing. Looking at the pictures from that wedding, you could easily see who didn't want to be there. Andy had seen the pictures. He was surprised at his dad's current demeanor. "Dad is it true at Grandma and Poppa's wedding, she practically forced you into your good clothes and make you go on their honeymoon. Is it true?"

Frank's eyes twinkled. "Yep, I think the threat, which was Trish's idea by the way, turned the tide. Your father got into his one and only suit, and had a clasp on tie, didn't match the suit, by the way, but I could tell he wouldn't let me help him. You'd think after twenty plus years in the Navy, if you count his time at the Academy, the guy could tie a simple knot." he teased his stepson.

"Very funny Frank, don't quit your day job" the flustered groom told his step-father. To his amazement, the knot, which had been so elusive to tie for the past five minutes, finally cooperated. Looking in the mirror, he sighed. "I didn't think I'd be this nervous."

"Harm, even with you driving your mother and I crazy, I was still nervous." Frank commented.

"So was I older brother" Sergei, the bridegroom of only a couple of months, was enjoying turning the tables on his older brother."

"Commander, its part of the fun of the day, I was nervous when I married Sturgis' mother." Chaplain Turner said, grinning knowingly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 48

Same time

Conference Room A

(AKA the Bridal Suite)

It was much calmer group of women. Mac had only to put on her dress; her make-up and hair done.

Trish was getting the bride's dress out of its bag, with the help of two very excited teenagers. "You know, Mac, this wedding is going a lot smoother than the last wedding I attended with Harm, I mean, Frank and mine. Less than ten minutes before we had to leave for the church Harm was still in swim trunks. That week he'd told me that on no uncertain terms he wasn't about to go to the wedding. Finally, I told him to go upstairs and put his suit on, or he would go upstairs and pack for the honeymoon, because he was going to go with us, he wouldn't be able to spend any time with his grandmother Rabb that summer. Needless to say he stomped up the stairs, slammed the door to his room, I thought the door was going to fall off the hinges he slammed it so hard. Less than five minutes later he was wearing his suit, and had a clasp on type tie that clashed with his suit, I knew I'd better let him wear that, otherwise I'd likely have a very unhappy third wheel on our honeymoon." She told this, obviously remembering every moment of that day.

"I've wondered when I saw the pictures why he wore that tie; I thought it was just because it was the 70's. Not exactly the most fashion conscious decade." Mac said laughing as she could picture a teenaged Harm not getting his own way. The story helped relax all. AJ Roberts, the ring-bearer was outside in the hall, getting last minute instructions from his father.

Soon the dress was on, the women could hear the music in the garden change.

1859 local

Harm walked out to the gazebo where the wedding would take place, Andy and Sergei were his attendants. Before walking out with Andy and Sergei, Sergei walked his grandmother down the aisle. She was the only grandparent attending the ceremony. Frank walked Trish to their assigned seats and they sat down.

Frank had the tape recorder and the microphone at the ready, even though he was aware of the change of plans, plans he wholeheartedly agreed with.

1900 local

Washington Botanical Gardens

The wedding started on time. Exactly on time. The music changed to the processional "Sonata in C" by Mozart. Harm was on time, there would be money exchanged by several friends, many friends who didn't think Harm would be able to get his wedding started on time. AJ walked down the aisle as ring-bearer by himself. Mattie and Chloe would do double duty, not only as bridesmaids but also as de facto flower girls. They practiced several times over the week to get the rhythm down. As they walked down the short aisle, they strew the rose petals on the runner.

The moment finally arrived. Sarah started out of the building. They decided she would walk by herself down the aisle. AJ gave her a glance and said. "Are you sure, you don't want me to walk you down the aisle?" He positioned her so she could not see the other individual.

"Admiral, I'd like to."

Chapter 49

To Mac's everlasting astonishment, she heard Uncle Matt's voice and then saw him in the flesh. "Uncle Matt, what, how?"

"I called in a couple favors, before I retired. Mac, He's on special furlough. He's in the middle of a transfer since he's actually moving to the facility at Groton for the remainder of his sentence."

"Thank you Admiral, from the depths of my heart, you don't know what this means to me." She was moved to tears but they were happy tears.

Harm saw the glorious reunion from his vantage point; informed of the slight change in plans that afternoon when he'd arrived at the botanical gardens. He could see the joy on Mac's face as she realized who'd been able to attend her wedding. Both Mac and Harm had despaired that she wouldn't have any family at her wedding, this was one reason they'd decided to keep it small. For the wedding party and the friends knew what was happening it was a very emotional time and many shed tears. Not just by those in the wedding party.

Matt O'Hara proudly walked his niece down the aisle, his face beaming. Truth be told his eyes were welling up with tears, even if they waited until he was sitting down to fall down his face. He never thought he'd be able to give her away, as she was like a daughter to him. His daughter had died as a child from leukemia. When sentenced for his part in the theft of the Declaration of Independence, he knew it would take a miracle for him to attend Mac's wedding it was apparent that miracles do happen. He was here.

When they reached, Harm Chaplain Turner asked the age-old question. "Who gives this woman?" Matt answered, as they had quickly rearranged.

"Her uncle and her children do." The beaming faces of Andy and Mattie told those few in attendance who didn't know who those children were. Matt then sat down next to the Roberts. There were some who knew Matt O'Hara and where he was living, they were glad he'd been allowed this day with his niece. The words spoken brought the tears that were threatening to fall, the mascara Mac used was apparently tear-proof, and otherwise, she would've looked like a raccoon.

Mac then took Harm's hand and Chaplain Turner continued with the ceremony. Soon they were to the part where Chaplain Turner asked if there were if there were any objections. The look on both the bride and the grooms face said whoever considered it better keep their trap shut if they wanted live past the reception. Needless to day there was no response.

Chaplain Turner, with a huge gleam in his eye said, "Harm and Sarah have written their own vows. With these two being lawyers, this could be interesting!" Everyone in attendance laughed, even Harm and Mac. "Sarah, you may start."

Mac's eyes were welling up with tears, tears of happiness. "Today, we start anew, this time as a couple; we've both had our share of ups and downs and misunderstandings. We should have married long ago." This drew a laugh from all in attendance. "You complete me, Harm, in a way that no one ever has. I realize now, what was missing in my life was you. You complete me. Harmon David Rabb, I promise to love you, honor you, and I'll try to obey you, but I have seniority in rank" she said this with laughter in her voice. "For eternity, Harm, this is for eternity." She then nodded to AJ, who then went over to Chloe who untied one ring. Mac then placed the wedding ring on Harm's ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Harm could see the tears in her eyes, and he knew he had tears in his eyes as well. "Mac, It seems crazy to me that it took us this long to get together. If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be getting married and to you, I would have thought they were crazy. I was the crazy one, seeing things not there. If I've learned one thing this year it is good things are around the bend. I have Andy in my life, I have Mattie, but most importantly Sarah, I have you." His voice broke." Sarah Marie, I promise to love you, honor, you, and even though you'll likely always outrank me, I pledge you my troth. For eternity, Sarah, this is for eternity." Harm then stepped over to AJ Roberts, bent down, and untied the other ring and placed it on Mac's ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Chaplain Turner continued, "By the power granted to me by God, and the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife. Soon the moment Harm and Sarah were waiting for. Chaplain Turner uttered the immortal words. "You may kiss the bride." It was a memorable kiss. Those who saw it would say in the future that it went on for over to a minute before the only the need of oxygen caused the couple to break apart.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I will now for the first time introduce to you Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Junior."

The recessional went quickly as it was a small wedding party. They all moved over towards the area where they'd planned to take pictures. Because the photographer was a former Marine, it was not long before this too was completed. Those guests that weren't in the wedding party had wandered over to the reception area.

Harm and Mac did not have the traditional receiving line, instead they made sure that throughout the evening they talked with each guest.

Soon it was time for the first dance as a married couple they had decided to use the song "Tonight I Celebrate my Love for You" after they had danced the first dance. Matt in the de facto father of the bride danced with Mac and Harm with his mother. Then Andy and Mattie took a turn on the dance each with Harm and Mac.

The reception then kicked into high gear. Sarah's Uncle Matt had to say good-bye after the first dance and Sarah would never forget that he'd been to come with for her a special way. Sarah would never know just how many favors were cashed in for him to be transferred on that specific day and more importantly for the stop in DC.

The remaining guests and the wedding party danced, ate, and completely enjoy themselves. When it came time to cut the cake there were those who were disappointed Mac and Harm did not shove the cake into the other's face. Soon it was time for Harm to retrieve the garter from Sarah's leg, Andy arranged with the disc jockey to have the theme from Jaws play while Harm was getting the garter. The choice of music surprised everybody, Andy didn't have a good poker face and they figured out who'd chosen the music. Mike Roberts was the one to catch it, several reminding him that he'd have a little while to wait until he married, as he couldn't while at the Academy. Then it was time for Sarah to throw the bouquet. Kate Pike managed with a bit of a leap, to catch it, barely beating Francesca Paretti, who had come as her father's date for the evening.

The bridal couple soon left the reception, to change into clothes more suitable for traveling. Because they did not have time off for the honeymoon, they were going to make the most of the weekend. They would spend the weekend at the Willard Hotel, and the official honeymoon would take place in August. At that point, they'd go to Kauai. A neighbor of Trish and Frank had a place on the island and it would give them complete privacy.

Chapter 50

They left, trying in vain to avoid birdseed. They would take a limo to the Willard. They were checked in already, so they were able to go directly to their room. Frank and Trish had made sure the room was completely ready for them. Trish had laid out the peignoir for Mac and within minutes she was back in the room, they would finally consummate their love for each other. Harm had spent the time getting himself, and the room ready.

(This part you'll have to think of yourselves). Take a quick guess what I left out.

Harm and Mac had been tempted to sleep together before their wedding, but both knew it would be easier to tell Andy and Mattie to wait if they themselves waited for sex, in the end they were glad they'd waited because it made their first time as a couple more meaningful and special. They figured they'd known each other for so long; they didn't need a long engagement.

Andy and Mattie, spent the rest of the weekend with Trish and Frank, Mattie enjoyed showing them portions of Virginia the average tourist doesn't normally go to.

Chapter 51

0759 Local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church VA

Monday morning was a reality check for everyone in the Rabb household; Harm had to be at the White House by 0700, so Mac decided to go in early, to catch up what she'd not been able to the week before. The new JAG still faced confirmation hearings, Harm's replacement would be there this morning. She'd been delayed from starting any earlier because of a trial at her former location. Mac had heard a lot about her over the years but never had met her. Harm was reticent about that period of his life, because of Diane's death.

At 0800, a tall blond commander entered the bullpen. "Bud, it's nice to see you," she commented, she noticed he now had lieutenant commander stripes. She'd been a lieutenant commander for three years. She was curious when he'd received his stripe. The last she and Harm had talked, about Christmas time, Bud was still a lieutenant.

"Commander Austin, I didn't know you were the new attorney." Bud said as he walked over to Meg.

"Commander Turner wants you all to join him in the conference room." Petty officer Coates said, interrupting any further chances for conversation. Coates took Meg's cover and briefcase and put them in Harm's old office knowing that the temporary JAG wanted to get the meeting started. Coates hoped whoever was tapped for the position would not be as exacting a boss as the temporary JAG had been in the short time he'd been in command.

Sturgis started the meeting. "The Senate is in the process of confirming the new JAG, a Colonel Gordon Creswell, if he's confirmed he'll be promoted to General. Mac paled, just briefly, at the name, since he'd known about her liaison with John Farrow years before. Fortunately for Mac, the meeting turned into a mundane weekly meeting. Sturgis ended the meeting by introducing Meg. "Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin will be joining us at Headquarters. Before Colonel Mackenzie, she's decided to keep her name for professional reasons, joined Headquarters, Austin was Harm's partner, and with his transfer, will now take his office. You are all dismissed."

As they were walking to their respective offices, Meg asked Mac where Harm was. "He's stationed at the White House, as a military advisor."

"I heard he recently got married."

"He did, just this past weekend, with his transfer we decided wait for a honeymoon, we'll do it when the kids get back from Australia, Frank and Trish are taking Andy with them to Europe. This will be the summer they get to travel."."

"Kids?"

"Andy and Mattie" seeing the look of incomprehension on Meg's face Mac decided she would go easy on the younger attorney. "Mattie is our ward, she's almost sixteen, her mom died in an car accident, her dad relinquished custody, he's an alcoholic, and to keep any sort of relationship with his daughter, decided it would be best if we raise her. Andy is Harm's son from his first marriage."

Meg realized she needed a scorecard to keep up with all the changes in Harm's life. She'd had the feeling Harm and Mac would eventually get together; there'd been enough letters over the years between them that mentioned Mac so she wasn't at all surprised to find out they'd married. "If you don't mind having lunch with me, I'd like to hear more about my former partner."

"I'd love that, I hate to cut this short, but I need to be in court shortly, I'll come and get you." With her transfer, Meg didn't have any cases anywhere near trial. She was staying in VOQ nearby, until the house she and her husband leased would be available. He wouldn't be able to join her until the beginning of July. As a free-lance writer he could work just about anywhere, he had a project due at the end of the week and did not want to hassle with the move until then. He'd found a nice place over the internet and she didn't mind living out of a suitcase for a couple of weeks.

Lunchtime came and Meg found out more about her former partner. She was surprised to hear about Shannon and Andy's return into Harm's life earlier in the year. She told Meg of all the upheaval in Harm's life the past year she pulled no punches and admitted some of the strain between herself and Harm had been her fault. She told Meg that meeting Shannon and hearing both sides of what had occurred years before helped hers to understand why Harm had acted the way he did, in Australia, over the past few years, and in Paraguay when he'd assumed a good-bye kiss between her and Clay was more than just that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 52

Mattie and Andy made sure, before their departure for Australia, to keep very busy in the evenings, not that they didn't mind the displays of affection. They'd agreed that it was just a little weird for two people who should be on their honeymoon to spend most of their together time with two teens. Fortunately, the teens had help in this conspiracy with Harriet, who invented a few babysitting jobs, and the now retired Admiral Chegwidden who had a few "lawn jobs" that needed taking care of before his trip with his own daughter. This ruse gave Harm and Mac a chance to be alone, and have privacy and still have some semblance of a family life before the two teens headed halfway across the world. The Saturday before her departure Tom Johnson met Mattie at the Crystal City Shopping mall, spending time with his daughter, knowing she'd have a good recent memory of her father. His doctor told him his disease was progressing faster than expected, but she should return from Australia long before his death---Tom hoped. He'd talked with his doctor and told him if the worst happened, and he went into the hospital while Mattie was in Australia Harm was to be notified, and depending on how he was physically, Mattie be notified as well.

They realized it would be easier to stay up and arrive at the airport ridiculously early than to fight the traffic all the way home after the fireworks, be asleep for a ridiculously short time so they would be at the airport the required two hours early. They checked Andy and Mattie in, and then spent the next few hours chatting and drinking coffee in the restaurant before going through security. Harm realized during the talk that he'd be saying good-bye, again, to Andy as he went off to university in a year, and Mattie in a few years time.

While they headed home to change into uniforms and go to work albeit early, Harm asked if they couldn't take time to make a little brother or sister for Mattie and Andy. "Oh I think that can be arranged, we do have a couple of hours to kill anyway, we might as well have fun." .She had a scheduled appointment with her gynecologist this next week, with marriage she'd stopped her birth control. neither were getting any younger there was no time to waste. She knew one of her friends her age was starting to experience the onset of menopause and Mac realized there wasn't they didn't need any delays in getting pregnant. Well if nothing else, they'd have fun trying.

Chapter 53

Andy called Mac at JAG to tell they'd arrived safely. With security issues, It was easier for them to call her than to try and contact Harm since he was at the White House. Harm decided, after an extra ordinarily high phone bill a couple of months earlier, when he'd received the charges from his time in Tasmania, that during the young peoples visit that other than the we've arrived phone call Andy and Mattie would only use the cell for dire emergency use only. Harm was pleased with email and instant messaging; he'd be able to keep in contact on daily basis with them half a world away. This was to make sure they kept in contact daily; Harm knew he was being over protective, but he hadn't had either teen in his life for that long, and he wanted to know what they were doing. Mac agreed completely with him and Mattie and Andy had reluctantly agreed to the conditions. Because of the time zone differences they needed to email no later than 8:30 in the evening so Mac, or Harm, could get the email the same day. That way if there were any requests Harm and Mac had the day to make a decision and get back to them by morning.

Sturgis announced the confirmation of the new JAG on Thursday morning, Gordon "Biff" Creswell received his promotion and starting Monday, he'd take over as JAG. Mac sighed as she went back to her office after the announcement; she hoped he'd realize she was not at all the same person he'd known in Okinawa. If not, maybe there was another position available, in the greater DC area, for someone with her qualifications.

Her appointment was late in the afternoon. She'd told herself she'd worry about Creswell's reaction after the appointment. If she thought too much about the situation, it would stress her out. Mac had more important things on her mind. She needed to talk to her gynecologist about things closer to her heart, like how likely were their chances in starting their family.

She'd talked it over with Harm and told him, for this appointment at least, she wanted him with her after the exam, when they could ask questions. The doctor told them their chances were a little less than a woman who had no scarring and was in the same age group as Mac. He did suggest that she undergo a procedure that should increase their chances. It would involve them abstaining from relations for a month. It was outpatient and would entail a short rest period, in fact, the doctor could do the procedure the very next morning, and barring any complications she would be home in a couple of hours and by Monday only needing to be on light duty for the coming week. With a minimum of discussion, they decided to have it done. The doctor notated Mac would be restricted to light duty for the coming week, and then had the office assistant fax a copy to JAG. This way it would be noted before the General started.

Mac was in considerable pain, but she had a high pain tolerance and was determined not to take anything stronger than necessary. Harm catered to her as soon as they could go home. The one upside was this would make the official honeymoon all that much more special. The date the doctor would release her to resume relations was the first day of their vacation/honeymoon.

Monday morning came too soon as far as Mac was concerned, she'd wanted to be at the top of her game when she met with Creswell, She was feeling better every day, the pain lessening each day. She knew she'd be uncomfortable at work, but then again she'd be uncomfortable if she'd stayed home.

Chapter 54

JAG Headquarters

0915 local time

Falls Church, VA

General Creswell's office

The remaining officers and staff met the new general and had a staff meeting, in which the newly promoted General shook things up. He told them the status quo was over, if they'd gotten complacent with Chegwidden in charge, he'd soon find out. He was going to spend this week going over each of their records, and there could be transfers in the future for those he didn't feel were headquarter material. "I will meet with each of you, after I have read your file. As she is chief of staff, I will start with Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie; I took the liberty to read your file over this weekend. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Colonel" Creswell started, making Mac quite nervous, she made sure it didn't come across in her body language. "I read your file, it made for very interesting reading. I see you've finally become the officer I knew you could be. Why you didn't divorce, your first husband is beyond me. It would have made the charges against you a few years ago unnecessary. However, Admiral Chegwidden noted in your file you have become an exemplary officer in the past few years I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't expect any less from a Marine. " He read a little further in her file.

"I see you've recently married, a naval officer who used to be here at JAG. Congratulations. There's a very recent medical flag in your file--- you had day surgery last week, and you're restricted to light duty this week. Let me know if you need to leave early today or tomorrow. My wife has this very same doctor, so I have an idea what the surgery entailed. I'm letting you know I intend to prohibit the use of senior officers on CIA sponsored missions. The caveat is, unless I receive orders for a mission and cannot counterman them. I'm also planning for the younger officers, from the various offices to go to Iraq as necessary. Each month one of the senior officers will be on call, if needed to go. I note that all of you have had the experience in the field, and this will give the junior officers a chance as well. Let me know if your doctor increases your time on restricted duty. Dismissed."

As soon as Mac got back to her office, a relieved Mac called Harm and gave him a brief rundown regarding her session with Creswell. "I know you're busy, so I'll get this really short, yes he remembers me, but he also said he knows I've grown up since then, I think the message got through to the CIA –no more JAG officers to be used on missions. Also got good email from Andy before I left, they asked if they could go with his former neighbors out sailing on the ocean, he said the name was Soriano; I emailed him back saying I'd talk with you and let them know. "You met with the Soriano's Melinda's parents. I'll email them during lunch and give permission. Love you, and I'm feeling a lot better today than I thought I would"

She decided to take a quick break and go out of the intranet system, and quickly signed on to her personal internet account and emailed Andy and Mattie telling them it was okay for them to go sailing the next day. They were to leave the information on the boat and their destination, just in case, in a email.

Chapter 55

The next three weeks sped by quickly, and soon it was time for the two young travelers to return home. Tom Johnson had emailed Harm and Mac, telling them he'd received emails from his daughter, and she was having the time of her life. "I'm glad I let her go on this trip, the letter's I've received have made it worthwhile, She's happy, happier than she's been since I started drinking, to see the happiness in my daughter's life, even if she's not with me, its painful, but she's the happy Mattie I remember as a child. " Little did they know how precious that note would be to all in the coming week.

Andy and Mattie returned on a Sunday morning, that afternoon Tom came by to see his daughter, for his scheduled visit. She showed her father several pictures, it would have been dozens of rolls of film but he'd given her a digital camera to take for the trip, it was to have been a Christmas gift and when the trip came about Tom decided to give it to her early. She'd made copies of several pictures for her father. It was an emotional visit, because it was the first visit, and Mattie was tired from all the traveling. Father and daughter would cherish the time spent for the rest of their lives. Tom could see that both Andy and Mattie were tired from their visit and he stayed as long as he could but left when she yawned several times during one sentence. "Take care Mattie, I'll let you know when I get back to Blacksburg." He called very briefly when he arrived, Mattie was glad her father took those few minutes to say good bye, later that week.

Chapter 56

_Some of the following events are taken from real life, where fortunately nobody was hurt. Third time in two years, but worst incident of the three._

Andy and Mattie had been home one week, everyone was getting back into the swing of things, getting use to four people living together, two of them newlyweds..

1248 local time

Blacksburg Virginia

Tom Johnson home

Tom had been watching TV, nodding off for the past two hours and calledl it a night about midnight. He'd done as he had for the past several weeks; he'd gone to an AA meeting early in the evening. He'd told the group that he'd been able to spend time with his daughter, and they hadn't fought. "If I died tonight I'd die happy, because my baby is happy. Maybe one day she'll tell me she's proud of me,"

He had been sound asleep when he heard a deafening crash and his world went black.

Mark McDonnell had been outside smoking his last cigarette for the night when a car came down the road at a fast rate of speed, there weren't many houses in the area, but you could see each of the houses, if you stood at the right location in the McConnell yard. Mark was at that location. He could see that the driver of the expensive looking car was not going to make the slight jog in the road, he only hoped that it wouldn't hit the Johnson house. They'd had way too much tragedy in the past few years. First, the missus dying in a car accident, then Tom had left his daughter when he was on a months long drinking binge. Mark still kicked himself for not noticing that Tom was nowhere to be for several months, and Mattie had been forced to fend for herself. Tom had gotten his daughter back for a short time, but eventually had allowed a city-slicker lawyer to be Mattie's guardian. Mark talked with Tom this week, and was glad to see how content Tom was about the situation with Mattie. Tom had shown him the pictures Mattie had taken with her camera, some of them of her "brother" some taken by others so that Mattie was in the pictures, and the emails describing the various activities.

Mark could see the car had gone into the north end of the house, where the bedrooms were located, Mark still had his cell phone attached to his belt, he whipped it out and had the police dialed before he could get it to his mouth. "I need to report an accident, someone just ran their car into my neighbor's car, there are people in that house, I know for a fact there's someone in the house. He gave the address to the dispatcher and went to see what happened.

The driver of the car was dazed, and didn't move out of the car, the passenger apparently hadn't been wearing his seatbelt and at first glance appeared to be dead. There was enough structural damage to the house Mark was able to go straight into the house and check on Tom who'd been asleep.

Tom's bedroom was in the back of the house, and the bed was on the other side of the room or Tom would have been killed instantly. It was obvious he'd been hit by flying debris and didn't look good to the former navy corpsman. He said a quick prayer of thanks that Mattie was not living at home, she'd have been instantly killed, as it was her room that had been barreled into.

The police cruiser must have been close by because by the time Mark got inside the house the police were arriving. Mark could see the lights and yelled outside, "In here, we have a man seriously injured."

The police officer could see neither the driver nor the passenger for that matter, were in any shape to flee, he called in the incident which resulted in backup arriving shortly, the coroner for the deceased passenger, and paramedic's and an ambulance at the scene. He knew Mark McConnell, he'd been his shop teacher years before, he knew the man didn't rattle easily, you don't teach junior high metal shop if you are faint-hearted. Mark sounded desperate. The young officer grabbed his first aid kit and ran into the house.

He could see a man in his forties who had apparently been in bed when the car crashed into the house as he was still in bed. He'd obviously been injured by the debris. Mark had his hand clamped on one arm, "Danny, he's going to bleed out right here if we can't stop the bleeding." Officer Danny had put protective gloves on and grabbed the sterile bandages in his kit, he could see a piece of wood in the chest, he knew that needed to stay until the professionals could take care of it. So he put the bandages around it, trying to stop the bleeding. To Danny's amazement, the victim was now conscious. "Mark, tell Mattie I love her, do me proud." he gasped the last part out. The victim lost his battle with consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 57

"Who's Mattie?"Danny asked his former teacher.

"Tom's daughter, he doesn't have custody, the number where she's at should be in the kitchen. She needs to be informed. Poor girl lost her mom a couple of years ago." Danny decided as soon as the backup arrived and paramedics took over he'd have Mark find the number. Danny could hear the sirens of the ambulance and the other officer, he went outside and told the paramedics that there was one fatality in the car, and one seriously injured in the house. The driver of the car appears dazed, One paramedic went to the driver the other went into the house. Danny went over to the driver who was checked by the paramedic. "I need to talk to you."

The paramedic who'd looked at the driver verified the passenger was deceased, she went to assist with Tom Johnson. A shaken Mark came outside. "He didn't make it Danny, Come with me so I can get the number. Mark used his key and went into the living room where he'd seen Tom's address book. Using his handkerchief Mark opened the book. Danny wrote the number on his sheet, along with the name of Mattie's guardian.

The watch commander showed up as they were coming back outside. "Sergeant, we're going to have to make some calls tonight. The victim inside, was the only one home, thankfully. His minor daughter lives near DC. Mr. McConnell who's a witness to the event assisted in getting the information."

It was nearly an hour later before any calls were made.

0157 local

Falls Church Virginia

Rabb home

The phone was on the nightstand on Harm's side of the bed. It took him a second to realize that both Andy and Mattie were home, they'd made their curfew, Harm knew it could be work related, he hoped that it wouldn't be for Mac, being called in for an out of town investigation. "Hello, Rabb residence." he said somewhat groggily.

"Mr. Harmon Rabb?"

"Yes, I'm him", Harm peered at the number on the display, it wasn't a southern California number, which put his mind at ease for only a millisecond.

"I'm Officer Danny Myers of the Blacksburg Police Department; I understand you are the guardian of a Matilda Johnson."

"I am" Harm was starting to worry, big time.

"What's happening?" A sleepy Mac said, trying to get back asleep after the phone call. The tone of her husband's voice was waking her up though.

Harm motioned for Mac to sit up and listen in to the conversation. She did just that, leaning over to listen, Harm switched the volume level on the phone to high so that both could easily hear what the officer was saying.

"I am calling to inform you, that Thomas Johnson was killed tonight when a car hit his house."

chapter 58

Mac relied on her Marine training not to cry when that was the only thing she wanted to do. Harm put his arm around his wife, gathering strength from her as well as giving her some of his own strength. "How, what happened?" He stammered, the words tripping over his tongue.

"The car which was traveling at a high rate of speed crashed into the house, Mr. Johnson was apparently asleep in the front bedroom. He survived the initial impact, however his injuries were too severe and he died at the scene. A neighbor, Mr. Mark McConnell was with him, and told me that. Johnson's last words were for his daughter. I'm sure she knows Mr. McConnell. He will relay the message verbatim when you see him." The officer was presuming, rightly, that they would travel to Blacksburg to deal with this tragedy.

"We can be in Blacksburg by 0900, should we come to the police department first. I do know that his attorney is a Mr. Michael Montgomery, he needs to be notified, maybe we should meet at his office." The officer asked if the attorney was the Michael Montgomery whose office was near the private catholic high school. From what he remembered of the town Harm told him yes. He told the officer to inform Montgomery, and to have the attorney call him, immediately, on his cell phone, as they would be heading out the door as soon as they could awaken two teenagers.

Harm and Mac got out of bed, gave each other a hug, and went to Mattie's room. Mac went across the hall and knocked on Andy's door. "Andy, honey, I need to talk to you."

"Mac, what's up, what's wrong, Did anything happen to Grandma or Grandpa or Nana?" Andy had heard the phone ring, and the look on Mac's face was not a happy face.

"Andy, I need for you to get dressed, and grab some clothes for a couple of days, your good clothes, Mattie's dad was killed tonight, we don't have all the information, but she's going to need all of us in the coming days." Having lost his mom months before Andy could relate, unfortunately." Mac had been a big help, staying out of his way when he wanted it, but having built in radar as to when he needed an shoulder to cry on. Now Andy could repay that kindness by helping someone who wasn't his sister by blood, but his sister by choice.

Chapter 59

Mac left Andy's room to return to help Harm inform Mattie, Andy leapt out of bed, grabbing his jeans and a dressier shirt than he might have worn on a Saturday, It was his favorite dressy shirt because it didn't show the wrinkles. He grabbed his duffle and got what he would need for the rest of the weekend. He put a t-shirt one that he'd only worn for a few minutes the day before for the drive to Blacksburg. He decided on waiting downstairs until Mattie would need him.

Harm waited for Mac to join him before going into Mattie's room. He knocked on the door and after hearing an acknowledgement of sorts from Mattie; he opened the door and went in. Mac followed close beside him and they went and sat on her bed. Mattie felt the pressure on her bed, and realized that both Mac and Harm were sitting on her bed. She woke up, completely this time, "What's going on, its two in the morning for cripes sakes."

Harm took a hold of Mattie's hand and she felt a sense of doom. "Mattie, we got a phone call a few minutes ago."

"It's my dad isn't it, he fell off the wagon again, and this time someone was hurt." Mattie was scared, it was the one and only reason she'd been hesitant to come live with Harm, if she were there he might not drink and drive.

"No, Mattie, he was at home, apparently asleep when, and I need to talk to the officer in Blacksburg to get all the details, the house was ran into by a couple of kids that were going way too fast for the road conditions. He was severely injured in the crash and your neighbor, Mr. McConnell was with him, Mattie, your dad didn't make it." Mattie let out a wail, she felt badly she'd badmouthed her dad, when he was the victim in this case. She'd not wanted to live with him, but she didn't want him to die either. "Just let it out." Mac said as Mattie grabbed for both of them, sobbing. After a few minutes of all three of them crying, Mattie gathered her composure.

"Can we go to Blacksburg, tonight, I want to say my goodbyes to dad."

"We'll go and pack a few clothes for the weekend, and you do the same" Mac told her they stood up, "I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes" They then left her to get changed and they went down the hall to their own room to get dressed. Mac grabbed the empty suitcase from the closet and put in clothes for both of them for the weekend. "In case we don't get back until really early on Monday, we'd better take our uniforms. "We can plan for Monday when we get to Blacksburg, and find out what the plans are for Tom, if he had any."

"I got the feeling when I talked to him that he'd made plans, after Mattie's mom died, on one of his more sober days, but he never told Mattie" Harm told his wife as he went to grab a quick shower, he needed to wake up, as he was driving.

Chapter 60

Mattie went downstairs carrying a small duffel, Andy was in the kitchen, and she went that direction. "Mattie, I wish you didn't have to go thru this, I know, believe me," he gave her a hug, "I made you a mocha for the trip down, made one for all of us."

Thanks, Andy, for the hug, the mocha, just being here" Mattie said before she started to cry, she didn't want to be crying all night. She could wait until they were on their way before letting the tears start to flow, besides she didn't want her mocha to taste salty from all the tears.

Besides, with the hour it was, the Lexus would be dark. She could cry without anyone but Harm, because of the mirror, seeing her.

"Andy thanks for making the mochas we should be able to make it there without stopping for coffee." Harm told his son as he took the travel mug intended for him. "Did you make Mac's strong?"

"Yes, it's brewing right now, we can go as soon as it finishes. The coffeemaker beeped just then startling the small group, and letting them know the coffee was ready. ""I'll take care of the grounds--- you made the coffee." Mac said, pouring a cup and then adding creamer. She emptied the grounds into the compost container, and took it outside to the compost when they headed for the Lexus a few minutes later. Because they weren't sure when they'd return, they didn't want the kitchen to smell like stale coffee.

Traffic was understandably light and they were in Blacksburg shortly after 0630. Harm decided to go to the police precinct and find out what happened. He figured, rightly, that Mr. McConnell the neighbor was asleep, and would appreciate a couple more hours of sleep.

Because of the hour, the precinct was quiet, Harm went to the sergeant at the front desk and inquired about Officer Danny Myers, that he'd received a phone call from him earlier that morning regarding the Johnson house. Myers was finishing up his reports for the night, and frankly welcomed the break, as he was trying, without success, to get the last report finished. He took them into the small office that often doubled as a conference room. "Ms Johnson, I'm sorry about your father, I do know that he was thinking about you when he died. Your neighbor, Mr. McConnell will be able to tell you more." Mattie thanked the officer and then asked to be excused, "Andy, I need some fresh air, and I know the officer wants to speak to Mac and Harm, I can't handle it, come with me." Andy nodded his assent, and he followed her out, they went outside and just walked around the building until Harm and Mac appeared seven minutes later.

When the teens left Myers told them what happened, Mac told him "We're both JAG officers, you don't need to be delicate about it, I've dealt with worse, believe me." Myers then went into detail about what appeared to have happened. He gave Mac a piece of paper with McConnell's address and phone number. "We'll see ourselves out, if you, or any of the officers on this need to contact us, you can reach us by cell phone while were here in Blacksburg. She gave him one of her cards after writing her cell number on the bottom of it.

"Harm, I'm ready as I'll ever be to go to my dad, the house." Mattie said as they headed to the Lexus. The closer to the house they got, the Rabb's could see that Mattie was trying to fortify herself for the coming ordeal. Andy just put his hand on hers, and gave her a quick squeeze. He could relate to what Mattie was going through more so than his father or Mac. Harm had lost his father as a child, and Mac had lost hers years ago, Andy still missed his mother, there were still times he cried himself to sleep, having Tom Johnson die unexpectedly tore open a wound that Andy thought had closed, he realized that it hadn't even been six months. He'd attended meetings at the school for those who'd lost a loved one, and thought he was dealing with her death; he knew he had a long way to go to deal with his mom's death. Mattie smiled weakly back at him. She knew Andy had been in her shoes, and knew he was sincere in his grief. She knew others in the coming days would not be as sincere. She was glad she had a family to love her. She knew that the Johnson family would not be loving her. They had barely condescended to acknowledge her when her parents were both living. They'd felt that Tom could have done better marrying some else. Mattie's mother had no living family, which was the reason why Mattie had gone by the name of Grace, it was her way of acknowledging her mother's family.

Chapter 61

The McConnell house was at an angle from the Johnson place, you could not see the front of Johnson place from the front of the McConnell's, which made it easier for Mattie.

"Mr. McConnell, we came as soon as we could, I appreciate, we all appreciate what you did for Tom last night." Harm said as the older gentleman came outside to greet them after they pulled into his driveway. "I'm Harm, this is my wife, Sarah, and my son, Andy, you know Mattie." They all shook hands politely.

"Mattie, come here" Mark McConnell said as he enveloped Mattie in a bear hug. "Let's go inside, there's liable to be media here pretty soon, and I want to talk in private." They all walked inside. Once in the living room and offers of coffee accepted Mark told Mattie and the others what happened, and what Tom had said before losing consciousness.

Mattie tearfully told the older man how grateful she was that her father hadn't died alone, and that his last words were of her. "I'll always appreciate it, I know that Dad and I didn't get along but to know his last words were about me. You can't know how much I appreciate that."

They talked for several minutes, Mark was interested in what Mattie and Andy had done during their time in Australia.

"I didn't know that dad was all that excited about my trip. It seemed like he was letting me go to look good to Harm," she told Mark, somewhat abashed, hearing from her former neighbor that he'd received a forward of nearly every email from Australia.

"Your father had copies of most of your pictures that you sent, I think he made a scrapbook of your trip. When he was younger he wanted to travel but he never had the chance, I think he was traveling vicariously with you, Mattie."

"I'm glad I sent him a copy of the emails each day, now. Knowing it made the last part of dad's life. Mr. McConnell, I'm ready to see the house."

"We'll all head over, I'll warn you know that part of the house is destroyed, and the whole house may have to be razed, I suppose an inspector will make that decision. I know that Mr. Montgomery, your dad's attorney, will be here about 8:30. Do you want to wait for him?"

Mattie shook her head no, and they all headed over to the house. When they could see the destruction, they all came to a standstill. Mattie realized that if she'd been at home she would have been instantly killed. Andy held her as she nearly collapsed at that realization. By her reaction, Harm and Mac realized where Mattie's bedroom was. It sobered them; Mattie could have easily been taken from them, permanently. They went through the portion of the house that the police officer at the scene would allow them. They could not get to the bedrooms, but the other half of house was in decent shape, you would never know that part of the house was in ruins. They decided on staying in the living room as they saw Mr. Montgomery, Tom's attorney drive up.

"Ms. Johnson, Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, Mr. Rabb, I'm sorry to meet with you under these circumstances. Mattie I have a letter here from your father, which was to given to you upon his death. What I can say now, your father was suffering from inoperable cancer, and would have died in less than a year. He wanted you to have happy memories of him, which was the main reasons he wanted you to go and live with Harm and Mac." To Harm he gave another letter" This states the same thing, but it has Tom's wishes for Mattie. I have a copy of his will for you, as well. All assets go to Mattie; I'll be in touch with you regarding the specifics of his will." As Harm and Mac were attorney's he could tell them the specifics in legalese, at a later point. This was neither the time nor the place for it.

Chapter 62

They spent most of the weekend in Blacksburg, going through the house and packing what they could, the house would need to be rebuilt, as it was not safe to live in. Mr. Montgomery gave Harm the name and address of a storage facility they could take the contents of the house there, and figure out what do with the contents at a later less stressful time.

Harm and Mac took emergency leave that week, actually they split the time each taking two days, Mattie and Andy stayed in Blacksburg. Friday was the memorial for her father and they both took that day. Thursday Frank and Trish arrived from California to be with their new granddaughter in her time of grief. Trish told her that she was invited to go along to France with them while Mac and Harm were in Hawaii for their honeymoon. She'd been planning on asking Tom if it were okay before the accident. Mattie accepted, it was a place her parents had wanted to visit, but never had. After the funeral the Burnett's left for DC with Mattie and Andy because their flight was very early in the morning. Mac and Harm's flight to Hawaii would be late that night so they arranged to be back in DC in time for their flight.

TBC

(A.N. I struggled for months with writer's block trying to figure out a way for Tom Johnson to die, not by the cancer that was surely killing him, but in a way that was totally unexpected. You might say that the idea crashed into me, cuz Labor Day weekend our neighbors house was ran into by some numbskulls speeding through the neighborhood going way too fast and not knowing they needed to obviously slow down, and that the road wasn't as straight as they thought, luckely for my neighbors it was only their house that was hit, they were not injured. I realized later that night I finally had my way out of writers block and was able to finish the story within a matter of weeks.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 63

The honeymoon was all that they expected, it was very romantic, and the remoteness of the property on Kauai made the time together all that more special. They'd had to wait for Mac to get the okay from the surgeon to resume intimate relations and had been given the go ahead for the first day of their honeymoon. They made endless love, drinking in the chance to be with each other in soul, spirit, and body.

Mattie and Andy had an enjoyable and memorable time visiting places they'd only read about in history books. Frank and Trish showed the teens various historical sights, and as it was a trip for the gallery, Trish stopped at several galleries. They took the teens to see the Louvre among other famous sights. Mattie had never been a big fan of art, and wasn't really looking forward to going to a bunch of museums. Trish realized this and instinctively knew the places to go and the items to see that gave the girl a life long appreciation for art. Mattie said she'd never be an art major but she'd really like to learn more about certain periods of art. Art that found she really liked. When Trish took Mattie shopping for clothes, "I have fifteen years of not being able to shop for a granddaughter and I want to get you a few things." With that Mattie agreed, making sure that not everything was frou-frou. During those days Frank and Andy hightailed out of Paris for a few days of golfing in Scotland.

Chapter 64

Soon the Rabb family was back together in Virginia, and the summer was soon over. Mattie decided while in Europe that she wanted to go to school with Andy, and to her surprise the funds were made available from her father's estate, she would go to Shaw Academy, as well. She knew she needed to have a strong academic finish to her schooling after two years of haphazard schooling. Shaw had a statewide recognition of being tough academically and Mattie was all for that. Besides, it helped that she not only knew Andy, she knew several of his friends that attended Shaw. The school was impressed by her initiative in taking care of a business single handedly and her ability to make up more over a semesters worth of work in a short period of time. She didn't really like wearing a uniform, but as it was the only deterrent to her attending, she dealt with it, looking forward to those days they didn't have to wear a uniform. It was tough for the first few weeks, as the academic load was harder than at her previous school but Mattie soon found she enjoyed the challenge.

The work at the White House kept Harm busy, because of the prisoner abuse scandal Harm's brain was picked more for legal expertise than his pilot experience. He occasionally made a trip out of the country because of this but could not tell Mac where he'd gone. She didn't like it, but understood the reasons behind the secrecy. Andy and Mattie were busy with the various activities of school. Mac made as many games as she could. She was busier than ever, but loved every minute of it Even if she and Harm never had children together, she loved being a step mother to Andy and Mattie .

Chapter 65

October 22, 2004

Rabb home,

Falls Church, VA

0712 local

It was the fourth morning in a row Mac had awaken feeling nauseous and during the night realized she knew what the problem actually was. Mac decided she'd stop by the pharmacy on the way home from work. She didn't want to get her hopes up as she'd thought she was pregnant a month earlier. She hadn't verified it because she only felt sick one morning. On second thought Mac decided to get a pregnancy test before work, take it there if positive, she wanted to check with her doctor to verify. Because of her age, and the problems she'd had, she knew she'd be considered a high risk pregnancy. It didn't matter she was in excellent health otherwise, her gynecologist had told her she'd have to be cared for by a specialist.

So not to arouse any suspicions of Andy and Mattie, she chose a store located on her way. When Mac arrived at headquarters she went to the woman's restroom took the test and waited. She couldn't bear to look at the stick for the result when the time elapsed. "Suck it up, Marine," she told herself. She opened her eyes, and looked down at the small stick in her hands.

Mac was pregnant. She was surprised that she felt calm about the prospect of giving life to a child of her own, she'd always thought she'd feel anxious when she found out she was pregnant. Mac went to her office, taking the stick with her in her purse, so she could show Harm the results. She called and was able to make an appointment for noon. At the clinic her doctor verified that she indeed was pregnant, she was actually two and one half months pregnant, the doctor wrote her a prescription for prenatal vitamins. The doctor gave her the name of a high-risk obstetrician. whose office was down the hall. Mac stopped in on the way back to JAG with her first appointment scheduled. She knew she needed to inform the general of her condition, but wanted to tell Harm first.

Mac really wanted to tell her Harm that night, but he'd had to go out of town and would be back on Monday, the 25th, his birthday. She could have called him on his cell phone, but this was something she really wanted to tell in person. Mac realized this would be the best birthday gift she could give him. She'd already bought him something, so she'd give him both the news, and the gift. She didn't let Andy or Mattie know, not realizing they had an idea she might be pregnant because she'd stopped drinking coffee, that, and they'd heard her being sick for several mornings, feeling better later in the day. In this way everyone was surprised and Harm wasn't unintentionally told.

Chapter 66

October 25, 2004

Rabb home,

Falls Church, VA

1945 local

Harm had returned a little earlier than planned, getting in Sunday night, Trish and Frank arrived early Monday morning and took the birthday boy out for lunch, It was easier for him to meet them than for them to go through all the security checks to visit him at the White House. They neglected to mention they were staying in town and would be at his place that evening.

hear

There was a senior's function at Shaw Academy, they attended as a family, and as it was a Monday, and early in the school term the meeting was short. They were out of the school auditorium by 7:30 pm. Harm knew something was up because each of the teens had asked what he wanted for his birthday. He figured they would have a quiet birthday party when they arrived back at the house. What he didn't know was it wasn't going to be a quiet party. There were people coming, with a gift to give Harm when they arrived home. "It looks like we have company." Harm noted when he saw AJ Roberts headed towards him at top speed. Harriet and Bud were close behind, as close as they could be carrying an infant seat, and Harriet was not moving fast as she was seven months pregnant with twins.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Harm How old are you?" He said to his parent's embarrassment. Bud groaned when he heard what his son had asked.

"I'm older than your mom or dad, but I'm younger than Admiral AJ." Harm said as he picked the youngster up. He told the boy the truth, but wasn't answering the entire question. Frank and Trish had arrived about the same time and Frank chuckled when heard his stepsons comment.

"Spoken like someone who works at the White House," Frank said wryly.

They went inside, and there were several people inside. "Surprise, we're having a birthday party. Harm" his mother said after the shock wore off. They moved into the living room while Mattie and Mrs. Mattoni got the rest of the things for the party, that they couldn't hide. Andy was in the living room with AJ.

"Andy, Uncle Harm didn't tell me, I want to know how many candles he's going to have on his cake."

"AJ, Dad is 41," Andy told the boy conspiratorially this elicited a laugh from everyone. There were several people from JAG, and a few co-workers from the White House who'd been invited for a surprise birthday party, besides some neighbors, the Douglas family and others from Shaw that Harm had befriended.

The look on AJ's face was funny; you could tell he thought the amount of candles would melt the cake and burn the house down. Harriet explained to her son that only a few candles would be on the cake. AJ relaxed when he realized the house would not burn down.

There were several gifts of the over the hill variety, they'd not been able to properly celebrate Harm's fortieth birthday the year before. The last three gifts were from the Rabb family. Mattie gave him a book on aviation she'd found in France. Andy gave him a photo album he'd been able to get put together while in Australia during the summer. The pictures were from Andy's childhood, He'd also had several tapes taken of him converted to DVD's. Andy had his neighbors help him, by sending it to Trish and Frank as to not spoil the birthday surprise. Finally, it was time for Mac's gift. Mac had gotten him a leaf blower, admittedly not a very romantic gift, but he'd been muttering the weekends before, about all the leaves and she'd bought it the first evening he'd been away. Mac put the pregnancy test stick into a long slender case, making Harm think he was getting a pen set, or maybe cuff links, for his birthday. The first gift had caused all the men in the group to groan, "You know you're a married man when you get a gift like that for your birthday: Alan Mattoni quipped. His wife bought him a new lawn mower for his last birthday when their old one had died.

Harm saved the small gift from Mac for last. It was lightweight and Harm was curious. Mac was sitting next to him with a cat- that ate- the -canary look on her face. He unwrapped the present with a little trepidation. It was a small jewelry case; he opened it and was surprised to see a small stick enclosed instead of the expected cufflinks. It took a few seconds for his brain to register what his eyes had seen and what it meant. When it did tears welled up in his eyes. "Are you sure, Sarah? he asked breathlessly. He didn't call Mac Sarah often, so the times he used it were extra special.

Andy and Mattie looked at each other, they'd talked to each other on Friday on the way to school. They were sure Mac was pregnant, but they disagreed as to how far along Mac was. Mattie took the five dollars from Andy; he'd said that she was only pregnant for a month. Mattie had said it was longer, she'd noticed little things over the past few months, and had kept to herself about her suspicions. They were both looking forward to having a younger sibling, they'd both been an only child and were excited about the prospect of having siblings, even with the large age gap between.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 68

Election Day came and went, and Bush was once more elected into office. It made Harm relax a bit, with a new administration it would have been more likely for him to be transferred out of the White House, and possibly onto a carrier. He'd missed most of Andy's pregnancy and didn't want to miss this one.

In November, after discussing the matter with both Mattie and Andy and getting their consent, Mac and Harm started proceedings for adoption. Mac was officially adopting Andy, both Harm and Mac were adopting Mattie. It would simplify things if, God forbid, something happened to both Harm and Mac. If something happened to both Harm and Mac when the two were adults custody would be given to both. If something were to happen in the next few years while Mattie was still under age she would go to live with the Burnett's. Unless something happened in the next few months Andy would turn eighteen, he would be of age and able to take custody of any of the minor children.

Harm transferred to a more senior posting at the White House, in early December, which made his trips out of town fewer and further apart. It was a promotion of sorts for him, and gave him hope that when the promotions boards came in the spring he just might just be on it after all. He now had a family and didn't want to be away from them for long. For the first time since he was a child, he was looking forward to Christmas.

Because he'd never been that much into celebrating Christmas, he didn't have many decorations. However between Mac, Mattie and Andy, the Rabb family had more than they needed. It took more than a bit of good and take to decide which to use where, it helped both Mattie and Andy had small artificial trees that could be put in various areas of the house, the decorations not used in the living room were used throughout the house.

Bethesda Woman's Clinic

December 20, 2004

1655 local

Mac had scheduled to have an ultrasound taken of the baby, and after long debates Harm and Mac decided they wanted to know whether they were having a girl or boy, the pregnancy was going along without any crises, and Mac had felt amazingly well. As this was the only scheduled ultrasound Harm was here for the exam.

The obstetrician prepared Mac for the test, and as expected the gel felt cold, Harriet had been through this enough times to inform Mac to expect the cold feel of the gel. The doctor showed them the test, and started to ask them if they wanted to know what the sex of the child was. She then astounded them by telling them to look closely at the image they were seeing. There were two little Rabb's not just one. They were expecting twins. The doctor repeated what she was about to say when she realized there was to be a multiple birth. Did they want to know if they were having boys, girls, or one each?

Mac and Harm were stunned speechless, they couldn't believe it, they had a Christmas miracle and it wasn't even Christmas day yet. Finally, Harm got his voice back, and after looking at Mac told the doctor, "we'd like to know, these two have an older sister and an older brother that really want to know even if we didn't."

"Colonel McKenzie, Commander Rabb, baby number one is a girl," she pointed towards the top of the picture, "and hiding behind her and the surprise of the afternoon is a boy."

They drove home from the appointment in a state of shock; it had never occurred to them the reason for the rapid weight gain was multiple birth. They decided on waiting a few days and telling everyone else at Christmas, it would give them a few days for it to sink in.

During the months of November and December, Andy would disappear for several hours a week. On Christmas Day, they found out why. He'd made and painted a bassinet for his soon to be sibling. He'd made things for all of them at the wood shop the Douglas family had. Harm told his son he appreciated it, and admired the handiwork his son had done. Harm and Mac looked at each other and decided it was the moment to tell their older children. "When Mac had the ultrasound we found out we're having twins." Mattie and Andy went bug eyed, realizing they would be up to their eyeballs in diapers the next summer. Andy told them he would make another bassinet, so that both of his siblings would have one from him.

Mac and Mattie both treasured the gifts Andy had given them, they realized Andy truly accepted them into his family, because they items they'd wanted, but never expressed the want.

It was a tough Christmas in some ways for both Andy and for Mattie as it was the first Christmas they'd spend after a parent passed away. They didn't realize they were also dealing with a bit of sibling rivalry, even though the twins weren't due for several months. Harm and Mac gave them some leeway, but they also called them on it when it went from grief or jealousy, to belligerence. They didn't have to clamp down very often. After the first episode, Harm talked with an expert on how to deal with belligerent teens, his stepfather. Harm had been worse than either Mattie or Andy apparently. Frank suggested that the teens get some counseling, if they were interested. The next evening Harm and Mac talked with both of them separately about the possibility of grief counseling. To their amazement, both were receptive to the idea, and had actually looked into it. Fortunately Shaw had a good counselor and they both arranged to meet with her during the school year.

Chapter 69

JAG Headquarters

January 3, 2005

1302 local

Mac was wearing her maternity uniform for the first time, most everyone at JAG already knew she was pregnant but wearing the uniform confirmed it. Bud had just laughed when she told him she was carrying twins. "Don't expect much sleep for a few months, Colonel" the Lieutenant Commander and father of four told her. "Nikki and Tony aren't always on the same schedule, but Harriet doesn't have two teenagers in the same house," The Roberts twins had come at Thanksgiving and were just now starting to let their parents sleep for more than three hours during the night at one time. Mac hoped her twins would be kind to their parents and be on the same schedule.

Mac did not have any trials starting for a couple of weeks. She needed to talk with several witnesses for the government for an article 32 hearing next week, and was looking forward to meeting with the first witness on her list for the afternoon as she hadn't seen him for several years. Harm had seen him during his sojourn in the CIA. She knew that he'd been notified of the wedding, but because of the suddenness of the ceremony could not attend.

"Colonel McKenzie, it's been a long time, and I've seen you've changed." the blond chuckled as he eyed her maternity blouse.

"Thank you Captain, We're having twins, this is the first day I've had to wear this uniform. Before we get down to business, and co-counsel gets here, I'll let you know you're invited over to the house after work, Harm wants to see you, and we missed you at the wedding."

"'Where's that roomie of mine? I don't suppose he was able to stay on once you two tied the knot? I haven't seen him since we both worked for the Casper people. " Jack had made a career of working with the CIA but under the auspices of the Navy. He'd been floored to see his former academy roommate out of uniform and working for the intelligence agency. Jack wasn't surprised that Harm was not a good fit for the agency. Jack did not have the dings on his record that Harm had, he also hadn't had the varied career Harm had acquired and had received an early promotion to Captain weeks before.

Mac shook her head, "He transferred back in June, just before the wedding. He's had a different position, since December, so he doesn't have to travel quite so much. He hasn't been able to say where he's gone, because its White House related. Jack, I'd love to talk but I'm on a tight schedule here, and we can discuss personal items later." She could not try the case, because Jack was one of the principal witnesses for the government's case, but Creswell wanted her to take lead during this phase. A new transfer, a Lt. Gregory Vukovich, would take over for her once it reached hearing stage. The young officer had endeared himself to the General but Mac had found him lacking.

When Vukovich first met Mac that morning, she was sitting down and it wasn't apparent she was pregnant. Even though she was wearing her wedding ring, and a senior officer, the young man was flirting with her. When she'd stood up and he was made aware of her carrying twins he'd quit with the flirting. She realized he would be a handful and almost wished that Harm still worked in the building. He might be able shake some sense into the young man.

Before the meeting started with Keeter she gave him their new address. She wasn't sure he'd been home long enough to go through his Christmas cards. Mac knew Harm would enjoy meeting Keeter and be surprised to see Andy. She didn't let Jack know of all the changes in Harm's life. Harm could tell his friend. The two hadn't spoken to each other since they were both flying for the CIA.

Jack was had been best man an Harm and Shannon's wedding, the first wedding, and Harm had responded in kind when Jack and his first wife married. Jack had been there for Harm after Shannon had left for Australia. He'd helped Harm deal with the pain and grief of not only the ramp strike and the death of Harm's RIO, but he'd helped Harm during the divorce and the loss of his son from his life. Jack was the only one Harm would talk to during the lonely years about how much he missed his son. He would be pleasantly shocked when he arrived at the Rabb residence to find Andy living with his father.

Indeed, that evening Harm and Jack caught up on old times, some of the things they could tell Mattie and Andy and other stories had to wait for the two teens to head to do homework. Jack thought it outrageously funny Harm had taken orders from a young girl, a girl who could be his daughter age wise. Harm told Jack she would make a good officer some day because she hadn't allowed any guff from any of the pilots in her employ, including him. Harm was resentful of his friend's unexpected promotion, and hid it well, or so he thought. "Harm, don't let it eat you, if you don't make captain this year, it isn't the end of the world, you have something more important than titles, you have a growing family" he'd tell himself as the resentment would bubble up over the next few months.

During supper, Jack had told the teen, "Mattie, if you want to go to the academy, I'll sponsor you, I have the feeling a lot of officers at JAG will as well." Mattie was just starting to realize that college would be in her future, and not a pipe dream. She was starting to figure out where she might want to go.

Andy had gone the early admissions route and had received a letter of acceptance from Stanford. Because of this, he didn't have to worry. When Harm had seen the cost of tuition he'd blanched, he hadn't realized how expensive college was. When he was in high school and hadn't yet been accepted at the Naval Academy Frank had encouraged him to attend the prestigious university. Of course, at the time, and because Frank was encouraging him to go there it was the last school on his list. Mattie was leaning towards going to Annapolis, she knew her schooling had been spotty for a few years and was one of the reasons she'd wanted attend Shaw, to show universities that she was worthy of consideration. She knew she needed to consider a few schools; the Naval Academy would be a challenge to enter even with having an adoptive father as a alumni of the school. She checked with the guidance counselor the next day to see what she needed to accomplish to go to that school and the others she had on her list.

On the anniversary of Shannon's death, Harm took Andy to the shore, just the two of them. Mac had encouraged Harm to do this. "This may be the last time its just you two, without any other people around as distractions." It helped a great deal that it was the same weekend, as one of Mac's baby showers and the two men had not wanted to attend. Andy had completed the second bassinette by the end of the Christmas break as the weather had been conducive to inside projects. During their time on the Virginia shore, father and son were able to have several frank talks, there'd been a few issues starting develop and Harm hoped the weekend would take care of them.

It was about this time the adoptions became final. Mattie decided if she was going to be adding Rabb to her name, she would legally be Mattie, as she'd never really liked the name Matilda, even if it had been her grandmothers. She'd never really gotten along well with her father or his family; she decided she'd now be known as Mattie Grace Rabb.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 70

April 25, 2005

White House

Commander Rabb's office

0810 local

To Harm's astonishment his family was standing in his office an hour and a half from when he'd last seen them, at home.. Mac was on her first day of maternity leave. Her doctor had ordered her to begin her leave three weeks before Mac wanted to go. She knew she'd likely be bored if she stayed home. For today, she had something to do. "What are you three doing here? I know for a fact that it isn't a school vacation day." He said this to the teens after giving his wife a kiss.

The Rabb teens didn't say anything, as in walked Admiral Calavicci, who bore a very strong resemblance to SecNav Sheffield. "Commander Rabb, you are out of uniform." he stated brusquely. (I couldn't resist having the admiral make a cameo.)

"I am?" Harm was quite confused, he wasn't catching on to what was about to happen. His wife and his children were pokerfaced and not given any clues as to what was about to take place.

"Colonel McKenzie, would you like to pin captain's bars on your husband"

"Yes, I would Admiral."

Mac stepped out for a second; she had a new uniform jacket with the correct rank ready for her husband to wear. The actual promotion ceremony was held in the rose garden, the location of Harm's and Mac's first meeting. It was quiet, and brief, the media were not interested in covering a promotion ceremony of a junior military advisor to the president. Harm was duly sworn in as Captain, Mac gave him a good kiss. The ceremony over Harm walked to the gate, noting the location, and the history of Mac and Harm Mattie commented dryly, "so this is where it all began."

With the promotion, Harm would transfer to the Pentagon where his tour would last for at least one year. There was a good chance that after the year he'd be given a command of his own. Harm had not renewed his qualification as pilot; he didn't want any to miss the twins' childhood that he'd missed with Andy. He knew he'd have to keep up certain aviation qualifications, but other than that, he would no longer be a fighter pilot for the Navy.

Chapter 71

May 23, 2005

Falls Church VA

Rabb house

2200 local

Mac had felt out of sorts all day, and contributed it to the fact she was now close to her due date and had not slept well for two nights; it seemed both of her children were going to be Olympic kickboxing champion as they took turns kicking not allowing her to get a decent night's rest. Mattie and Andy had tried to stay clear of Mac most of the weekend before, as she'd been in a very crabby mood. Andy was extremely busy with just a week before graduation and he had been working feverishly on papers due that Monday. To lessen his stress level he'd gone over to Petty Officer Coates to do the work. She didn't live that far away and had a roommate that Andy had a crush on. Mattie also stayed close to home, in case Mac went into labor. Monday night Mac decided she was in the mood for clam chowder, and not the soup you get from a soup can. To keep the calm Harm made reservations and they headed to the restaurant. Mattie had a premonition, and just to be safe, snuck Mac's hospital bag into the vehicle before they left the house.

It was a good thing that she had taken the time to put the duffel in the back seat as Mac went into labor. They'd just finished eating, when Mac said they'd better head home because she needed her hospital bag. "I'm in labor, and I don't think these contractions are Braxton Hicks."

"How far along are they?" Harm asked hoping that it would be awhile, and he'd be able to get some sleep, because of his travel schedule, he hadn't slept much in the past thirty hours.

"Since the last one it's been eleven minutes and twenty three seconds." If they weren't so used to Mac's time abilities they would have blinked at her preciseness.

"I think we should head to Bethesda then, after we stop and get the bag, I don't want to have to deliver these two." Harm said turning a little pale.

"I had the feeling this might happen, so I put the bag in the car before we left." Mattie said, calming the two adults at the table. Not having to go back to Falls Church made the journey shorter.

"Dad, I'll drive. I want my little brother and sister to get here safely." Andy said as soon as Harm had paid the cashier and they were heading towards the car.

"Andy, if I can pilot a multi million dollar plane, I can drive my wife to the hospital." Harm tried to reason with his son.

"I know, Dad, but this way you can hold her hand and concentrate on her and not on the road." Andy knew he'd won the argument when his father got into the backseat, along with Mac.

By 2005, they were at the hospital and after admitting realized she was in the system as McKenzie, and not Rabb, Mac was admitted to maternity. Andy and Mattie had the responsibility of making all the phone calls to inform people of the impending birth. Privately Andy hoped that it would be a short process as he had finals to study for.\

Andy called his grandparents first thing, and told them they were at the hospital, Trish and Frank had just sat down to an early supper and didn't mind the interruption for such a special reason. They would wait until they heard about the birth, and then would make flight arrangements. Andy promised to call as soon as he knew anything. He then called his great grandmother in Pennsylvania and told her he would call her back when the twins were born.

Mattie on the other hand was to call the various people that lived in the DC area. She first called retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden, who she'd learned to like. He'd talked with Mattie often and they'd commiserated about the sometime difficulties in having and employee who was Harmon Rabb. The admiral would use his influence to let Mac's Uncle Matt know of the births as soon as they occurred. She then called Harriet who'd developed a phone tree system for occasions such as this.

Mattie and Andy went home, just long enough to get everything they'd need for the evening, and to get their homework. They may not be able to study all that intently, but at least at the hospital they could easily find out what was happening. Because of finals, Andy had no choice but to go to school in the morning, Mattie was permitted to miss classes on Tuesday, provided she did her schoolwork and got the missed assignments. She was able to do quite easily, because Shaw had a system where the parents and even the students could email the teachers regarding assignments. Mattie had forewarned her teachers about the impending absence and using her lap top was able get her assignments for the following day for most of her classes completed before midnight.

Andy had developed the ability to sleep just about anywhere, and he used that ability to sleep soundly in the waiting room of the maternity ward. Mattie on the other hand, was on a caffeine high and was wide awake at 0200 when Harm came out to tell them Mac had been moved into delivery. "Do you still want to come in?" Harm asked, Mattie had expressed an interest in being in the room for the birth. She'd kept changing her mind about it, Harm hadn't pressured her either way.

:"I'll be in there, since I'm wide awake, besides, this way; I can you both on camera." Mattie said, picking up the digital camera that had a large video capacity.

"Good point there kiddo, you go get changed into scrubs, and I'll wake sleeping beauty here and let him know." Harm said as Mattie went quickly to the locker room to change.

"Andy, we're moving Mac to delivery, Mattie's going to be in there, you can still change your mind and be there." he told his sleepy eighteen year old son.

"I'll save the delivery room experience for when I'm going to be a father, not a brother." Andy said somewhat sleepily. "Let me know as soon as they come."

To Harm's surprise, and considering the hour, AJ Chegwidden came ambling down the hall towards the waiting room at that very moment. Since his retirement he occasionally had bouts of insomnia. This was one of those nights and knew that at least for one night, he'd do something outside of his home, he headed towards the hospital. He would go to Rome in a couple months time when Francesca gave birth to his first grandchild.

"Any news" he asked. Harm looked exhausted and exhilarated at the same time "I'll stay here with Andy, you go back to the Colonel." the retired admiral ordered

It was another hour and a half before Chegwidden saw Rabb again. If anything Harm looked even more tired, and happier than he'd ever seen the man when the admiral had seen Harm walking down the hall, he shook the younger Rabb awake.

"They're both here, and they're both healthy. Mac's doing good, there was amazingly no tearing. The doc will give you two minutes and then Mac and the twins need their rest."

"Captain Congratulations you need to get some sleep pretty soon as well. "I'll take them home Mattie and I will be here come regular visiting hours." Andy had told the admiral he couldn't miss school with only three days left, he had finals each day.

The three walked into the hospital room where Mac lay beaming, holding each of her newborn children in her arms.

"So who do we have here, Colonel?" AJ asked. He felt grandfatherly towards these two, as both Harm and Mac's father's were deceased. Frank Burnett, and Matt O'Hara would have more of a grandfather role in these children's lives, but AJ had been there for nearly all the ups and downs of their parent's relationship.

"Congrats, Mac," Andy said. Even though Mac had officially adopted him, he'd decided not to call her Mom, neither had Mattie.

"This little heartbreaker with her dad's eyes is Tasia Anneliese. and this handsome little devil is William David. (DJE's real name is David William according to He'll go by Liam. "Sir here's Tasia and Liam." She let him hold each of them for a moment. Andy also took a turn holding his infant siblings.

Harm and Mac had t-shirts made to give to Andy and Mattie as gifts for being a big sister and big brother, as they'd made shirts for Frank and Trish as well, except theirs had I'm the grandparent of instead of big sister of or big brother of

On closer inspection, AJ saw that Mattie was already wearing hers, the shirt said, "I'm the big sister of Liam and Tasia." (pronounced Tasha)

"I saw the name Tasia years ago, and I liked it, it has an exotic sound looking at the spelling, Anneliese is an old family name on dad's side. As you know my middle name is David and William has been a name in my mother's side of the family for a couple of generations now.

Chapter 72

May 24, 2005

Bethesda Medical

1544 local

Harriet had just left, as the mother of young twins herself, Mac appreciated her visit more than most of the others, she'd kept it quick and had arranged to come alone. She'd invited Mac to join her at a Mom's of multiples meeting in the future. Harriet recognized the couple who got off the elevator just as she was getting on. "They're three doors down on the right, Mr and Mrs. Burnett"

Trish was beaming; she had missed most this with Andy, and planned to enjoy grandparenthood this time. She knew the bond between her son and Mac would only be broken in death, and she wasn't so sure that even that could. Frank was nearing retirement and they were seriously considering a move closer to family. They looked into several properties during the next year, but didn't find anything during that time that suited them to a tee. Which turned out to be a good thing.


	21. Epilogue

Authors notes at end of story

Epilogue

June 1, 2005

Rabb home,

Falls Church, VA

0900 local

Mac had finished eating breakfast, the twins were down for their morning nap and she had a lot to accomplish before noon. Two weeks earlier she'd found out she was pregnant. It was a nice mother's day gift because they hadn't been trying. It meant she'd have three children under the age of two. Without a minute's reservation, she decided she would resign her commission and go into the reserves. She'd been thinking about it for several months, there were little things she was missing out on in her children's lives and decided that was more important to her at this time in her life. This was even though at the end of her maternity leave, she'd been a judge. It keep her in town for the most part, she'd only had to preside over a trial out of the DC area on two occasions. Both of those had been in Florida. This pregnancy would be different, she could tell already, as she was constantly nauseous. The phone rang, and she quickly answered it, not wanting to wake her children.

"Hi, hon. it's Harm," as if it would be anyone else. There was a sense of shock in his voice, even though he knew it was coming. "I just got my orders. I'm to report to Bremerton July 1st. I will be coordinating with the Pentagon, doing what I already do except now I'm to cover all the west coast bases. I'll have to travel, down to San Diego and to Hawaii, but I'll be stationed at Bremerton." He was looking forward to his own command, even if it were a little out of the ordinary command position within the Navy.

"That's great, Harm, I was beginning to think they'd forgotten you." Mac laughed joyfully. Harm's time at the Pentagon had been scheduled for one year, he had not been notified what he'd be doing or where he'd be stationed until earlier that morning.

Harm knew it would be a matter of time, that the detailers had been very busy with the return of so many from Iraq, and he'd bided his time, not saying anything yet.

In truth, Mac was disappointed they weren't moving to San Diego, where Trish and Frank lived, but it would make it easier to visit Andy at Stanford. He'd be a short flight away, taking almost longer to ride the ferry from Seattle as it would to fly from San Francisco. Mattie would stay on the east coast as she'd been accepted at Annapolis. She'd had a close call with death in early spring when, during her flying lesson, the instructor had had a fatal heart attack. She'd been able to get the plane down safely, it was determined the instructor had died instantly. She'd been on the list of nominees and when the news broke that a student pilot, who had designs on attending the Naval Academy, had been able to bring the plane down safely, the admitting committee had agreed she had the right stuff. The Roberts and Admiral Chegwidden would keep an eye on her.

Chapter 74

January 1, 2006

Swedish Hospital, Seattle, WA

1200 local

With her pregnancy considered high risk Mac's obstetrician had her registered at Swedish Hospital in Seattle. It had meant a ferry ride from their house in Silverdale, but the doctor had insisted. It was a few weeks before the baby was due. Harm and Mac both decided to spend New Years Eve in Seattle. It was a wise decision as Mac had gone into labor on the ferry. Harm cancelled their reservations and called the doctor. After checking Mac the doctor admitted her, she was indeed in labor and was well on her way to giving birth by the time Harm had been able to get hold of family members.

At the stroke of midnight, little Amelia Sara Rabb was born, she was larger than Tasia and Liam had been, over a year and a half earlier, but she'd had the womb to herself. As the years passed, she would pass her sister in height, Tasia had been 'blessed' with Deanne McKenzie's height, Mia with the Rabb height and by kindergarten would be taller than Tasia. Harm and Mac thought the combination of his brains her looks or her brains his looks were winners on all three.

Chapter 75

In the future

Mia would be the last born of the Rabb children, but not the last they'd raise. When Meg and her husband were killed Harm and Mac were given custody of Alec Austin Ryan who was a little older than the twins. The three Rabb children and one Ryan- Rabb grew up in the Silverdale Washington area, (near Bremerton Naval Shipyard) Harm decided when his twenty-five years were up to leave the Navy. He'd been offered a job he couldn't refuse, with a non profit working with disadvantaged, and abused children. Mac had become acquainted with the organization through their neighbors, and steered her husband towards the administration of the organization. Harm had become increasingly dissatisfied with the political nature of his job and when presented with the opportunity he'd gladly retired. When the children reached school age Mac returned to active duty as a judge. She'd been asked a few times over the years to handle cases, and depending on the situation, she'd taken the case. A few years later, as the foundation grew, Mac retired from the service, she also had her twenty five in. and became legal advisor, Harm's job had grown to the point he could no longer do that and be president of the Dar-Lin Children's Foundation.

Andy went on to graduate from Stanford, and go into business with his future father in law. He married Stacy Douglas a year after graduation from Stanford. He'd graduated with a major in business administration. The wood working hobby had turned out to be a profitable enterprise. He eventually gave his father three grandchildren, the middle child named after Harm, and went by Trey, the other boy was named Michael Douglas, he went by Mic as he was named after Mic, who'd died in a freak accident before Mic's birth. His oldest, Shannon Patrice, had died shortly after birth, because of numerous health problems.

Mattie went on to one day become Rear Admiral Mattie Rabb-Pendry. She met Josh at the academy and after a long engagement, they'd married. They were only able to have one child, a boy they named Lucas Harmon.

In 2009, Sergei and his family moved to the States. There was finally incontrovertible proof Sergei Zhukov was indeed Harmon Rabb, Senior's son. They moved to the San Diego area, where Frank had arranged a job. He and Galena eventually had six children, both had grown up without siblings, the Rabb and the Zhukov cousins were able to spend many summers together.

July 22, 2044

Navy Retirement Village

LaJolla, California

0555 local

Mac woke up, early as she always did. She wanted to get her daily walk in before the heat. Something was amiss, she looked over at her husband of just over fifty years who was sleeping peacefully. On closer look, she noticed he wasn't breathing. She felt for a pulse, but was not surprised to find there was not one, he'd felt cold to her touch. Harmon David Rabb, Junior had died in his sleep.

"We had a good life, hon, that we did." she said crying softly before pushing the button on the dresser. A few seconds later a voice, and a very young, in her twenties, woman appeared on the small screen on the dresser.

"What is the nature of the emergency?"

"My husband passed away during the night"

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am, I will contact the necessary people." Mac had several minutes with Harm by herself to say her goodbyes before the medical authorities came and verified that he had indeed passed away. By days end Mattie, Tasia, Liam and Mia with their families were at the house. Andy had preceded his father in death, hit by a drunk driver at the age of fifty- two. Stacy had remarried, but she came and her children and grandchildren came to be with Mac. Sergei, who lived several minutes away had been the first to arrive, and was able to say goodbye to his brother personally.

The funeral was well attended considering the fact Harm was in his nineties when he died. Mac requested that, in lieu of flowers, people plant a rose bush in his honor. "We met in a rose garden," was her answer why?

A few weeks later, when Mac felt strong enough to go through Harm's papers, she found a letter Harm had written to her years before, but had never given to her. She read the letter crying, he'd ended the letter with:

I love you Sarah, I have from the moment I lay my shocked eyes on you. You gave me what I needed, and though our roses had thorns at times you gave me a second chance at love.

THE END.

I have enjoyed writing this story, and have appreciated the lovely comments in the reviews. It motivates me to write more, this time it won't take over two years to complete. Reviews and critiques of my work are appreciated.

Karen


End file.
